


My Sponge Academia

by RothPrime



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Adventrue, Comedy, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RothPrime/pseuds/RothPrime
Summary: A young inspiring hero from America known as SpongeBob, flies over to Japan's premiere hero school UA to learn how to become a professional hero. Like his own hero and mentor, Mermaid Man. On the way, SpongeBob makes new friends and overcomes new challenges as a group of villains from America known as E.V.I.L. crosses over to Japan in order to take over the world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make things clear, in this scenario SpongeBob, all his friends, and all his enemies exist in the My Hero Academia universe. Meaning their all regular humans with some kind of quark. But this fic will mainly focus on SpongeBob as he attempts to learn what he can at U.A. and become like his hero Mermaid Man. In this story SpongeBob characters are also going to be a little more in the same fashion as My Hero Academia, basically their going to be more epic then cartoony. Also something else real quick, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in this story are both going to be in their late primes like All Might, they won't be senior citizens. Anyway, enjoy.

**** **Japan, Hero Academy, Room Class-1A:**

The classroom for class-1A was rowdy as usual with kids talking in multiple tight nit groups. Nothing big or major, just the regular kind of stuff like discussing TV shows, new training ideas, news about whats going on with heroes, etc.

"So guys, did you ever think about changing up your costumes a bit? I thought I should change mine up a bit. Maybe add some more colors." Stated Mina as she talked in her group with several of the other girls in the class.

"I understand what you mean, Mina. But I think in the grand scheme of things, you should keep it simple. Otherwise it'll look like your begging for attention." Stated Tsuyu in a thoughtful manner.

"Na! No way! Forget that! Be as bright and colorful as you want girl! Who knows? You'll probably make all the villains jealous and be an even more popular hero!" Stated the energetic Tooru.

"So, Bakubro! Wanna train with me and help me strengthen unbreakable even more? I can feel it getting stronger every time I train, so what do ya say Bakubro?" Asked Kirishima with a smile as Bakugou glared at Kirishima.

"IN YOUR DREAMS WEIRD HAIR! AND FOR THE LAST GODDAMNED TIME, STOP CALLING ME BAKUBRO OR I'LL BLOW YOUR ASS TO THE MOON!" Roared Bakugou furiously.

"Let's make a deal, I'll stop calling you Bakubro if you help me train." Replied Kirishima.

"If I'll shut you up then fine!" Growled Bakugou as he turned away from Kirishima. As Kirishima simply pumped his fist into the air and cheered "Awesome!"

"Can you two please keep it down? It'd like to eat my soba in peace." Stated Tordoroki calmly as he ate his soba quietly.

"How are your guys training going? Getting any better?" Asked Izuku as Uraraka nodded with glee and Iida gave a stiff quick nod.

"Yeah! With all the training I done, I can now make objects float in zero gravity and make it last five more minutes before it wears off and I start vomiting!" Stated Uraraka with a smile.

"Yes! Indeed! My training allowed me to run faster then before and increased my reaction time!" Stated Iida as he pushed the rim of his glasses with his finger.

"Yeah, me too. The training I do every day helps push me to the top." Stated Izuku with his fist clenched on his chest with a big smile on his face.

"So this female hero is patrolling the beach as usual, until this MASSIVE wave hit her and knocked off her suit!" Stated Sero in a suspenseful tone as Mineta and Kaminari were both listening intensely.

"What happened next!? You gotta tell us!" Begged Mineta as he started to drool.

"Tell us every aspect! No matter how small or dirty it may be!" Stated Kaminari as Sero leaned in to the two boys. As if he was going to tell them the greatest secret in the universe.

"This part you'll remember with the rest of your lives! She-" But before Sero could finish, the door slammed open as Mr. Aizawa walked in with a deathly expression as always, as he marched to his seat.

"Okay everyone, stop talking and listen up!" Stated Aizawa as everyone did what they were told and stopped talking, including Sero as Kaminari and Mineta stared at him with shock.

"What happened next!? You gotta tell us!" Whispered Mineta.

"Yeah man! You can't just hold out on us like that!" Whispered Kaminari.

"Sorry guys, I already got several detentions. I can't afford any more." Stated Sero as Mineta and Kaminari looked at their fellow student with saddened and shocked expressions.

"Hey! Stop talking or I'll place all three of you in detention! Understand?" Asked Aizawa as Sero, Mineta, and Kaminari looked at their teacher and nodded in fear.

"Good. Now that your all done running your mouths, I have an announcement to make. We're going to have a special guest come in from America to study abroad and see how we do things here. He's in the abroad studies program at his school and majoring in the hero course."

'Woah, a new student? From America?' Questioned the entire class silently in unity.

"A student from America? Cool! I hope he has an awesome quark!" Stated Kirishima happily.

"Ohhh! I hope he's cute!" Stated Tooru with glee.

"Me too!" Added Mina.

"Why couldn't it have been a girl!?" Groaned Mineta.

"Maybe he will like the dark as much as I do." Commented Tokoyami.

"Hopefully he's a bit more organized then all the other students of 1A." Stated Iida as he pushed the rim of his glasses.

"I don't care. As long as he's civil. And also perhaps likes soba." Stated Todoroki calmly.

"I gotta agree with Todoroki, I just hope he's nice." Commented Uraraka.

"Same here. I hope he's also into heroes as much as I am." Commented Izuku.

"Maybe he could be into music." Stated Jirou.

"Well, I don't care. Whoever they are, there's no chance they're as strong as me! And if they challenge me, I'll blast them into smithereens!" Growled Bakugou as miniature explosions erupt from his palms and he starts smiling malevolently.

"Quiet down! Now, like I said before, he's in the studying abroad program from America. He's going to become a part of this class for a whole three months to see how hero courses in other cultures differ and use new methods he learned to become a hero. Like the rest of you. Now, he's our guest, that means I want you to show him the upmost respect. That goes double for you, Bakugou." Stated Aizawa as he glanced over at Bakugou.

"Who says I'm not respectful!? I can be the most respectful guy on the planet!" Roared Bakugou as he stood up from his seat and pointed at Aizawa.

"Yeah, sure. When pigs fly..." Quipped Sero as he and several of the other boys started giggling as Bakugou turned to them.

"What!? You wanna go at it, Tape Boy!?" Growled Bakugou.

"Sit down!" Yelled Aizawa as Bakugou did as the teacher asked. After Bakugou sat down, Aizawa looked over at the door leading into the classroom as he spoke.

"Okay, come on in." Stated Aizawa as the door slowly opened up, as all the students looked on in anticipation. The class heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the open door as a boy walked in.

The students all looked on as the boy walked over to Aizawa's stand, all the while the class got a good look at him. He was about the same height as Deku, perhaps only an inch shorter. He had blond hair, freckles, blue eyes, and buck teeth. But one thing that irradiated about him more than anything else was his smile and positive energy. He was much like Mirio, except several years younger. As he made his way next to Mr. Aizawa's stand, he stood in front of the class as he stared at them with his positive carefree smile.

"Alright, introduce yourself so I can start teaching." Stated Aizawa in a melancholy tone as always.

"Hey there everybody, I'm Bob Hillenburg. I'm from America. More specifically, the Bikini Bottom. That's where I went to a hero school and applied to become a hero! Not for fame or fortune, but just to make the world a better place! I, uhh... Know it sounds a bit goofy and ridiculous to say something like that... But I believe in it. Just like my hero, MERMAID MAN!" Stated Bob as he pumped his fist into the air with a triumphant smile.

"Wait! You mean the aquatic American hero, Mermaid Man? He's the greatest water type hero in the world!" Stated Deku as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah! I wanna be just like him! He fights evil and is never scared of anything! Along with his sidekick Barnacle Boy! Not to mention he also lead the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances! He's so cool!"

"The IJLSA was the best superhero team in all of America! Probably even the world! Do you collect hero merchandise? Because I collect a TON of All Might merchandise!" Said Deku with a massive smile on his face, being so glad to meet someone else who's just as much of a geek about heroes as he is.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I-"

"GET ON WITH IT! I DON'T WANNA SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO TWO DAMN NERDS YAMMER ON ABOUT HEROES FOR AN HOUR! JUST GET IT OVER WITH!" Roared Bakugou in an impatient tone, instantly silencing both Deku and Bob from their excited conversation.

"I'm guessing some of you guys are just REALLY passionate about becoming heroes..." Stated Bob, followed by a slightly nervous laugh.

"Don't take it personally, he does that to everyone. You'll get used to it." Stated Kaminari as he laid back.

"Fuck you, electric bastard!" Roared Bakugou as he flipped off Kaminari.

"Uhh, anyway my quark is 'Sponge'." Stated Bob as all the kids looked at him with confused expressions, as Bob continued to explain.

"I can turn by entire body into a sponge-like material. See?" Said Bob as he demonstrated by holding out his hands as they started to morph into a yellow sponge-like substance, as his entire body transformed into the substance.

"Woah! Another mimicry type, like Tetsutetsu! I never seen a quark like that before!" Stated Kirishima gleefully.

"Gotta admit, that one is new." Stated Satou.

"Yeah, it's kind of a weird quark... But it's the one I have. Anyway, if we ever go on a patrol together or go on a mission or something like that, I'd liked to be called by my hero name: SpongeBob." Stated Bob as several of the students raised their eyebrows in confusion at such an odd name.

"Nothing spectacularly glamorous, but there's nothing really wrong with something a little more average." Commented Aoyama.

"Hey, no offense of anything man, but... Why not just go with SpongeBoy?" Asked Sero.

"Uhh, actually I was going to call myself SpongeBoy. But the name was copyrighted by a mop company so that was off the table. Anyway, I think SpongeBob fits better. You know what, just call me SpongeBob instead." Said SpongeBob with a smile as he was about to continue.

"Wrap it up." Commented Aizawa as he already started to get into his yellow sleeping bag.

"Oh, well, I-I'm honestly a little nervous here. I watched the U.A. Sports Festival on TV and... I saw all of you in action. Your all really awesome and honestly on the same level as some of the pros. You're all just really amazing. I just hope I can get some really good tips here about becoming a pro hero, and becoming good friends with everybody here." Said SpongeBob with a big smile as everyone, except Bakugou, Shouji, Tokoyami, Todoroki, and a few others smiled back.

"Good, now take your seat." Stated Aizawa as SpongeBob walked over to the only empty desk in the room and took a seat there. Unfortunately for SponeBob, actually really for Bakugou, he sat right next to the hothead. As Bakugou tried to ignore SpongeBob, SpongeBob turned to the student and whispered.

"Hey, your the one who won the U.A. Sports Festival, right? Good job." Whispered SpongeBob as Bakugou glared at the American.

"Talk to me again, and I'll blast you to pieces cheese boy..." Replied Bakugou with a growl as Izuku, Uraraka, Sero, Kirishima, and many of the other students silently turned to the pair to see the eventual fireworks that will go down.

'Oh no... Come on SpongeBob, just mind your own business!' Screamed Deku mentally as SpongeBob quickly expressed a look of shock, before silently laughing and turning to Bakugou again.

"Bahahaha... That's a good one. A little smack talk can do wonders to build a new friendship." Whispered SpongeBob as many of the kids in the class looked on in shock and surprise.

"No. I'm serious, weakling, I'll blow you into a thousand tiny pieces if you even THINK about getting in my way. Besides, you look so weak and scrawny, I almost mistaken you for a girl the second you came in here." Growled Bakugou in a low voice as every female in the class glared at Bakugou. SpongeBob remained silent as he stared at Bakugou for a second, before finally replying.

"... Am I a pretty girl?"

"...Uhh." Bakugou had no idea how to respond, until Sero whispered to him.

"So? Is he a pretty girl, Bakugou?" Asked Sero, and just like that everyone in the class exploded in laughter. Mainly Kirishima, Sero, Mina, Kaminari, Jirou, Satou, Tooru, Mineta, and almost every other student laughed like crazy. All the while SpongeBob looked around in confusion while Deku looked on in shock and Bakugou threatened to kill everyone around him.

"Excuse me..." Growled the insidious voice of as the entire class instantly became quite and slowly turned their head back to their livid teacher, who stared through all of them with his icy glare.

"Would you mind telling me what is so humorous?..." Growled Aizawa as the entire class shook their heads vigorously as each student stated the same thing.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing at all!"

"It was nothing, Mr Aizawa !"

"Nothing, Mr Aizawa !"

"It's nothing!"

"Well, do you know what's even funnier then that?..." Hissed Aizawa as the entire class braced for impact, with all remaining silent.

"KEEPING YOUR MOUTHS SHUT AND LETTING ME TEACH MY CLASS IN PEACE!" Roared Aizawa as the entire class developed looks of terror, as if they seen a ghost. And just like that, Aizawa returns back to his normal teaching process as if nothing happened.

"... I think I'm gonna like it here!" Said SpongeBob with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Japan, Hero Academy, Room Class-1A:** _30 Minutes Later_

Only 30 minutes later as Aizawa teached the class, in the middle of his lecture he sat down with his back against the wall and fell asleep in the sleeping bag he was already in. As Aizawa slept, it finally gave all the students a chance to meet the new kid from America as all the kids got out of their seats and crowded around SpongeBob. Only Todoroki and Bakugou still at their seats and not interested in the new kid.

"Hey there, I'm Eijirou Kirishima and my hero name is Red Riot!" Greeted Kirishima.

"My name is Mashirao Ojiro. But my hero name is TailMan." Greeted Ojiro.

"I'm Hanta Sero, but on the battlefield, you can call me Cellophane!" Greeted Sero.

"I am Aoyama! And my hero name is 'I cannot stop-'" Aoyama's greeting was interrupted as Mina jumped in front of him.

"Hey! I'm Mina Ashido! But my codename is Alien Queen!" Cheered Mina.

"But wait, I thought Miss Midnight said you can't have that name." Commented Asui as Mina turned to her friend and replied.

"Yeah, but I don't care! I AM Alien Queen!" Stated Mina defiantly with her arms crossed, as Asui turned to SpongeBob.

"The name is Asui, my hero name is Froppy. But please, call me Tsu." Greeted Asui.

"Hey, the name is Satou. But my hero name is Sugarman." Greeted Satou.

"Uhh, hi... I'm Kouda. But my hero name is Anima..." Greeted Kouda shily.

"Hi, the names Jirou. But my hero name is Earphone Jack." Greeted Jirou.

"Hi there! Your less cute then the American boy I thought was coming, but your nice enough! I'm Tooru but my hero name is Invisible Girl!" Greeted Tooru.

"Greetings! I am Momo Yaoyorozu and I am one of Class-1A's representatives. On the battlefield, you may call me Creati." Greeted Momo.

"The name is Kaminari, and if you need any help around here, you can count on me to help you out. Also, the hero name is ChargeBolt." Greeted Kaminari as he stepped aside so SpongeBob could see the four other students not crowding around the new student.

"The four loners over there are the class loners and edgelords. But we love them anyway." Stated Kaminari as he gestured to Bakugou, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Shouji.

"FUCK YOU, YOU GODDAMNNED ELECTRIC ASSWIPE!" Growled Bakugou as he flipped off the Kaminari and the rest of the students surrounding SpongeBob's desk.

"You already met Bakugou... He might look scary... And he kind of is... But he really is cool once you get to know him. But he doesn't have a hero name just yet..." Stated Kirishima.

"FUCK YOU! I'M KING EXPLOSION MURDER!"

"That's not what Miss Midnight said-" Replied Sero.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Anyway, the bird boy over there is Tokoyomi. Hero name: Tsukuyomi. The big guy with the extra arms is Shouji. Hero name: Tentacole. And the red and white pretty boy over there is Todoroki: Hero name:... None yet." Stated Kirishima as he turned back to SpongeBob.

"By the way, you gotta show us your quark in act-" But Kirishima was interrupted as Mineta jumped out of nowhere and announced his presence.

"-And I am Minteta! The hero Grape Juice!" Cheered Mineta as everyone was taken aback for a moment. But before anyone could reply to Mineta's sudden appearance, the sound of fast pace moving footsteps got closer and closer.

But before anyone could even react, they heard the all too familiar voice of Iida rushing in as the students surrounding SpongeBob instantly split like the red sea as Iida rushed in.

"I CANNOT CONDONE ACTIONS THAT WILL MAKE CLASS-1A SEEM LIKE A BUNCH OF DISORGANIZED CHILDREN TO OUR AMERICAN GUEST! IT IS UNTHINKABLE!" Yelled Iida as he grabbed SpongeBob by the shoulders as he began to shake him vigorously.

"Please forgive my classmates! I am Tenya Iida the class representative and it is my goal to make your stay as educational and relaxing as possible! ARE YOU RELAXED AND EDUCATED YET!?" Asked Iida as he continued to shake SpongeBob, before stopping and letting go. After that, the whole class stared at SpongeBob who sat there silently with an overwhelmed expression on his face.

"Uhh, do you think we might've gone a little too far?" Asked Ojiro as SpongeBob transformed into his Sponge form as his body took on a more liquid and fluid-like quality. As he fell off his desk and on the floor.

"... Yeah, maybe we went a little too far..." Stated Tooru as SpongeBob remained in the same liquid state for a moment, as SpongeBob began to think.

'Alright, probably shouldn't have done that. But how else am I supposed to react to all this sudden introduction? Either way, I need to get over it, or I'll be nothing but a puddle!' Thought SpongeBob as his eyes drifted down to see one of his shoes drifting away in the puddle of semi-liquid SpongeBob.

"Uhh, sorry about that. Everyone is just excited to meet you. Don't worry, I had the same experience." Stated Izuku as he stepped forward and looked down at the semi-liquid SpongeBob. SpongeBob then started to pull himself back together and returned to his original solid form as he stood back up.

"Hehehe, sorry everyone! Sorry. I love being around people, but this was a bit of a shock. But don't worry! I'll be just fine. By the way, I never got YOUR name. You seem to really be into heroes." Said SpongeBob as he held out his hand with a smile on his face. Izuku smiled back and shook the boys hand.

"Izuku Midoriya. But, it'll be easier just to call me by my hero name: Deku." Said Deku as she shook SpongeBob's hand and got properly introduced. All the while the other students looked on in disgruntlement.

"Aww man! Why did WE have to be the weirdos to freak out the new guy? That's so unfair!" Groaned Kirishima.

"Welcome to the club." Quipped Mineta as Kirishima and the rest glared at him.

"Great to meet you, Deku. Kind of a weird name, but I'm the same guy who calls himself 'SpongeBob'. Anyway, nice to meet ya!" Said SpongeBob as he shook Deku's hand.

"Oh uhh, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. But I'm Uraraka, but my hero name is Uravity." Said Uraraka as she walked in and smiled at SpongeBob. All the while, SpongeBob looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Silent for a second before shaking his head.

"Oh... Sorry about that. I just can't believe I'm meeting you Uraraka, I saw you on TV during the Sports Festival and saw how hard you fought. Even when multiple explosions went off in your FACE, you kept fighting! SO COOL!" Said SpongeBob, geeking out for a moment before returning to reality and rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. It's just that... You guys were inspirations for young heroes in training all over the world. Sorry for acting a little weird, I just can't believe I'm here in one of the best hero schools in the world!... For at least a month..." Said SpongeBob as the students instantly changed their looks from happy to curious. Despite SpongeBob's introduction to the class, they still don't know that much about him.

"Actually, I'm curious about that. Why did you come to study abroad in Japan in the first place?" Asked Deku as SpongeBob started rubbing his chin.

"Well, like I said I'm from the Bikini Bottom's hero course. I've been going there for a few months now to become a hero. Even though I wasn't exactly struggling with my studies or even training or anything like that, it wasn't enough. I needed more experience and better training. And Mermaid Man said there was no better way then to learn it her-... Oh, wait! Uh, wait!-" SpongeBob just realized his mistake as the other kids around him had their eyes widen in amazement as SpongeBob attempted to explain himself.

"Wait! I didn't mean to say-"

"You know Mermaid Man personally!?" Asked Kirishima.

"What about Barnacle Boy?! Those guys are like the BIGGEST heroes in America!" Stated Mina with a smile as SpongeBob realized the awkward position he was in. All the while, Deku looked on in surprise. Deku knew there had to be someone else out there that's like him, with so many people in the world there are bound to be a few people who are similar. But Deku had no idea one of the people who was most similar to him was not only an optimistic, kind, hero fan like him, but also training under a well known hero as well.

"Yeah... Me and my friend Patrick met them once... But he's just a teacher at my hero school back in America. Anyway, enough about that, what are you guys into? What do you guys do for fun around here?" At this question, the students errupted with a pantheon of different answers.

"Go to the mall!"

"Lifting weights!"

"Doing each others hair!"

"Studying!"

"Baking!"

"Looking at dirty magazines!"

"Mineta! Would you stop being a creep for five seconds!?" Yelled Tooru as she banged her invisible fists over Mineta's head.

"Well, if you guys are still curious about me and what I like, I enjoy blowing bubbles, butterfly collecting, KARATAI! And fry cooking at the Krusty Krab!" Stated SpongeBob as the other students stopped talking about what they liked to do with Tooru ceasing her assault of Mineta.

"Did... Did you just say you blow bubbles?..." Asked Kirishima in disbelief.

"Yup! I sure do!" Said SpongeBob as he reached for his back pocket and pulled out a bottle of bubbles, where he then skillfully blew several bubbles in the shape of dinosaurs. The class still remained silent as they watched.

"And... You collect butterflies?" Asked Jirou.

"Kind of. I only catch and release them, I don't really kill them and pin them down with needles. That's just cruel." Stated SpongeBob as he blew a new set of bubbles.

"You also work at a place called the... Krusty Krab?" Asked Momo.

"Yup! That's where I make Krabby Patties! The best food in the whole world! It's also the most PERFECT place in the universe..." Stated SpongeBob as the entire class stared at him with surprised expressions. All the while Deku, Uraraka, and Iida looked on as they all facepalmed at SpongeBob's brutal honesty.

'Well, it was nice for him while it lasted...' Thought Deku as Kacchan was hanging out at his desk as he listened in. All the while, smirking like a supervillain as he tried to hold back his evil laughter.

'Hehehe, what a dumbass! That fucking moron just made himself an outcast with how stupidly honest he was about being a wimp and a loser. Hahahaha! It was STUPID to think that that fuckin' dork would ever be a threat to my greatness!' Thought Bakugou as he watched from a distance, waiting for the fireworks.

"Yeah... Thats kinda what I like to do... So... Are you guys okay?" Asked SpongeBob as he looked at all the speechless students around him.

"You... Blow bubbles in shapes like THAT, and your honest about it?... NOW THAT'S MANLY!" Cheered Kirishima as Deku, Uraraka, Iida, Bakugou, and even Tordoroki who was listening it looked over at Kirishima and SpongeBob with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Yelled Bakugou in disbelief as he looked on from his desk.

"Really!? Everyone else I know thinks it's silly. Besides Patrick." Said SpongeBob with a slightly ashamed look.

"Any guy who admits his hobbies to others with zero fear, AND is skilled enough to make his bubbles in complex shapes like THAT, is MANLY in my book!" Said Kirishima as he pointed at his chest with his thumb.

"Yeah, and collecting butterflies and not actually hurting them is really cool!" Stated Kouta.

"Also, you decide to work at a restaurant and work hard like any respectable member of society! Very responsible." Complemented Momo as SpongeBob looks on in surprise and shock.

"Woah, you guys are so cool! Unlike some of the other kids in my last school... But you guys are amazing!" Said SpongeBob as Bakugou's face began to darken in anger as Iida, Uraraka, and Deku let out collective sighs of relief.

"Are you kidding me!? You have a lame quark that turns your entire body into a cleaning sponge, you act like a moron, you collect butterflies, you work at some greasy burger joint, and you BLOW BUBBLES!? AND YOU WANNA BECOME A SERIOUS HERO!? YOUR NOTHING BUT A BUBBLE BLOWING DOUBLE BABY!" Roared Bakugou in anger as SpongeBob and the rest of the class looked over to Bakugou, who was stomping over towards SpongeBob with murderous intent.

"Uhh... Yes? I-... Just wanna help people." Stated SpongeBob with an optimistic yet slightly nervous tone, as Bakugou stopped as he made it to SpongeBob's desk.

"If you want my advice, you'll pack your bags and return to America! An imbecilic dumbass like you doesn't belong in a prestigious hero academy like this! And to even believe for a fraction of a moment that you think you can become some marvelous hero by running around and blowing bubbles like some toddler, proves that you can NEVER BECOME A REAL HERO!" Growled Bakugou as SpongeBob and everyone else looked at him in silence. Until Deku stepped in between Bakugou and SpongeBob to protest.

"Hey, Kacchan, leave him alone. He just came to this school and he's super nice. Don't yell at him like that!" Stated Deku as he nervously anticipated Bakugou's figuratively and literally explosive insults. But before Bakugou could yell, a hand was placed on his shoulder. As Bakugou looked over, he saw that the hand belonged to Kirishima.

"Bakugou, Deku is right. Don't yell at this guy, he might be a bit different but that's no reason to yell at him like that." Stated Kirishima as Bakugou angrily brushed Kirishima's hand off of his shoulder.

"Gee, Bakugou..." Stated SpongeBob as everyone turned back to face the American. "After the school day I'll go out and buy a dictionary so I can figure out what you just said."

Bakugou's eyes widened in shock as his face dropped. All the while part of the class laughed, another part looked on in shock, and the last part including Mina, Kaminari, Mineta, and Sero said "Ohhh! You just got SERVED BOY!"

Bakugou just looked on in sheer shock and anger, before silently turning around and walking back to his desk. Deku looked back in amazement before turning to SpongeBob.

"Wow, SpongeBob, none of us have been able to get Kacchan to walk away like that. And you did it on your first day..." Complemented Deku as SpongeBob gave him a puzzled look.

"Uh, I just didn't know what he was saying." Replied SpongeBob in all honesty.

"Anyway, your a big fan of heroes, huh? Even trained to an extent under Mermaid Man? That's really cool!" Stated Deku excitedly.

"Yup, I have all the Mermaid Man comics, ultra rare action figures, all the cards in his trading card series, his autograph, and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boys Conch Signal!" Said SpongeBob as Deku let out a large shocked gasp.

"Woah! Me too! Except for me it's All Might and not Mermaid Man... But that is so cool!" Replied Deku.

"Bahahaha! Yeah, cool! I'm not as big of a fan of All Might. But even though Mermaid Man can defeat him, All Might is pretty coo-" But SpongeBob wasn't able to finish his speech before being silenced by Deku.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!... Woah!... What was that? Did you just say you think that Mermaid Man can beat All Might in a fight?" Asked Deku in a far more serious tone as SpongeBob rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't THINK so, I KNOW so. Mermaid Man can survive the high pressures of the deepest parts of the ocean and can toss around massive submarines like they were nothing!" Replied SpongeBob as Deku became even more serious then before as he slammed his hands on SpongeBob's desk.

"Yeah, well All Might can change the weather with a single punch and defeated All for One several times. Mermaid Man is strong, but he isn't THAT strong." Stated Deku as SpongeBob and Deku narrowed their eyes at each other. As the two began to throw arguments and statistics back and forth on who would win between SpongeBob's and Deku's respective heroic icons, the students began to trade awkward and unsure glances towards one another.

"So wait... Does this make them rivals now?" Asked Mina.

"Well... At the very least a more healthy and less violent rivalry then Deku and Bakugou." Replied Uraraka.

"Either way, debating over which hero would win in a fight is very manly in my books!" Stated Kirishima as he crossed his arms and hardened them.

"*Sigh* Is there anything that ISN'T manly to you?" Asked Tooru with an annoyed sigh as Kirishima turned to her.

"Uhh... I guess unless their a jerk." Replied Kirishima with a cheapish smile.

But as Deku and SpongeBob's debate became more intense, Iida immediately dashed in and started shaking the to by their shoulders vigorously.

"That is enough you two! You may set up an organized debate AFTER CLASS and debate to your hearts content! But for now everyone MUST return to their seats and stop speaking! We must give our class, teacher, and proper organized debates respect as we sit down and stop talking!" Yelled Iida as he stopped shaking SpongeBob and Deku.

"Wait... I thought the teacher fell asl-" But SpongeBob was interrupted by the bell.

_Ring!_

"Alright everyone, get into your training outfits and head to the training course." Everyone stopped and looked over to see Mr Aizawa standing up and holding his yellow sleeping bag under his arm as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Japan, Hero Academy, Teachers Office:**

All Might sat at his desk as he held a phone to his ear and started to someone on the other line.

"I know Mermaid Man, but I don't think your student is... No. No, not at all. I'm facing something very similar with mine. Yes, the kid with the green hair from the UA Sports Festival. Yeah, he learned to control it better and doesn't break his fingers anymore... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... I understand why you sent your student over here, and I will make sure to assist him however I-... Uh-huh. Okay. Also keep an eye out? For what? Oh, THEM?... *Sigh* I wish you told everyone here earlier... *Sigh* Okay, I'll inform them and keep an eye out. Hopefully it's just a bunch of hysteria, and it's not really them. Uh-huh, same. Alright, take care Ernie." Said All Might as he hung up the phone and sighed to himself.

"This is gonna be quite a month..."

* * *

 **Japan, Hero Academy, Gym Gamma:** _10 Minutes Later_

In Gym Gamma, all the students stood in front of the mountainous training course in their hero costumes. With one notable new student who's in a costume of his own. As everyone spoke with one another, Deku looked over at SpongeBob who was in his own superhero outfit. It was odd how similar his outfit was to the standard UA training outfit, SpongeBob's outfit was blue with white stripes around the arms, chest, legs, and back. The white stripes also form a large white 'S' on SpongeBob's chest. Along with a blue face mask that SpongeBob was currently wearing, covering up his top head and his upper face while revealing his lower face.

"Hey, SpongeBob, sorry about what happened earlier. I just get a little passionate about All Might." Said Deku as he expressed a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry, pal. I got a little carried away myself. Maybe later we can have a more... civil debate." Offered SpongeBob with a smile as Deku nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing. But, I have a question about your costume... Did you take inspiration from UA's training uniforms? They look really similar." Stated Deku as SpongeBob shook his head.

"Nah, it was honestly just a coincidence. Blue and white have always been my colors, and I came up with the costume idea when I was a kid. Something water themed."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. But, you also know that you don't have to wear your mask, right?" Asked Deku as he pointed at SpongeBob's mask.

"I think it's cool. Some of the best heroes in the world wear masks, it just adds to the wonder and awesomeness that is heroism!" Stated SpongeBob excitedly.

"Yeah, but... does your costume have to be so... tight?" Asked Deku as he pointed to SpongeBob's skin tight outfit.

"It allows MAXIMUM MOBILITY! I can FEEL IT!" Said SpongeBob as he turned and started shaking his behind with the incredibly tight suit showing off the extremely detailed... features. "In fact, it feels like I'm wearing, nothing at all! NOTHING AT ALL! NOTHING AT ALL!"

Deku and several of the other students shared at SpongeBob in disgust, as Jirou covered her own and Momo's eyes with her aux cords with Sero pulling off a piece of tape from one of his elbows and covering his eyes with it.

"MY EYES!" Yelled Deku in agony as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Alright guys, shut up and listen up..." Everyone stopped talking as they all looked over at Mr Aizawa who was standing in front of Class-1A with his usual strained expression.

"As you all already know, we have a special guest here today who came here all the way from America to see how we do things here in UA." Said Aizawa as he and the rest of the students turned their attention to SpongeBob, who looked around with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Baha... Yeah, that's me..." Said SpongeBob with a nervous tone.

"That also means he took tests back in America to get into a hero course as well. But here your not just gonna come waltzing in and join everyone training, your gonna show us first hand your quark in action and how developed your skills are." Stated Aizawa as he took a few steps to the left to show the massive stone pillars that took up most of the Gym area. But what caught everyone's eye there was several of the green training robots on different pillars. The robots were very similar to the robots from the entrance exams. In fact, the sight reminded Deku, Bakugou, Kirishima, Uraraka, and everyone else who was at I-Island about the obstacle course that Deku, Bakugou, and Kirishima took.

"Your task is simple SpongeBob, there are ten training robots on the rocks there, your job is to destroy and dispatch of all of them as quickly as possible. It will show everyone what you can do and make it easier to do team up training's. Now step forward and tell me when your ready to start." Stated Aizawa as he pulled out his phone to keep track of the time as SpongeBob looked on with a nervous expression.

'Oh no... I wasn't told I'd have to do something like this on my first day. In front of OTHER PEOPLE too!? Oh man, I'm not good at putting up a show like this in front of other people. And what if I don't break the robots within the amount of time they wanted me too!? What if they send me back!? What if I disappoint Mermaid Man and-' But SpongeBob was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. As he looked over, he saw the hand belonged to Deku as he, Uraraka, and Iida were all smiling at SpongeBob.

"Don't worry, Bob... You'll be fine." Said Deku with encouraging words.

"You'll do fine, go on." Said Uraraka.

"At first I had my doubts of your intellect. But your heart is in the right place, as your temporary classmate I believe in you." Stated Iida as SpongeBob looked back at the three with a smile, as he looked forward yet again.

"What are you waiting for? The heat death of the universe? Get your butt moving!" Commanded Aizawa as SpongeBob stiffened up as he walked to the marked spot on the floor as he took his place and started to get ready.

"Okay, tell me when your ready..." Said Aizawa with his thumb hovering over the go button on his timer.

"... I'm ready." Said SpongeBob in the most epic voice he could muster.

"Go!" Said Aizawa as he started the timer and SpongeBob ran forward. But as he took his first few steps forward, he slipped on a tiny pebble he didn't see and screamed as he started bouncing all over the place like a super ball.

_Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!_

"YA! OHH! YEE! AAA! YA! AAA! OHH! EEE! YEE! AHH! YA! OHH! YEE! AAA! YA! AAA! OHH! EEE! YEE! AHH! YA! OHH! YEE! AAA! YA! AAA! OHH! EEE! YEE! AHH!"

The students glanced at one another as SpongeBob's bouncing momentum only built up more and more speed as he bounced around the entire mountainous arena. SpongeBob's momentum only moved faster as even the training robots gave each other awkward glances.

"Oh... This will be fun..." Stated Aizawa sarcastically as SpongeBob's bouncing started to have some pattern to it. As SpongeBob's body continued to move around with the speed of a bullet, he eventually collided with multiple training robots, destroying or at least severally damaging each of them with one or two blows.

_Crash! Kaboom!_

_Crash! Kaboom!_

_Crash! Kaboom!_

"Huh... Bouncing around the battlefield like that, he's kinda like you, Izuku." Stated Uraraka.

"Yeah... kinda... He acctually reminds me of Kacchan." Replied Deku.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Roared Bakugou as Izuku took a step back fearfully.

"N-Nothing, Kacchan!"

"I'm nothing like that idiot! He's not even attacking! He's just a clumsy nerd!" Growled Kacchan as SpongeBob continued to bounce around the area uncontrollably.

_Crash! Kaboom!_

_Crash! Kaboom!_

_Crash! Kaboom!_

_Crash! Kaboom!_

_Crash! Kaboom!_

And just in a matter of seconds, he took out five more robots before quickly grabbing ahold of a surface of the next object he hit. Luckily it was solid ground as SpongeBob pushed himself back up.

'Finally, I stopped bouncing... Now where is the other-' SpongeBob's thought process was cut off as he turned around to see one of the two robots left as it was preparing to attack. The robot attempted to swing at SpongeBob several times, but each blow missing. Until the robot tried to swing a third time, as SpongeBob quickly dodged and grabbed the robots arm. Tearing it off and piercing it through the robots head.

'Almost done, now where's the last-' But SpongeBob was silenced as he turned around to see the final robot standing in front of him, as it pointed flame throwers at him.

"Oh no..."

_FROOSH! FROOSH! FROOOOOOOSH!_

"Yahahaow!"

_Crash!_

The students shielded their eyes after each blast of fire, before SpongeBob finally defeated the robot and crushed it. A moment of silence passed as a chard SpongeBob with soot covering most of his body, slowly walked forward with the top of his head having a small candle-sized flame still burning.

As he walked up to Mr Aizawa, he looked up at him with a cheapish smile.

"Uhh... How did I do?"

"Congratulations, you managed to do better then the three worst students in my class." Stated Aizawa as he reached forward and extinguished the kindle on SpongeBob's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story takes place after Ch. 274 in the Manga. Any characters who survived up to that point are all still alive and no major changes to the status que appeared. If you haven't read up to that point of the Manga or just don't want to be spoiled about what's going on, do not read ahead. You've been warned.

**Japan, Hero Academy, Gym Gamma:**

Electricity, lazers, soundwaves, explosions, fire, ice, tape, and debris of shattered stone were flying all over the gym as each student focused on enhancing their own quarks. SpongeBob looked on in shock as he saw Deku shatter a stone with a single kick and Ojiro and Bakugou bombard Kirishima was unrelenting attacks with Kirishima himself being in his unbreakable form.

"Hey, kid. Stop staring out into space!" SpongeBob stopped and looked over at Midnight who was training him.

"Sorry about that, It's just that... These guys are so cool! And I thought they were cool in the UA Sports Festival." Marveled SpongeBob as he saw the kids strengthen their powers.

"Yup, I know. Those kids sure are something." Admitted Midnight before turning to SpongeBob.

"Now, I want you to show me every trick and technique you've already learned. I assume since you got into a hero school in the US you've already strengthened your quark and developed your own moves." Stated Midnight as SpongeBob nodded.

"Of course, I didn't go through months of training for nothing." Stated SpongeBob as he immediately turned into his sponge form.

"Good, show me what you know." Said Midnight as she pointed at a nearby stone pillar.

SpongeBob walked over to the stone pillar as he got in position. As the then quickly jabbed it, causing several massive hairlines to travel through the stone.

"You did that with your sponge form? Impressive, I thought sponges were... soft. No offense." Stated Midnight as SpongeBob looked back at her.

"In my sponge form, I have complete control over my entire body. Meaning I can increase my muscle mass at will. I actually wasn't even trying with that punch." Said SpongeBob as he turned back to the pillar, pulling his fist back it noticeably got a little bigger and bulkier, as he swung it forward.

_Smash!_

Smashing the pillar into a hundred pieces.

"I suspect you can also push that technique to the maximum as well?" Asked Midnight as SpongeBob looked back and nodded.

"Yeah, it's one of my ultimate moves! I call it-..." SpongeBob started to swell up as his muscle structure became more and more bulkier then before. Within a second, he looks like a mountain and a complete contrast to the scrawny looking teen he looked like before. "-JERK!"

"With my muscle mass at it's maximum capacity, I'm strong enough to toss around and smash through boulders and train cars like they were cardboard!" Said SpongeBob as he flexed his new muscular form.

"Impressive, but I suspect that drains some of your power in the process." Commented Midnight as SpongeBob nodded.

"Yeah, I can only keep it for around a minute. Three minutes at it's very max." Said SpongeBob as he started to shrink down back into his original form.

"You should work on that move. But I have to ask... Why did you call it 'Jerk'?" Asked Midnight as SpongeBob giggled in response.

"Hehe, it's kind of an inside joke." Said SpongeBob as Midnight merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Impressive, what else can you do?" Asked Midnight as SpongeBob reached over and picked up a water canteen. After opening it up, he dumped the water all over his sponge-like head which completely absorbed the fluid.

As SpongeBob tossed the canteen aside, he turned to face another pillar as he made finger guns and aimed them at the pillar. As suddenly small yet powerful blasts of water shot out from SpongeBob's finger tips and hit the pillar. The blasts of water acted much like bullets as the blasts of water chipped away at the stone with ease.

"Not bad, SpongeBob... Taking inspiration from other water-type heroes and using water to your advantage. I suppose because of your sponge physiology, you can also breath underwater too, correct?" Asked Midnight.

"Yeah, when I turn into my sponge form all my organs become defunct and I can absorb nutrients and oxygen through the water like a real sponge." Said SpongeBob as Midnight placed her hand on her chin out of interest.

"Fascinating. You have one versatile quark." Commented Midnight as SpongeBob rubbed the back of her head out of embarrassment.

"Oh stop... It's nothing much..." Said SpongeBob a bit nervously.

"Since you said you can control every part of your body while in your sponge form... Have you tried shapeshifting weapons out of your body?" Asked Midnight as SpongeBob tilted his head at his teacher.

"Shapeshift weapons? Well... I actually did try doing that. It's just a little hard to control my density when I do it." Said SpongeBob as he shapeshifted his hand into a spiked mace, as it soon became noticeably soft and limp within seconds. Midnight looked at SpongeBob as she rubbed her chin in thought, before smiling and walking over to SpongeBob.

"You see Kirishima over there?" Asked Midnight as she pointed at Kirishima who was still in his unbreakable form as he continued to take hits from Ojiro and Bakugou. But despite all the pummeling, he was unscratched.

"He wasn't born with that level of power, he built it up over time and physical training. At times he couldn't just use tricks, he had to force himself to get harder and harder until he became a wall. With enough focus, willpower, and training, they can BECOME stronger..." Stated Midnight as her eyes then shifted over to another notable student.

"And over there!" Midnight pointed as SpongeBob looked over to see Izuku who had green electricity surrounding him as he leaped from massive pillar to massive pillar as he kicked them to pieces with ease. "Izuku had a TON of trouble learning how to use his own quark. In fact his quark was so powerful is destroyed his body every time he used it. But after learning how to control it and focus his power, he became practically unstoppable."

SpongeBob watched as Izuku kicked another boulder to pieces. SpongeBob made a determined expression as he held out his sponge-like hand and closed his eyes. He focused as he managed to shape it into a mace like before. But it soon became soft and weak as it drooped. But SpongeBob didn't give up as he controlled his power and made it strong once more. The mace and every spike around it stood strong, and ready to use.

SpongeBob smirked as he turned to another pillar nearby, as he suddenly charged at the pillar and swung his mace at it.

_Smash!_

"Hey, I did it!" Cheered SpongeBob as Midnight gave him a thumbs up.

"Good job, but don't let up! There are so many weapons and tools you can use in battle. Train until you've mastered them all!" Stated Midnight enthusiastically as SpongeBob nodded and got to work on destroying more pillars.

SpongeBob started running through the list of all the types of attacks and weapons he could imagine. Going through the list he used hammer fists, arm blades, hand axes, arm shields, whip fists, elongated claws, arm blades, arm scissors, and more.

As SpongeBob bashed a pillar into pieces with his hammer fist, he immediately shifted to his claws. Spinning around as he sliced the other pillar into pieces. After his assult, he blew on his claws with a smirk.

"Yeah..." That was until SpongeBob looked down and saw that Bakugou was directly below the falling pieces of stone, if he didn't move he would get hurt. Without thinking, SpongeBob immeditally leaped off of the pillar he was standing on to save Bakugou.

"Don't worry! I'll save you Bakugou!" Yelled SpongeBob as Bakugou turned his head in confusion and looked up.

"Wha-?" Before Bakugou could finish his sentence, SpongeBob reached out his arm as he bashed the falling debris into pebbles.

But as SpongeBob saved Bakugou, he realized he didn't have anyone to catch him as he falls on top of Bakugou.

"Oof!"

"Oof!"

"Bakubro! You okay, man?" Asked Kirishima as Ojiro stopped his assault along with many other nearby students who stopped training to see whats going on.

"What the hell-!?" Growled Bakugou who was pinned on the ground by SpongeBob's body.

"Don't worry Bakugou! I saved you from falling debris!" Stated SpongeBob triumphantly. As suddenly a hundred tiny pebbles that used to be the slabs of stone, harmlessly rained over the two.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Mina as she, Sero, Kaminari, Uraraka, and Deku showed up. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Not yet..." Growled Bakugou as SpongeBob was still sitting on him.

"What's going on here?" Asked Aizawa as he and Midnight showed up on the scene.

"SpongeBob saved Bakugou from falling debris." Stated Uraraka as suddenly a powerful explosion went off that let off a strong release of air and a bright flash.

_BOOOOM!_

As everyone regained their barrings, they looked up to see SpongeBob flying high towards one of the tallest pillars as he slammed into it. SpongeBob only remained stuck in that spot for only a second before falling back to the ground. But instead of smashing into the ground, his sponge body absorbed the impact as he hit the ground.

SpongeBob stood back up as he laughed nervously and rubbed his head. "Uhh... No hard feelings, right Bakugou?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Growled Bakugou as he marched forward with murderous intent. But before he could get closer, Deku and Kirishima grabbed onto Bakugou and tried to hold him back, to little effect.

"Calm down Kacchan! He was only trying to help!" Pleeded Deku.

"Come on Bakugou! Be a bro! SpongeBob just did the manly thing and helped when he could!" Pleaded Kirishima as well, but nothing stopped Bakugou as he got closer and closer to SpongeBob. Readying his explosive blast.

"When I get my hands on you I'm gonna- Ugh!" But Bakugou was finally stopped in his tracks as one of Mr Aizawa's bandages wrapped around Bakugou's head.

"Rugh! Let me go!" Yelled Bakugou as he continued to struggle.

"Stand down, Bakugou. That's an order." Growled Aizawa as Bakugou finally started to calm down the cloth was removed from Bakugou's head.

"I suppose that's enough training at Gym Gamma for today..." Stated Aizawa as SpongeBob, Deku, and Uraraka all sighed in relief.

'What a relief...'

"And move on to one-on-one combat in the ring." Stated Aizawa as SpongeBob and Deku looked at Aizawa with wide eyes and Bakugou gave off the most sinister smile ever.

"The what?!" Asked SpongeBob in shock.

* * *

**Japan, Hero Academy, P.E. Grounds:**

"The ring. After we train for a considerable amount of time in Gym Gamma, we come out here and have students face each other one-on-one to improve their quarks and skillset." Stated Aizawa as he gestured at the ring behind him with only blue tape on the ground to indicate the barriers of the ring. The class watched and listened as SpongeBob looked back and saw Bakugou who was grinning malevolently at SpongeBob, as he set of a series of miniature explosions in his palms.

SpongeBob gulped out of fear as he turned back to the teacher.

"Okay, any questions?" Asked Aizawa as he turned back to the class, only to see SpongeBob raising his hand.

"Yes, Robert."

"Mr. Aizawa, can I be excused for the rest of my life?"

"You can be excused as much as you want when your dead." Replied Aizawa flatly. "And since your the new fish, your up first."

SpongeBob quickly glanced at his fellow students before making his way into the ring as Aizawa scanned the crowd of students for another fighter.

'Please don't pick Bakugou, please don't pick Bakugou, PLEASE don't pick Bakugou...' Thought both SpongeBob and Deku was Aizawa continued to scan the crowd.

"Jirou..." Said Aizawa as he pointed to Jirou in the crowd.

"That was close..." Sighed SpongeBob under his breath as he wiped up some of his sweat.

"-Step aside. Bakugou, your in." Stated Aizawa as he pointed his thumb as SpongeBob.

"Hehehe... With pleasure..." Stated Bakugou with a devilish smile as he slowly walked forward as all the other students stared at him.

"This guy is gonna kill me..." Said SpongeBob under his breath as Bakugou entered the ring and faced one another. SpongeBob looked on with a nervous expression on his face as Bakugou started cracking his knuckles in glee.

"Alright... Begin." Said Aizawa as Bakugou immediately blasted himself into the air. SpongeBob barely had a change to shift into his sponge form before Bakugou blasted himself back to the ground at the speed of a bullet.

_Crash! Boom!_

"AAAAHH! I THINK I JUST WENT NUMBER THREE!" Yelled SpongeBob as he just barely escaped the blast radius.

"Wait... There's a number three?" Asked Kaminari from the crowd of students.

"There's no such thing!" Said Iida as he chopped the air.

"After spending ten years with Bakugou... One thing you learn is that anything is possible." Stated Izuku chillingly.

Dust was scattered throughout the ring as SpongeBob focused his eyes through the dust. Only to see a quick flash of light, he instantly dodges the blow as Bakugou leaps forward and lets off an explosive blast.

_Boom!_

The explosion shook the ground and caused several large chunks of the ground to jut out. But SpongeBob was untouched as Bakugou turned to him and fired off another series of explosive blows.

"Die! Die! DIE!"

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ _Boom! Boom! Boom! BOOM! BOOM! KABOOM!_

But as Bakugou threw each hit, SpongeBob either dodged it or redirected the attack, which only managed to infuriate Bakugou even more.

'Hmm... He's far more defensive then aggressive. All he's doing is blocking and redirecting Bakugou's attacks. He's holding back... That isn't good... There's no doubt Bakugou will notice the same thing and start to really cut loose. Whatever other tricks SpongeBob has, he better use them soon...' Thought Deku as he started scribbling in his note book.

Bakugou unleashed a barrage of AP shots as SpongeBob managed to dodge each blast and shift several of his body parts so the explosive shots wouldn't hit him. After Bakugou's barrage, he stared at SpongeBob with a surprised expression. Before instantly shifting to anger as he charged directly as SpongeBob.

"Just die!"

_Squeek!_

SpongeBob slowly started to open his eyed and looked down at his chest, seeing that his sponge body absorbed the blow with little trouble. SpongeBob let out a sigh or relief as Bakugou pulled his fist out of SpongeBob's torso.

"I must've gotten so scared I forgot I could do that..." Said SpongeBob as Bakugou reached back for another blow.

_Squeek! Squeek! Squeek!_

"Hehe! It still tickles!" Giggled SpongeBob as Bakugou started unleashing a flurry of punches upon SpongeBob. Only for each blow to do nothing but make SpongeBob laugh.

"Oh... Of course! He's a sponge! Obviously he wouldn't take any physical damage..." Stated Uraraka as she slapped for forehead for not noticing it in the first place.

"Yeah, that is really interesting..." Commented Deku as he continued to write down in his note book.

"Bwahahahaha- _Squeek!_ \- Bwahahahaha!- _Squeek!_ _Squeek! Squeek! Squeek!_ _Squeek! Squeek! Squeek!_ _Squeek! Squeek! Squeek!_ " No matter how many times Bakugou punched SpongeBob, he continued to absorb his punches. Until Bakugou stopped for a moment and glared at SpongeBob, as he steamed.

"Bakugou your steaming... Your like a steamed vegetable, only smarter..." Stated SpongeBob in a concerned tone.

"Raah! Just fall down already!" Roared Bakugou as he swung his fist again. But this time is packed a powerful explosion that sent SpongeBob flying back.

_Boom!_

But as SpongeBob flew back, he hit one of the jutting pieces of earth that stuck out of the ground from Bakugou's first attack, as SpongeBob hit the large piece of debris and bounced off of it. Heading right back towards Bakugou.

"Moro-Ugh!" But Bakugou wasn't able to finish his sentence as SpongeBob slammed against Bakugou and made him fly several feet back. But before he could get any further, he regained his footing and stood on solid ground again.

"Come on you coward... Fight me!" Yelled Bakugou as he charged forward once again and started relentlessly blasting SpongeBob with his explosions. But unlike the first time when SpongeBob was dodging the majority of Bakugou's attacks or absorbing Bakugou's regular punches, Bakugou managed to start causing damage to SpongeBob. SpongeBob was barely getting any blocks or dodges in as Bakugou pummeled him with explosions.

"You can absorb my punches, Sponge Freak! But not my explosions!"

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ _Boom! Boom! Boom! BOOM! BOOM! KABOOM! BOOM! KABOOM! BOOM!_

"Oof, poor SpongeBob..." Commented Jirou.

"Yeah, I mean, he's the new kid. Give him a break." Added Kaminari as he pointed at the fighting pair with his thumb.

_Boom! BOOM! BOOM! KABOOM!_

After several more blows, SpongeBob his the ground with soot marks all over his body. But as he tried to pick himself back up, Bakugou placed his boot on SpongeBob's chest as he started charging up his hand for another explosion.

"So much for beating Bakugou on the first day..."

"Hehehe, now for my finisher..." Growled Bakugou as he prepared his finishing move.

"Alright, that's enough! This fight is over!" Ordered Aizawa as he started to walk forward. Knowing that Bakugou was about to go too far.

"I-..." But before Aizawa could take another step, the students, and even Bakugou stopped moving as they all looked down as SpongeBob who was still under Bakugou's foot.

"I-... I may be down, but I'm not out!" Yelled SpongeBob as he suddenly pushed Bakugou's foot off of his chest as Bakugou began to fall. But before Bakuoug could catch himself, SpongeBob instantly performed a kip up combined with a double kick move as he kicked Bakugou in the ribs and sent him into the air as SpongeBob picked himself up.

As Bakugou was falling back to the ground, SpongeBob got into his battle position as he yelled out "An now, SPIN TECHNIQUE!"

SpongeBob leaped up into the air and spun around with his legs sprawled out. Instantly landing a barrage of kicks on Bakugou before knocking him back, and out of the ring in an instant. The students looked on in shock as they turned their attention from the defeated Bakugou, to SpongeBob who was still in his fighting position.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Asked Mina.

"I said I was into KARAT-EI! Didn't I?" Stated SpongeBob as Aizawa walked over to Bakugou and started helping him up.

"It's over, SpongeBob wins, Bakugou loses!" Announced Aizawa. But before anyone could say anything else...

_Ring!_

"Oh, class is over. Alright guys, head to your next class. You don't wanna be late." Stated Aizawa as he pointed to the main building. Most of the students did as their teacher told them as they walked back to the main building to get ready for their next class.

"I don't need your help! I'm fine!" Yelled Bakugou as he pushed Aizawa off of him and stood there with a furious look on his face.

"Both of you, go to the nurses office to get checked out by Recovery Girl. Then head to your next class. Dismissed." Stated Aizawa as he turned around and started to walk away.

Bakugou and SpongeBob both stood there akwardly for a moment, before SpongeBob turned to Bakugou and extended his hand.

"Hey, sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got carried aw-Hey!" SpongeBob was silenced as Bakugou grabbed SpongeBob by the front of his costume and lifted him off the ground.

"LISTEN TO ME! Your nothing but an annoying bug, like Deku... You didn't hurt me, you are BENETH ME! I have an awesome explosion quark! You have a lame sponge quark... You better know your place here and stay the HELL OUTTA MY WAY! GOT IT!?" Growled Bakugou as SpongeBob held up his hands in defense.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever you say!" Said SpongeBob in a nervous tone as Bakugou dropped the American and started to walk off.

"That was intense, you okay?" Asked Uraraka as SpongeBob looked over to see Deku, Uraraka, and Iida walk over to him with concerned looks on their faces.

"Hehe, yeah. No problem. Nothing I can't handle." Said SpongeBob in a confident tone of voice as the trio of friends glanced at one another.

"I hope you don't think any differently of us because of Bakugou." Stated Iida as SpongeBob brushed it off with a wave of his hand.

"Please, I've faced much worse back in the U.S... It's fine you guys, I still think your all as cool as when I first met you." Said SpongeBob with an optimistic smile, as the trio of friends shot back smiles of their own.

"Well, let's get going. We don't want to be late for our next class." Said Iida as he and the rest of the students turned and started walking back towards the school.

"Hey, you want me to show you where the nurses office is? Bakugou gave you quite the beating." Stated Deku as SpongeBob waved his hand in dismissal.

"I'm fine, I already healed myself of my wounds." Stated SpongeBob as Iida, Uraraka, and Deku all turned to him.

"Wait, you healed yourself in the few minutes between now and the fight? Do you have a regeneration quirk as well?" Asked Midoriya as he pulled out his notebook.

"Actually yeah, I do. I'm a sponge after all. I can heal my wounds just like that." Said SpongeBob as he snapped his fingers.

"I can see why you came to study abroad now, your quirk makes you look invincible." Observed Iida as SpongeBob shot him a nervous smile.

"I mean... It wasn't always like that..." Stated SpongeBob as Deku stopped and looked over at him. "When I was a kid, my quark was actually very weak. In fact, I might have well been quirkless, that's how useless it was. But, after training, I made something out of it."

Izuku continued to stare at SpongeBob with widened eyes. 'He wasn't born with a strong quirk, he even stated he thought it was so weak he might as well been quirkless... Like Mirio, like All Might... Like me. Even after all that, he's still incredibly positive and strong... Fascinating...'

"Besides, I'm not invincible. Just like every other quirk user in the world, my power isn't limitless. Like actual sponges, or any other living organism, my body uses up biomass and energy whenever I regenerate. Something like an explosive beat down isn't a problem for my body to heal. But, if I take some serious damage that's when I'll start of have problems." Explained SpongeBob as he looked at his hand and balled it up into a fist.

"Even with all my training, I still need to get stronger in order to become a great hero..." Stated SpongeBob, to himself more then the others around him.

"Hmm, well don't worry SpongeBob. Here at UA your going to get everything you need to become a great hero. I'm on that same path, and with help from each other, we'll be great heroes in no time." Said Deku optimistically as he placed his hand on SpongeBob's shoulder. SpongeBob simply looked back with a smile of his own.

"Thanks, Deku."

* * *

**Japan, Hero Academy, Heights Alliance:**

All the students of Class-1A were hanging out around the common area. Several hung out in their own groups with others sitting on the couches and just talking. In particular many were either sitting or standing around as they talked with their American guest, SpongeBob.

"Wait a second, so your saying after your boss got injured and your co-worker was put in charge and stationed you to work alone at the Krusty Krab, he came back over a dozen times? And the last one... He was running through the streets... naked and covered in bubbles...?" Asked Momo in a hesitant and slightly disturbed tone.

"Yup! And the kicker of all this? We forgot to switch the closed sign, to OPEN! We could've taken the WHOLE day off! Bahahaha! Bahahahaha!" Laughed SpongeBob.

"Hey, are you sure your co-worker wasn't... taking advantage of you?..." Asked Jirou as SpongeBob waved her off.

"Don't be silly! Manward and I are best friends! He just needed to run a bunch of airends, that's all!" Stated SpongeBob with a smile.

"So... Moving away from the story of your co-worker, running naked through the streets... What's America like compared to here?" Asked Iida, trying to steer the conversation into something that was more appropriate.

"Hmm... Well, it's actually all pretty similar. Except for a few things, like everything being in Japanese and not English. Or the paper doors you have here." Stated SpongeBob as Todoroki turned to him from the back.

"So your the one who walked through all the shoji screens we had in the dojo? Your supposed to SLIDE those doors open! Not walked THROUGH them!" Stated Todoroki.

"I don't have time for that." Stated SpongeBob with a dismissive wave. "Anyways, the Bikini Bottom is a great town! We have a beach, comic book shop, restaurants, and basically everything else a regular town has."

"What about a gym? Or a place for guys to hang out?" Asked Kirishima as he hung over one of the couches.

"Well... There's the Salty Spitoon, the toughest place on Earth. They say you need to have muscles on your muscles and muscles on your eyeballs." Stated SpongeBob as he pointed to his eyes. Mina and Tooru rolled their eyes at the notion.

"What guy who's overly insecure with his masculinity would go to a place like that?" Asked Tooru in an annoyed tone.

"Sounds like the place for me!" Stated Kirishima with a thumbs up.

"Me too!" Added Kaminari.

"I could hang out there, too!" Added Sero as the rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Say, I've been wondering, do you have anyone in mind who'd you like to have an internship with?" Asked Deku as this caught everyone's attention.

"I guess I've had a few in mind... I wanna train with the best heroes in Japan. Either Gang Orca or All Might, or maybe both if I can. Gang Orca is the best aquatic hero in all of Japan, and he can really help me with water based training. And All Might... Well, he's All Might. Even if he's retired, I'd really like to train under him if I can. And see if I can learn how to become an embodiment of hope like him." Stated SpongeBob with a smile on his face.

"Those are some high standards you have to become a hero, and flying over to Japan to study abroad really shows your commitment to it." Stated Iida as he chopped the air like he always does.

"Oh please, your making me blush! Bahahahaha!" Said SpongeBob with a blush and a wave of his hand.

"It's a good thing you decided to come to UA, because there's no better place you can get some one-on-one time with All Might." Stated Uraraka.

"Yeah, so when can I actually meet him?" Asked SpongeBob as the sound of a door creeking open can be heard.

"How about now?" Everyone paused and looked over to see All Might, Mirio, and Eri walking into the common space.

"All Might, Mirio, Eri, what are you doing here?" Asked Deku as everyone's focus shifted to All Might.

"I came by to properly meet our new abroad student. And Mirio wanted to meet him too." Stated All Might as he gestured to Mirio.

"Oh, that's nice. But, why did you bring Eri?" Asked Tsu as everyone's attention turned to Eri, who was still very shy as she hid behind Mirio's pantleg and held his hand.

"Well, I thought since our foreign guest is going to be staying with us for a while, he should get antiquated with Eri." Stated Mirio as he looked down at Eri who was still hiding behind his pantleg.

"Nice to meet all of you! It's nice to finally meet you too, Mr. Might." Said SpongeBob as he walked over to the trio with a smile. All Might softly laughed before responding.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hillenburg." Said All Might as he shook SpongeBob's hand.

"If it's alright with you sir, I'd like to be called Bob. Or SpongeBob."

Of course. And please, Mr. Might is my father's name. You can just call me All Might. Or Toshi, if you want." Stated All Might as he shook SpongeBob's hand.

"All right... All Might, Bawhahahaha!" Stated SpongeBob as he started to laugh at his own sentence.

"And I am Mirio! One of the Big Three of UA! Actually one of the ex-Big Three. But still training to become a hero! All Might told me all about your training and everything. It's nice to meet ya!" Stated Mirio as he bowed to SpongeBob. SpongeBob respectfully bowed back at the senior student with a smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Said SpongeBob before looking down at the little girl holding Mirio's hand.

"Oh, and you must be Eri, right?" Asked SpongeBob as he slowly got to one knee to be on her level.

"Umm..." Said Eri shily as she clung to Mirio's hand.

"It's okay Eri, introduce yourself." Encouraged Mirio as Eri shifted her glance between Mirio and SpongeBob before stepping out from behind Mirio's leg and walked up to SpongeBob.

"Hey there, my name is Bob Hillenburg. I'm from America to study abroad here to become a hero. But, you can call me SpongeBob." Said SpongeBob as he gave a friendly smile and held out his hand.

"SpongeBob?... That's a silly name. But... I like it..." Said Eri as she shot SpongeBob a small smile and shook his hand.

"Thank you. Even all the way in America I heard the news about what happened. You must be one tough kid to go through all that and still smile... I can just tell your gonna do some great things when you get older." Said SpongeBob with a smile and a thumbs up. Eri smiled and blushed as she shily turned her head away.

"Umm... Thank you..." Replied Eri shily, but before anyone could say anything else, Mina's voice rang through the common room.

"Hey, Mirio, Eri, All Might! We're glad you stopped by, we're about to play some Uno! Wanna join?" Asked Mina as everyone looked over to see Mina and several other students pulling cards as everyone gathered around the table in the middle of the couches to either play or spectate.

"What do you say Eri? Wanna play some Uno?" Asked Mirio as Eri looked up at the third year.

"I... I don't know how to play..." Said Eri shily as Mirio let out a laugh.

"Hahaha! Don't worry Eri, we can teach you." Stated Mirio as he and Eri walked over to the couch where all of the students gathered at.

"Oh! I love that game! Don't forget me-"

"SpongeBob..." SpongeBob stopped in his tracks as he looked over to see All Might called him.

"Yeah?"

"It'd like to speak with you if it's not too much trouble." Stated All Might as he turned to Deku as well. "You too Young Midoriya. I need to speak with both of you in private."

All Might then turned around and walked over to one of the furthest halls from the common area. SpongeBob and Deku traded odd expressions before following All Might to speak with the ex-pro.

"You wanted to speak to us, Mr. All Might?" Asked SpongeBob as he and Izuku stood in front of All Might and out of earshot of rest of the kids who were busy playing Uno.

"Yes, I already know of your training with Mermaid Man, Young SpongeBob." Stated All Might as SpongeBob expressed a shocked look while Izuku looked over at SpongeBob with a shocked expression.

"Woah! You really trained under Mermaid Man! That's so cool!" Expressed Izuku as he was full of excitement.

"Young Midoriya! Shhh!" Hushed All Might as Izuku placed his hands over his mouth.

"Oh! Sorry!" Apologized Izuku with his hands still over his mouth.

"Well, it's true. I've been personally training under Mermaid Man for a year now. We just keep it a secret because, it could be bad if the info gets out. Mermaid Man has a LOT of enemies who would love to know that info..." Explained SpongeBob as Deku nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I get it. But, why keep it THAT secret? I understand how villains might want to use that to hurt Mermaid Man, but there are already plenty of young heroes training under pros. What makes this so different?" Asked Izuku.

"Well, Young Midoriya... I was once the Symbol of Peace for not only Japan, but for the world. My presence stopped crime in it's tracks before it even happened. But there isn't only one symbol like that in the world. There are plenty of different symbols in the world. Such as the old school hero Crimson Riot was the Symbol of Strength, he inspires others to become stronger and tougher and create more heroes. Like Young Kirishima. Endeavor is the Symbol of Passion. Even though he wants to become the number one hero properly, he never will. Remember his battle with the High-End Nomu? Endeavor's will and passion got him through that battle and enabled him to defeat the Nomu. He will NEVER be the Symbol of Peace, but he CAN be the Symbol of Passion, and inspire young heroes to work hard to become just like him..." Stated All Might as all three looked over at the couches to see everyone playing Uno. The trio zoomed in on Kirishima and Todoroki who were observing the four others who were playing the game.

"... Oh, that makes sense. Different heroes inspire different things in people! Woah, that's so facinating!" Stated Deku in amazement. "So... What does that mean for SpongeBob training under Mermaid Man?"

"Mermaid Man, as you know, is the greatest aquatic-type pro hero in the world. Like how I was once the Symbol of Peace, or Crimson Riot is the Symbol of Strength, or Endevor is the Symbol of Passion, Mermaid Man is the Symbol of The Ocean." Explained All Might as SpongeBob turned to Deku.

"It's kinda hard to get it at first, but the ocean is one of the most important aspects of the world. Think about it, people use the ocean for food, trading, and more. But the ocean can also be used by pirates and criminals as well. There are heroes on land all over the world already, there are barely any water-based heroes, and villains can use that as their advantage. It's a delicate balance, and if that balance if ever upset, it can mean chaos for the world itself." Explained All Might as Deku developed another look of realization on his face.

"So, Mermaid Man is the Symbol of The Ocean!" Deduced Deku.

"Yup, that's right. He needed someone who can follow in his footprints, so... I was lucky enough to be chosen to become The Symbol of the Ocean." Stated SpongeBob with a humble smile on his face.

"Okay then." Replied Deku.

"But there's still something I'm curious about Mr. All Might Sir. Why did you want to talk to me?" Asked SpongeBob as All Might and Deku shared a quick glance before turning back to SpongeBob.

"Young SpongeBob, I can't give you the specifics because of very important reasons, but me and Young Midoriya are doing something very similar." Stated All Might as he gestured his hand over to Deku.

"Young Midoriya here is walking in my footsteps to become the new Symbol of Peace and Number One hero... I talked with Mermaid Man over the phone, and I promised him to teach you everything you need to know about being a true professional hero. You already trained under Mermaid Man, but you need to learn from other sources." Said All Might as SpongeBob began to slightly tear up before bowing his head at All Might.

"Thank you so much, Mr. All Might Sir! I promise to do my best!" Stated SpongeBob as All Might let out a slight laugh before turning to Deku.

"Young Midoriya, I'm going to ask you a big favor. I need you to assist Young SpongeBob here in being a hero as well. Teach him what you've already learned, who knows? Maybe you can learn a few things from him." Stated All Might with a smile as Deku smiled back and bowed as well.

"Of course, All Might! I'll do whatever I can to help!" Stated Izuku as All Might looked at the two boys and gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright then. Enjoy the rest of your night, boys. I'll see you two later." Stated All Might as he waved before turning around and walking away.

"Bye, All Might!" Said Deku and SpongeBob in unison.

"That was really nice of All Might to help me out like that." Said SpongeBob as he turned to Deku.

"Yeah, he IS All Might after all..." Stated Deku.

"True... But I still think Mermaid Man can beat him in a fight." Replied SpongeBob with a mischievous smirk.

"Nah... All might can still win..." Stated Deku with a smirk of his own.

"Either way, how about we both work hard to become like them?" Asked SpongeBob with his fist raised up.

"Hehe, sure thing." Said Deku as he fist bumped SpongeBob.

"Hey SpongeBob, Izuku, wanna play the next round?" Asked Kirishima from the couch as SpongeBob and Deku looked over at him.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a sec!" Yelled out SpongeBob as he and Deku walked over to the table.

* * *

 **Japan, Hero Academy, Heights Alliance:** _Later..._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!... I'm beat!" Exclaimed Mina as she laid her head back on the couch. In fact, the whole common room was tired and exhausted from their rousing talks and games.

"Yeah, I'm about ready to hit the hay too." Added Sero as the rest of the group either nodded or vocalized their agreement.

"We can't be tired for classes tomorrow... We gotta be at our best." Stated Midoriya as he was surprised and taken aback as Iida popped in out of nowhere.

"Yes! Everyone, go to bed and get some rest! Also, don't forget to brush your teeth and shower!" Stated Iida as he chopped the air and everyone started standing up and walking off. But before everyone left, Tooru stopped in her tracks. Mina, Uraraka, and the rest of the girls stopped and looked back to see Tooru standing still.

"Hey, is something wrong, Tooru?" Asked Mina.

"I just realized, if SpongeBob is staying in the dorms with us, we should take a look at his room as well!" Said Tooru as she pointed her invisible finger at SpongeBob who gave here and the rest of the other students confused looked. Meanwhile all the students started developing faces of realization.

"Huh? What do you guys mean?" Asked SpongeBob with a look of utter bewilderment.

"Oh yeah, that's true..." Stated Satou.

"That is true, we can't really judge all the rooms until we take a look at his." Added Kirishima.

"I wonder what SpongeBob's room looks like? Like one of ours or something completely different." Stated Kaminari as he scratched his chin.

"But, he is still our guest. We can't force him to show us his room if he doesn't want to." Argued Orjiro.

"He's right. If he doesn't feel comfortable, we shouldn't force him." Added Shoji.

"But still, I wonder what an average American boy's room is like!" Said Mina in wonder.

"Silence! It's his first night here! If he dosen't want to show us he doesn't have to!" Stated Iida assertively.

"Uhh... I'm totally lost here..." Stated SpongeBob as he scanned all the students in the room. The was until Deku and Uraraka turned to him.

"Oh, a few months ago when the school decided to move us into dorms, we had a little competition to see who had the best room." Explained Deku as Uraraka took a step forward.

"It was actually pretty fun, we got to see what everyone's rooms were like and a glimpse at their private lives... Trust me, it's actually much more fun then is seems." Stated Uraraka as Kaminari and Mineta suddenly dashed up to SpongeBob and started whispering.

"Unless you have tons of baked goods or fluffy animals in there, the girls will show no mercy! They will attack your ego until there's nothing left!" Warned Kaminari in a desperate voice.

"They are nothing but a bunch of heartless harpies who will destroy whatever self-esteem you possess! They didn't even check MY room!" Stated Mineta with a mix of humiliation and spite.

"We can HEAR you, you know..." Growled Jirou as her aux cords flung across the room and stopped instantly. Only being a few inches away from Kaminari and Mineta's faces.

"Come on guys... You know we didn't mean it!" Said Kaminari with his hands up, trying to defused the situation.

"Yeah, what he said..." Added Mineta.

"So, what do you say, SpongeBob? Do you want to show us your dorm?" Asked Yaoyorozu as everyone turned back to SpongeBob.

"Really?... You guys see me enough as one of the Class-1A students that you want to see my room?... OH MY GOSH I NEVER THOUGHT THIS MOMENT WOULD COME!" Said SpongeBob out of pure joy with a toothy grin on his face.

_Later..._

All the students gathered together behind SpongeBob as SpongeBob was unlocking the door to his room as he grabbed the handle. Several like Uraraka, Mina, Tooru, Kaminari, Kirishima, and a few others were really excited to see what SpongeBob's room was like. While others like Tokoyami, Shouji, Ojiro, and Todoroki were interested as well, but weren't as openly excited as the rest were.

"Just a forewarning, my room is gonna be a little different from your average room..." Stated SpongeBob as he pushed open the door and walked in, followed by the rest of the students as they all looked around in shock and amazement.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked SpongeBob with a confident tone.

"Woah! So different!" Said the kids in unison.

The room itself looked just like SpongeBob's bedroom back at home, the room was renovated with the walls having red bamboo wallpaper on the right side and blue metal wallpaper on the left. On the right, there's a bed that contains three white mattresses, bamboo sticks used to hold them together, a white pillow, and a green buoy with dark green rings. Above his bed is a diving board connected to a ladder, which appears to be used to jump from. The ceiling was also renovated to be higher then the rest of the rooms.

Other notable objects in the room include a foghorn that seems to be attached to an alarm clock, which sits atop a barrel, several posters of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, posters of the ocean and sea animals, a treasure chest on the side of the room, several comics scattered over the floor, and several other boyish objects.

"Cool! It reminds me of the ocean! So relaxing!" Exclaimed Mina.

"It reminds ME of Hawaii!" Exclaimed Uraraka.

"Wow, you really take your 'theme of the ocean' to heart." Commented Kirishima as SpongeBob looked back with a smile.

"What can I say? The ocean is like a second home for me! Who hates the ocean anyway?" Asked SpongeBob as Deku and Uraraka started to scan the posters of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"Woah! It's like Deku's room! Except, more Mermaid Man and less All Might..." Observed Uraraka.

"I gotta say, you keep your Mermaid Man merchandise in pristine condition. You even protect it from dust, now that's respect." Exclaimed Deku as Kaminari and Mineta instantly dashed up to SpongeBob with shocked expressions.

"Is EVERYONE completely rebuilding their rooms like this!? You've only been here for a day for heaven's sakes!" Exclaimed Kaminari.

"Let me guess, you rebuilt it in a day using 'hard work'!?" Asked Mineta sarcastically.

"Huh, I didn't really take you for someone to actually work hard like this..." Addressed Todoroki as he turned to SpongeBob

"Bawhahaha! Yeah, hard work and... A little help from my friends..." Said SpongeBob as he transformed into his sponge form and another head popped up from his neck.

"Like me!" Said the head as another one popped up.

"And me!" And another head popped out.

"And me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the majority of students in terror as SpongeBob and his extra heads laughed at the fright of his fellow classmates.

"Scared ya, didn't I? Don't worry guys, since I'm a sponge I learned how to duplicate myself and get some extra help if I need it." Said SpongeBob as the students terror soon turned into impressed and surprised looks.

"Like the common sea sponge! Of course!" Stated Iida.

"That makes sense..." Stated Tsuyu.

"I wish I had a quirk like that... That would be so cool..." Stated Sero.

"It is... Except it's a handful. I can only create and control a few before my mind starts to be stretched too thin. But, it's pretty darn useful..." Stated SpongeBob as the extra heads of varies sizes around his main head laughed, before retracting back into his body, as creeped out looks entered the students expressions.

"Yeah, just... Promise us you will NEVER do something like that EVER again..." Asked Jirou.

"Hey, is this an alarm clock? It looks cool." Commented the voice of Midoriya as SpongeBob looked over in fear to see Izuku was reaching for his foghorn alarm clock.

"Wait! Deku don't-!" Yelled SpongeBob as he tried to stop Deku, but it was too late as Deku already pressed the button on the alarm clock.

_VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The force of the foghorn blew Izuku, SpongeBob, and the rest of the students back as it continued to sound off. As everyone tried to stand their ground against the foghorn and not be moved by it, their efforts were in vain as they were still pushed back along with several of the smaller items in SpongeBob's room being pushed back.

_VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

But SpongeBob managed to march forward against the power of the foghorn and reach for the on/off switch.

_VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Click!_

SpongeBob managed to shut it off as all the students had looks of surprise and shock on their faces with their hair all messed up.

"What... was... THAT!?" Yelled Iida as SpongeBob turned to them with a nervous smile.

"Hehehe... Sorry guys, my alarm clock is... pretty powerful..." Stated SpongeBob nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where do you even GET an alarm clock like that!?" Yelled Sero.

"I actually made it myself by combining a broken foghorn I found with my alarm clock... I'm kind of a heavy sleeper..." Replied SpongeBob with a nervous smile.

"SpongeBob! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to touch it, it just looked cool and I-" But Deku stopped talking as SpongeBob interrupted him.

"No, that was my bad. I should've warned you guys about it..." Stated SpongeBob in a cheapish mannor.

"Either way that alarm clock it too loud! You will disturb the other students!" Ordered Iida as he chopped the air as always.

"Don't worry, I'll turn it down..." Stated SpongeBob in a calming voice.

"Good! If you don't, students will loose sleep and thus slow down our ability to learn!" Replied Iida.

"You better, mon amie. I need my beauty sleep!" Stated Aoyama.

"Alright, we saw his room. Can I go to bed now?" Asked Todoroki.

"Yeah, thanks for playing along." Thanked Deky as Todoroki turned around and left.

"That goes for everyone else! Go to bed and get a designated eight hours of sleep to be at your optimum state!" Ordered Iida as most students replied with a mix of murmers before leaving.

* * *

**Japan, Hero Academy, Heights Alliance:**

"Hey Mario, can I get a large double olive, double-"

"Patrick! It's me, SpongeBob." Said SpongeBob as he held his phone to his ear and sat on his bed.

"You work at Pizza Castle now?" Asked Patrick in confusion.

"Wha-... No! I'm studying abroad at Hero Academy in Japan! I already told you before I left, weren't you listening?" Asked SpongeBob in slight annoyance.

"Well, you should know by now that I have a listening problem..." Argued Patrick over the phone as SpongeBob slightly rolled his eyes. "Anyways, how is it going there, buddy? Did you meet All Might yet?"

"Yeah! He's pretty skinny in person, but he's also super nice! I even got an autograph from him!" Stated SpongeBob excitedly.

"Woah, he gave you an autograph? So cool!" Said Patrick in an excited tone.

"Yeah... But I forgot to ask him to write it in English and not Japanese..." Said SpongeBob in an embarrassed tone.

"Okay, so, whats it like over there? What are the other kids like?" Asked Patrick.

"It's mostly the same, except a few small things. Nothing major though... The kids are actually really friendly and nice. And the footage from the Sports Festival doesn't do them justice enough, they're all really powerful." Said SpongeBob.

"You think your gonna learn everything you need to know to become a pro?" Asked Patrick.

"It's kind of a long road... But I hope so, and when I do I'll be as good as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!" Said SpongeBob enthusiatically.

"Congratulations buddy, you think after you learn what you need to learn and come back to America, we can celebrate?" Asked Patrick.

"Yup, when I come back we'll party till we're purple!"

"I LOVE BEING PURPLE!"

"And we're gonna go where ALL THE ACTION IS!"

"Woah... You don't mean-"

"Oh I mean..."

"GOOFY GOOBER ICE CREAM PARTY BOAT!" Yelled SpongeBob and Patrick in unison.

"ARE YOU READY TO GO NUTS!?" Yelled SpongeBob.

"I'M ALREADY HEARING VOICES!" Yelled back Patrick.

"ARE YOU READY TO-"

_BOOM!_

But the two stopped as SpongeBob's room was shaken by a loud explosion that came from the room below his.

"SPONGE FREAK! DO YOU FUCKIN' MIND!? FUCKING HELL, I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!" Yelled the voice of Bakugou from the floor.

"I guess I'll have to talk to you later, Patrick. APPARENTLY SOME OF MY NEW CLASSMATES ARE EAVESDROPPING!" Yelled SpongeBob as both his phone and the floor.

"WELL HOW RUDE OF SOME NEW CLASSMATES!" Yelled Patrick over the phone as SpongeBob hung up the phone. But as he was about to put it to the side and go to sleep, it rang again.

SpongeBob picked up the phone and read that the caller ID read 'Mermaid Man'. Without hesitation, SpongeBob picked it up and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Mermaid Man?" Asked SpongeBob.

"Well, hello Young Lad! How are things treating you over there?" Asked the voice of Mermaid Man himself. His voice was just as heroic as All Might was before he retired.

"Its great! The kids and teachers are nice and I made a few new friends!" Stated SpongeBob excitedly.

"Good to hear, lad. Did All Might talk to you yet?" Asked Mermaid Man.

"Yeah, he told me everything that you guys talked about. Him and his own successor Deku are gonna help me get better!" Stated SpongeBob.

"Good, you've already learned a lot from me, but there's still so much more to learn. And what better place to learn from than the best school for heroes in Japan? That Izuku-Boy is special, that entire Class-1A is special. And you can learn so much from not only your teachers, but your new classmates as well. All young and inspiring to become fantastic heroes. Remember this lesson, lad... There is ALWAYS something to learn! Do you understand?" Asked Mermaid Man.

"Of course, I'm ready for anything!" Stated SpongeBob with an incredibly enthusiastic tone.

"Well, I should get going. But before I do, there is something very important I need to tell you, lad." Stated Mermaid Man in a newly serious tone.

"Really? Is something going on?" Asked SpongeBob.

"There have been rumors going around the underworld that a group of American villains are in Japan, and that they are planning something big. But nothing confirmed yet." Stated Mermaid Man as SpongeBob developed a surprised look.

"Really? Oh no, is everything going to be alright?" Asked SpongeBob.

"Don't worry, lad. Me and the other pros in America and in Japan are already investigating. Since your still new to the area, I thought you should be informed. Only me, several pros, and American and Japanese officials know about this. We don't want to spread panic, so keep this a secret, alright?" Asked Mermaid Man.

"Yes, sir! Don't worry, Mermaid Man. I won't tell anyone." Stated SpongeBob as he saluted.

"Good. Now go and get some sleep, you don't want to miss your class tomorrow, do ya?" Asked Mermaid Man.

"Of course not, Mermaid Man!" Stated SpongeBob as Mermaid Man chuckled to himself over the phone. The two then hung up as SpongeBob laid down in his bed and pulled the covers over himself.

* * *

**Paranormal Liberation Front Home Base:**

In a dark large building in an unknown location, there were around a hundred criminals and wannabe villains in a big crowd and stood in front of a large stage. The stage itself is where the heads and leaders of this group of lowlifes stood. On the stage stood the heads of the organization from the disbanded organizations of the Meta Liberation Front and the League of Villains. Most notably Shigaraki, Dabi, Mr. Compress, Toga, Trumpet, Geten, and Re-Destro. Shigaraki himself sat in his own throne in the middle of the stage as if he was a king.

"Lets get this over with... Open the door, bring them in." Ordered Shigaraki as a giant metal door on the opposite side of the room opened up and flooded Moon light into the area. The army of villains and thugs then parted like the Red Sea and split down the middle, allowing the leaders of the P.L.F. to get a good look at their new guests. Everyone saw a familiar figure walking through the door and into the dark building. As the figure got closer, everyone recognized the man as Spinner. As Spinner walked closer and closer, he stopped once he got close to the army of thugs.

"You can come in now!" Yelled Spinner as he turned back to the open doorway.

Only a second later, thirteen different shadows started marching forward as all the criminals and the heads looked on in anticipation. As the figures finally entered, the leaders and criminals both saw the thirteen clearly.

Even though none of these figures were big time villains in Japan, they were still big enough to be recognized as several of the criminals looked on in shock and surprise. Although, only a few weren't very well known.

The first one appeared to be a hideous moth humanoid with red eyes, giant moth wings, insectoid legs around his body, and razor sharp teeth with green saliva dripping from them. The second one was a man in ripped street clothes, a scar down the left side of his head, and noticeably dirty hands. The third was a man-sized bubble with a face on it. The fourth was a slug-like monster with red eyes and razor sharp teeth. The fifth, was a a fish man in a green and black suit with a radiation symbol on his chest and his face being a fish-like burning skull. The sixth was a very obese man wearing glasses and sloppily eating a burger. The seventh was a very scrawny and nerdy looking man with cock-bottle glasses and several even scrawnier looking nerds following behind him, with all of them dressing up like their idol. The eighth was a ghostly green transparent man who was dressed up like a pirate, but he didn't walk like everyone else, he hovered over the ground. The ninth seemed to be a teenager, but he wasn't normal, he was white and appeared like he walked out of a child's sketch book as he carried a giant pencil and wore what appeared to be a heroes costume with a poorly drawn 'D' on his chest. The tenth was a tall and frightening looking man who was dressed up in biker attire and wore a pair of sun glasses, a bandanna around his face, and a cowboy hat on his head. The eleventh was a tall man in a blue and red armor with glowing red eyes that can pierce through the darkness. The twelveth was a woman in a clean white lab suit and a glowing green visor over her eyes, but by closer examination her visor is a part of her body, thus a part of her quirk. The final and thirteenth was a green robot that was the height of an average man with a single red visor for an eye.

The army of thugs whispered to each other as they looked upon the new arrivals. That was until they were instantly silenced from one look from Shigaraki. Shigaraki looked back at the group of thirteen as he leaned forward.

"Ohh... Spinner, you didn't tell me our new partners in crime were well-known American villains... It looks like we hit the jackpot here..." Stated Shigaraki as he analyzed the group carefully.

"Felicitations, malefactors... You must be this Shigaraki kid I've heard so much about. And with your own two hands- Oh, sorry... One in a half hands, you managed to take control of one of the most powerful groups in all of Japan. But, you also had tough Nomu's and All For One on your side and you still screwed up. I wonder how your gonna screw up with this..." Stated the green robot in a mocking tone as several of the leaders on the stage and Gigantomachia himself expressed offended looks as they were about to teach their 'guest' what happens when he insults their leader. But as they were about to move in, Shigaraki held up his hand, signaling his minions to stop.

"Insult me all you want, Plankton... You and your little organization is still crawling to ME for help..." Snapped back Shigaraki as Plankton let out a guttural growl.

"Who are these people? I mean, I know some of them as big time villains but, who's this Plankton guy?" Asked Mr. Compress as he leaned in and whispered at Shigaraki.

"Master told me about him... He hasn't done too much, but his intelligence is nothing like the world has ever seen before. He's smart and organized, we can use some of that..." Stated Shigaraki as Toga leaned in to talk to Shigaraki herself.

"Just to let you know, if this guy tries anything funny like that Overhaul guy did, we WILL kill them all..." Stated Toga in an aggressive tone as Shigaraki nodded.

"You still haven't told us who these people are yet, what do they have to offer?" Asked Dabi.

"Still, they have quite a few big league villains on their side." Replied Geten.

"I am Plankton, the smartest man in the world and I have gathered the seediest low brow villains I could find, all to join the organization E.V.I.L." Stated Plankton.

"E.V.I.L.? Is that an acronym?" Asked Mr. Compress.

"It stands for Every, Villain, Is, Lemons... Otherwise known as E.V.I.L." Stated Plankton in a smug tone.

"That's a stupid name..." Muttered Dabi.

"The name doesn't matter! It's all about our plan and what we can do! By the end of all this, E.V.I.L. will rule the world..." Claimed Plankton as he held his hand up and balled it into a fist.

"I'm taking this from some 'brilliant mastermind' who decided to hide in a safe area and send a robot in your place?" Asked Shigaraki with a small smirk.

"Who said I wasn't coming?" Asked the Plankton bot as Shigaraki raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Now, if you will all direct your attention to the southwest door..."

The criminals in the crowd all turned their attention to one of the large doors in the massive room.

"The one that is OPEN... morons..." Growled Plankton as everyone turned their heads to the open door that E.V.I.L just marched through.

"Prepare yourselves for me. A creature so powerful, so terrifying, so fearsome..." Stated Plankton the ground shook with every step as the real Plankton got closer and closer.

_Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! STOMP! STOMP!_

At this point, the members of the P.L.F. started to look on in anticipation and fear as the REAL Plankton got closer and closer. "... Prepare yourselves for something so MIND BENDINGLY LARGE! That those of you with weak constitutions may want to leave the building!"

"I gotta get outta here!" Yelled one of the biggest and buffest thugs from the army of villains.

"TOO LATE! Ready or not, here I come! QUAKE WITH FEAR YOU MORTAL FOOLS!" At this point, even the leaders of the P.L.F. began to express looks of concern.

 _STOMP! STOMP!_ _STOMP! STOMP!_ _STOMP! STOMP!_ _STOMP! STOMP!_

"BOW DOWN BEFORE THE AWESOME MIGHT OF-"

_CRASH!_

The massive figure broke through the massive door, only to be revealed that it was a massive green robot.

"... This huge robot was carrying the REAL me..." Stated Plankton as the robot opened up to reveal a man in a green suit and wearing an eye patch. "PLANKTON!"

A small set of stairs assembled in front of the massive mech as Plankton stepped out of the cockpit and walked down the stairs before taking center stage of his group. But as the real Plankton took his place at the head of his group, it was extremely noticable that he was very short. Around four and a half feet tall in fact.

"So... What does E.V.I.L. want from the P.L.F.? Do you want to work under us? Or would you rather try to overthrow us?" Asked Shigaraki as he looked down at Plankton and his group from his throne.

"You don't understand, we're not going to work under you or overthrow you... But we wish to work together, as a team." Stated the Dirty Bubble.

"Would you honestly turn down more help? Especially from big time villains like us? How foolish..." Stated Man Ray in his distorted haunting voice.

"But don't get us wrong, laddies. We're not a bunch of weak children who can't defend ourselves... If we even see a HINT of you trying to deceive us, you will all be joining the other traitorous souls trapped in Davy Jones locker!" Growled the Flying Dutchman in a stereotypical, yet intimidating pirate accent.

"Hmm... Well, if you don't mind I'd like to perform a little test to see if your worthy to be partners of the P.L.F..." Stated Shigaraki as he turned to the crowd of thugs on the side.

"You three, kill them all." Ordered Shigaraki as he pointed to three men in the crowd. The the three criminals consisted of a man with long claws, a woman with icicles for hair, and a large and buff man. The three looked at Shigaraki then back at E.V.I.L. for a moment, before expressing malevolent smiles as they charged at the group.

"These new fishes have no idea what their in for!" Yelled the bulky man.

"You shoulda stayed in America, freaks!" Yelled the man with the long claws.

"You'll soon learn why you should NEVER challenge the P.L.F.!" Yelled the woman with the icicle hair.

Plankton sighed in annoyance as he turned to the tall man in the biker outfit. "Dennis, take care of them..."

The biker nodded as the bulky man charged straight at him with sadistic murderous intent. Believing the biker was going to be a small fry.

"I'll turn you into a pretzel, cowboy!" The man spat out as he got closer to the biker.

_CRASH!_

But, without even saying anything, the biker simply uppercutted the man with enough force to send him flying to the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

All the members of the P.L.F. turned their heads and looked on in shock and surprise as they saw a hulking thug be thrown through the ceiling like it was nothing. The remaining man and woman looked on in shock themselves as Plankton casually turned to the living cartoon.

"DoodleBob, you know what to do..."

"Meyoyyoy, ladyonmamoy!" Replied the walking cartoon as the two thugs broke from their trance and turned to DoodleBob. The two criminals charged forward, ready to take down the walking cartoon. But at lightning fast speeds, DoodleBob pulled the giant pencil from off of his back and quickly drew a drawing of a hole on the floor.

As the two thugs got closer, they soon discovered that the pit DoddleBob just created was actually real, as they soon slipped and fell down the hole. Screaming the entire way down.

Shigaraki and the rest of the P.L.F. looked at E.V.I.L. in surprise and shock, Shigaraki knew that those three thugs were nothing but cannon fodder and he knew they were going down no matter what. But Shigaraki didn't expect them to be taken down in mere seconds.

"So, are you done assalting members of my organization? Or do you want a battle? Because if I even see a HINT of you trying to attack us again, we WILL reduce you and this entire place to dust. No matter how many goons or what kind of quirks you have, you will be destroyed." Stated Plankton, with the way he stated his argument and the look in his remaining eye telling all the members of the P.L.F. that he was dead serious.

Shigaraki thought to himself as he leaned forward. "Alright, but just answer me one question; What do you have to offer me and my organization... We already have everything we need. We have millions of dollars, an army of criminals and villains, some of the most powerful villains in Japan, and I myself possess All for One's quirk... What could you possibly have to offer me?"

"Oh... Nothing much, except for the blueprints for a doomsday device that can disrupt the Earth's magnetic field and cause untold destruction, and whoever controlled that device will be able to control the world." Stated Plankton nonchalantly as he looked at his fingernails. The members of the P.L.F. looked at Plankton in surprise.

If he was some simple crime lord or terrorist leader, the P.L.F. would simply laugh at him. But Plankton wasn't some simple crime lord, terrorist leader, or villain. He was proven to be the smartest man in the world thanks to his quirk.

"... You, seriously have a device that can cause natural disasters at will... Why should we believe you?" Asked Dabi as Plankton rolled his eye in annoyance and started to turn around.

"Alright everyone, he clearly doesn't want our help. We'll go somewhere else." Stated Plankton as he and the rest of his group began to turn around and walk out.

Shigaraki, Dabi, Toga, Trumpet, Mr. Compress, Geten, Spinner, Re-Destro, and the rest of the heads of the P.L.F. looked on in indecisiveness. They only had a few seconds to decide what they were going to do before E.V.I.L. left the building.

"Umm, Shigaraki. We do have a LOT of power, that fact is indisputable. But... This could be the P.L.F.'s chance to actually cause a major shift in the world, and allow us to reach our goals sooner." Stated Re-Destro in an organized, yet slightly frightened tone as Shigaraki glanced at him, before turning back at E.V.I.L. that was nearly through the door.

"If... If your telling the truth, if you HAVE a doomsday device like that. We will help you build it..." Called out Shigaraki that caused E.V.I.L. to stop in their tracks as Plankton looked back with a smile. "You want to be equals, fine... But I warn you, if we even have an INKLING of a feeling that you'll stab us in the back, I will disintegrate you myself without hesitation. Understand?"

"Of course, of course... And obviously, the same thing goes for us..." Stated Plankton coolly as he subtlety pumps his fist and turns to the woman with the visor. "Karen, I don't think I've been this satisfied since you agreed to marry me."

"I never agreed to that." Replied Karen in a sassy voice.

"But, I still have one more question..." Stated Shigaraki as Plankton turned back to the 20 year old.

"Do you have some muscle, or is THIS, everyone..." Asked Shigaraki as he gestured to the thirteen figures E.V.I.L. was made up of. Plankton shot a sly smile as he turned to Man Ray and the Flying Dutchman.

"Gentlemen..." Stated Plankton in a smooth way as he and Man Ray both tapped away at sets of controls on their wrists as the Flying Dutchman howled into the air.

"APPEAR MY GHOSTLY GHOST PIRATES!" Yelled the Flying DutchMan as suddenly, the room was swarmed by three different groups.

One group literally appeared out of thin air and behind many of the members of the P.L.F. and placed blades on their throats. They appeared to be green and transparent like the Flying Dutchman himself with the added bonus of the pirates appearing like they were walking corpses.

The second group dropped down from the roof with each member being based off of Man Ray's suit with the thugs being in blue and red body suits and held advanced rifles at the members of the P.L.F.

The last group busted through the walls, but unlike the other groups, these were all robots that appeared to be designed after Plankton himself. Several flew, several were colossal, and others were drones.

As the army of the P.L.F. was completely surrounded, the heads of the P.L.F. looked on from their stage with amazed looked on their faces. As they turned their attention back to the thirteen members of E.V.I.L. who were smiling smugly, Shigaraki leaned back in his throne with a satisfied look on his face.

"Not bad..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Japan, Hero Academy, Alliance Heights, The Boys Common Wash Room:**

It was the morning as several of the boys of Class-1A were in the common wash room cleaning up. Iida, Kirishima, Ojiro, Todoroki, Kaminari, Mineta, and Deku were all standing in front of the mirror and brushing their teeth. All the while one of the shower stalls behind them were being used.

"So, you guys have any plans for after school today? Me, Mina, Sero, and some of the others thought about going to the movies and the mall. You guys wanna come?" Asked Kirishima as he brushed his teeth.

"I've got training." Stated Todoroki flatly.

"I'd love to go, but I'll be busy doing extra credit homework." Stated Deku.

"I will come along! But only if the movie is educational and is rated PG-13." Replied Iida as he finished brushing and spat into the sink.

"Ugh, I'll talk about it with the others." Replied Kirishima as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Just getting a little tired of his friends strict code of morals and rules.

"I'll come along, I'll watch whatever you guys pick." Stated Ojiro as he spat into the sink.

"I'd love to come, but I got some homework on my plate I gotta take care of." Said Kaminari.

"I'll be busy... I have a strict night of web surfing... Don't knock on my door..." Said Mineta in a slightly creepy tone.

As everyone continued to clean up and brush their teeth, the door to the room opened up as Robert walked in, yawning as he moved to the mirror. He looked over and nodded at the other boys with a smile as the boys nodded back.

"Hey, Bob. Me and some of the other guys were planning to see the movies after school. Wanna tag along?" Asked Kirishima.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great! Can we see that horror movie where robots take over the world?" Asked SpongeBob as he pulled out a bar of soap.

"No! No Rated-R movies! Only PG-13 and educational movies! Horror movies like that only enforce the fear that humanity will eventually be overthrown by our new robotic overlords!" Iida said as he chopped the air with his hand vigorously.

"Dude, you really need to loosen up a bit." Stated Kirishima as he shot Iida a tired expression.

"Yeah, I'm with Kirishima on this. Sometimes people just have to step out of their comfort zones." Stated SpongeBob casually as he turned into his sponge form and ate the bar of soap that was nearby.

Everyone stopped brushing their teeth as they silently looked over at SpongeBob in shock as he swallowed the chewed up soap and started screwing in one end of a hose to the nozzle of a nearby sink

As he turned the sink on, he stuck the other end of the hose into his head as water started flowing into him.

SpongeBob whistled a spirited tone as he turned around and walked over to the shower stall that was still running and closed the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Yelled the voice of Bakugou in shock and rage.

"Oh, hey Bakugou! I didn't know this shower stall was occupied... While I'm here, you want me to get your back?" Asked SpongeBob.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Yelled Bakugou as SpongeBob head could be seen swelling up over the stall door. Finally, SpongeBob's body couldn't contain the soapy water any more as it flooded out of his body and coated the inside and outside of the shower with a wall of soapy bubbles.

"Hey, Bakugou, you still want me to get your back?" Asked SpongeBob's voice through the bubbling mess of the bubbles.

"I hate you so much..." Growled Bakugou's voice through the mountain of bubbles.

_Later..._

Everyone already left the boys common wash room as SpongeBob stayed behind to hose down the mountain of bubbles that was still in the stall occupied by Bakugou. As SpongeBob continued hosing down the bubbles, a fully dressed Bakugou came walking by as he stuck his pinkie in his ear and twisted it.

"Ugh... I still got bubbles in my ear..." Mumbled Bakugou as he walked by SpongeBob.

"Oh, hey Bakugou!" Stated SpongeBob as Bakugou instantly developed a look of absolute rage and spun around to face SpongeBob.

"What the fuck do you want!?" Roared Bakugou as SpongeBob stepped back for a moment out of instinctual fear.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for walking into your shower stall and flooding it with bubbles... Also, I wanted to say that even though we have our differences, I still hope we can really become friends one day. Your really powerful, and I'm sure your gonna become a great hero." Complimented SpongeBob only for Bakugou to grab SpongeBob by the colar and lift him off the ground.

"Don't you DARE talk down to me! It's bad enough to have ONE Deku to deal with!... A puny insect who will NEVER be as good as I am! But it's not just him that's getting better, YOU managed to beat me! I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to become the greatest hero that ever lived! And when we fight again, I'll prove it to you by shoving my foot up your ass! Got it!?" Yelled Bakugou as SpongeBob held up his hands defensively.

"Yeah, sure... And then can we be friends?" Asked SpongeBob as Bakugou growled in annoyance and dropped SpongeBob before walking out.

"I'll show you, I'll show you and Deku. I will be the best, and nobody will stop me..." Growled Bakugou as he finally left the washroom. SpongeBob stared at the door Bakugou walked through for a moment, as he just silently thought to himself.

'That guy has one serious inferiority complex... But, that's definitely whats pushing him to the top. Besides Deku, that guy is gonna be one powerful hero. But if I have to beat him up to become my friend, then by golly I'll do it!' Thought SpongeBob before zoning out.

'Where was I again?... Oh right, back to hosing down the bubbles.' Thought SpongeBob as he started hosing down the large amount of foam in the stall yet again.

* * *

**Japan, Hero Academy, Lunch Rush** **Cafeteria:**

In the cafeteria, Class-1A sat very close together as they ate. SpongeBob sat with them as everyone casually ate their food as usual, talked, and do everything else a bunch of teens would do. SpongeBob himself was eating a bowl of noodles as he had trouble picking up the noodles with a pair of chopsticks and eating them. As SpongeBob tried over and over again with little success, Uraraka and Iida stopped their conversation and took notice.

"Oh, Barnacles!" Growled SpongeBob as the noodles slipped from his chopsticks and fell back into the soup.

"You okay, SpongeBob?" Asked Uraraka.

"Oh yeah, no I'm fine. I'm just not used to this kind of food yet." Stated SpongeBob as he gestured to his bowl of noodles.

"Also, what was that? What that some kind of American curse I've never heard of? If so, stop saying it at once!" Ordered Iida as SpongeBob looked over at him with a cheapish smile.

"Hehe, sorry. Yeah, it's basically a Bikini Bottom phrase. And... Yeah, it kinda was a curse word. I'm sorry." Apologized SpongeBob as Iida pushed the rim of his glasses.

"Hm, very well. As long as you've learned your lesson." Stated Iida.

"So, you don't like it?" Asked Deku as he leaned in and looked down at SpongeBob's noodles.

"No, seriously. The food is fine, I'm just not used to eating this kind of food where I'm from." Stated SpongeBob in a nonconfrentational tone.

"You keep talking about that Krusty Krab place you like so much... Do you ever eat there?" Asked Shoto as he slurped up his soba.

"Oh yeah! The food at the Krusty Krab is great! I eat there whenever I can! It's actually a great place to work." Stated SpongeBob with a smile.

"Wow man, you are seriously an endless well of positivity." Commented Kirishima from across the table.

"But, I have to ask, doesn't it become hard to work at a fast food restaurant with some of the filth you have to deal with?" Asked Momo as SpongeBob shook his head.

"Nope! I keep my work station as clean as possible! The only things that can get annoying are the Krabby fumes and the fumes from those weird barrels of green stuff Mr. Krabs rented out to the government." Stated SpongeBob. "But yeah, I've always had a great time working there."

"It seems like you really liked it there. Do you have any friends back there?" Asked Tsuyu.

"Of course, there's my best friend Patrick Star. We do everything together, including collecting butterflies, bubble blowing, and watching the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy TV show. He can even eat a Krabby Double Delux in ONE BITE!" Said SpongeBob as he held up his pointer finger.

"That sounds really painful... But he does sound like a nice guy." Said Uraraka.

"Oh! There's also Sandy Cheeks, she's from Texas, she has the highest grades in the state, and he's a master of KARATEI!" SpongeBob said enthusiastically as he started performing several fighting poses and started swinging his hands around in a chopping motion, before accidentally chopping his bowl of noodles and breaking it.

"Oh... Sorry, must've gotten carried away..." Apologized SpongeBob as he started to clean up the mess with a napkin as Mineta scooted in to whisper to SpongeBob.

"But wait, I have to ask you Bob... Is there a REASON her last name is Chee- Balabla!" Mineta wasn't able to finish as Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around Mineta's head and forced his face into a nearby bowl of soup.

"She sounds lovely, SpongeBob." Stated Tsuyu calmly as she still held Mineta's face in the soup.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll make as many different connections and memories while I'm here too. You know what they say, you miss the city when your in the woods, but when your in the city you miss the woods." Said SpongeBob as everyone at the table glanced at one another before looking back at SpongeBob.

"Who says that?" Asked Todoroki.

"Uhh... Me, just now." Said SpongeBob awkwardly as a moment of silence passed. "So, anyway I heard you guys had some internships with several pros. What were they like?"

"I worked with the hero Gunhead. He might seem scary at first, but he's actually very sweet after you get to know him." Stated Uraraka.

"I had an internship with Manual, but I honestly didn't learn too much." Added Iida.

"Same here with Uwabami. I got plenty of offers from different agencies because of it, but besides that I didn't learn anything important." Said Momo as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I guess that's a good lesson to take from that... You gotta get with a hero who can enhance your unique set of skills." Stated SpongeBob as he leaned forward. "I was thinking of having a kind of move like Mermaid Man's Torpedo Mode."

"Yeah, I'm sure Mermaid Man's Torpedo Mode is really strong... But it's still no Detroit Smash." Stated Deku as SpongeBob turned to him.

"Yeah, but Detroit Smash isn't the same as one of Mermaid Man's water balls! It has the power to easily cleanly punch through a battleship." Argued SpongeBob as Midoriya leaned forward.

"Each move is more then just the same attack with a different name! He knows how to control the air pressure, and with each blow he can create blasts of air pressure to knock enemies back or knock down buildings! Plus he can use it creatively in battle and move around the battlefield with ease! Even if Mermaid Man tossed a water ball at All Might, All Might can defuse it with the force of one of his punches alone." Stated Midoriya with a smile as SpongeBob expressed a frustrated look.

"Huh... I can't tell who to root for." Stated Momo.

"I'm rooting for SpongeBob, All Might is cool, but I think Mermaid Man has the advantage." Kirishima stated from across the table.

"I don't know anyone who can defeat All Might, so I'm going with Deku." Uraraka said.

"Hmm... I believe Mermaid Man happens to be the stronger hero, from what I've seen." Added Momo.

"I guess I'd have to go with All Might." Added Tsuyu.

"It's a hard choice indeed! As a classmate of Izuku I should be supporting him, but as a host for Robert I should be supporting him!" Said Iida indecisively as he scratched his chin as SpongeBob and Deku continued to go back and forth with one another.

"But All Might can't to anything against Mermaid Man's orb of confusion!" Exclaimed SpongeBob as he pointed into the air with a smile.

"Yeah, but that means the user themselves would also be confused." Said Izuku as he snapped his fingers as SpongeBob.

"Darn, your right..." Mumbled SpongeBob. "Yeah, well Mermaid Man can- Ow!"

SpongeBob rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there, newbie. Your head was just so fat I couldn't avoid it."

"SpongeBob, are you okay?" Asked Momo as SpongeBob rubbed his head and smiled back at the girl.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Stated SpongeBob as he turned around to look at who was responsible for his pain.

"Your the new student from America who's studying from abroad, right? Too bad you were placed in a class full of dirty cheaters like these." Stated Monoma as he gestured to everyone else who was sitting at the table.

"Oh great..." Mumbled Mineta.

"Not him again..." Groaned Kirishima.

"Wait, do you guys know each other?" Asked SpongeBob as he looked back and forth between the others at his table and Monoma.

"He's Neito Monoma. He's from Class-1B and I think there might be a hole in his brain." Stated Tsuyu.

"At least I didn't cheat at the competition between Class-1A and 1B! Midoriya whipped out a new power that nobody knew about! If he didn't do that, we would be the rightful winners and you'd be nothing but a bunch of losers eating dirt! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Monoma as all the kids looked at him with concerned and creeped out looks.

"Oh... Well nice to meet ya then, Monoma! I'm Bob Hillenberg. But you can call me SpongeBob." Said SpongeBob as he held out his hand with a smile on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! My sincerest apologizes for those dirty cheaters in Class-1A for brainwashing you and turning you against the REAL heroes of Class-1B! But your deception won't work on me! I am FAR too smart for any dirty Class-1A tricks! Next time Class-1A and 1B fight Class-1B will take the medal and the rest of 1A will wallow in their own shame of what complete and utter losers they are! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Monoma hysterically as SpongeBob silently looked back at his fellow classmates with a questioning look. He didn't even have to say anything as Iida spoke up.

"Class-1A and Class-1B had the joint training exam where two classes would compete against one another in teams of four. Class-1A managed to win." Explaiend Iida as SpongeBob nodded his head in understanding.

"Come on, Monoma. Give the guy a break, he didn't do anything to you." Said Deku defending SpongeBob as Monoma just responded with more insane laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I'M SORRY HE HAD TO BE STUCK WITH A CLASS FULL OF DIRTY ROTTEN WANNABE HEROES! BUT SINCE HE IS IN YOUR CLASS, HE IS JUST AS GUILTY AS THE REST OF YOU! NEITHER HIM NOR THE REST OF YOU WILL BECOME ACTUAL HEROES! YOUR ALL JUST WORTHLESS PATHETIC- Ugh..." Monoma was silenced instantly as an orange haired girl zipped in out of nowhere and chopped his neck.

"That's enough, Monoma. Leave the poor guy alone, he's from America like Pony. You should have some empathy for him. Although there probably isn't enough room for empathy with that massive ego you have." Snapped Kendo as she looked back at Class-1A and SpongeBob.

"Yeah, sorry about Monoma here. I'm Kendo from Class-1B, and just to let you know, he does not represent all of us." Stated Kendo as SpongeBob simply nodded.

"Kendo... you foolish fool! Don't make peace with THEM... Or him! Class-1B are a bunch of cheaters and idiots who deserve no- Ugh!" Monoma was instantly silenced with another chop to the neck.

"THEY aren't the idiots here, Monoma..." Snapped Kendo as she walked away as she carried her lunch trey in one hand and dragged Monoma by his shirt collar in the other.

"Woah, she's like his big sister." Observed SpongeBob.

"She's actually like the big sister of all of Class-1B." Uttered Deku.

"Yeah, anyway, sorry you had to meet Monoma. I don't even think the guy has a soul." Added Kirishima.

"Nah, I wouldn't go that far. I mean, it's gotta be so miserable living without a soul. Who could even live like that?" Asked SpongeBob.

**America, The Bikini Bottom, Manward's House:**

Manward sat at his table as he sipped at his tea. Until suddenly stopping and looking over his shoulder, like he sensed something. Only to look around, shrug his shoulders, and continue drinking his tea.

**Japan, Hero Academy, Lunch Rush** **Cafeteria:**

"Things can get pretty crazy here at U.A., just as a forewarning." Warned Deku.

"Trust me, the Bikini Bottom has their own share of crazy things go on there. I'm no stranger to it. All we can do is go with the flow and face whatever crazy thing we run into next." SpongeBob stated with a smirk.

"Are you talking about villains or Monoma?" Asked Momo as SpongeBob looked at her with a serious look.

"Both."

* * *

**Japan, The Ocean, Several Miles off The Coast of Musutafu:**

"We've been at this all day and we got nothing!" Exclaimed one of the fishermen on the fishing boat floating in the middle of the ocean.

"That's strange, these waters are supposed to be swarming with fish. You think someone already overfished them? Or maybe some kind of pollutants that are responsible?" Suggested one of the other fishermen.

"Maybe their scared away by your stench." Suggested one of the other fishermen jokingly as the others quietly chuckled to themselves.

"Ahh, shut up." Said one of the fisherman as he stood up from his chair.

"Lets check the nets. Hopefully we caught more then a crab this time." Stated one of the other fishermen as all the men on the boat moved to one side of the ship and started tugging on the fishing net. Eventually the men yanked the net out of the water on onto the hull of the deck.

"Oh man, it stinks!" Groaned one of the fishermen as he pinched his nose and waved at the air.

"It's fish, of course they stink!" Snapped another fisherman.

"You know what I mean! It smells rotten!" Replied the man.

"Let's just see what we got." Said the fisherman as he untangled the net to see what they caught. To their surprise, they did catch fish, but nothing that should roam those waters.

"Wait... what are those? Is that a... Goblin shark?" Asked one of the fisherman as he got a closer look at one of the strange fishes. All of them also appeared to have chunks of flesh taken out of them by some large sharp toothed animal. Possibly a shark.

"Don't be stupid, those fish live in the deepest parts of the ocean." Argued one of the other fisherman.

"I don't know Hiroto, they look awfully strange... Could it be possible something forced them to these waters?" Asked one of the other fisherman. But as the fisherman named Hiroto turned to tell off his friend, there was a loud splash from the other side of the boat followed by a scream.

"Ahhhh-!"

_Splash!_

"What the-!? Keiji!?" Yelled one of the fishermen as the men all ran over to the opposite side of the boat to see if they could help out their boat mate.

"Oh no! Keiji!" Yelled one of the fishermen, with all the men could see was a series of ominus bubbles bubbling to the top of the water.

"No! You don't think he-!?"

"He's gonna be fine!" Yelled one of the other fishermen as he picked up a life reserver and was about to throw it. But before he could throw it, he saw something in the water that made him freeze in his tracks. Blood. Blood was spreading throughout the water as ripped pieces of Keiji's clothes floated to the top. But what scared everyone even more was a terrifying monstrous fishman who rose to the surface as he stared at all the fishermen.

"Food..." Growled the fishman as if on Que many more fish men started rising out of the water and climbing onto the boat.

"What are these things!?" Yelled one of the fisherman.

"Run! Run!" Yelled another fisherman as all the men started running away from the creatures. The creatures themselves looked like a mish-mosh of different sea creatures such as sharks, pufferfish, crustaceans, barracuda, octopuses, jellyfishes, or even walking mounds of barnacles.

But as one of the men ran for his life, he slipped on some water and fell down on the deck. As he turned around, he saw the barracuda man enclose on him. But the fisherman raised his hand just in time and instantly started firing nails out of his palm.

**Quirk- Nail Palms**

The nails pierced the creatures head and multiple places as it stumbled back into his brotheren. But instead of helping him and pulling him back into the water, the other creature men started eating the injured monster.

"Oh my god!" Screamed the fisherman as he got up and tried to run again, only to run into a tall anglerfish man who was looking down at him with killing intent.

"What-... What ARE you?..." Asked the fisherman in fear as he took a few steps back. The monster just stared at him like a piece of meat. With the last thing the fisherman ever saw was his own reflection in the fish eyes of the creature.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Japan, Musutafu Docs:**

Police siren lights flashed as dozens or police cars were parked around the Musutafu docs with the area taped off from the public and police officers and pro heroes scattered all over the scene.

But one thing that was the most eye catching among everything in the area was a particular fishing boat that was tied to one of the piers. But the boat was damaged with noticeable bloodstains on the deck and the mast of the ship. Police walked carefully around the scene as they took pictures and collected evidence.

Meanwhile, off to the side Police Chief Kenji Tsuragamae, Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, Pro Heroes Selkie, Fatgum, Gang Orca, and sidekick Sirius were talking about who or what could've caused these murders and why.

"Have the men found anything else of note we can use?" Police Chief Tsuragamae asked as he turned to Detective Tsukauchi as Tsukauchi started scrolling through his notes.

"Nope, just the same info we already have. Ten fishermen were attacked in the middle of the ocean, considerable damage was done to the boat itself, all other fish already caught and even the chum lying around was all gone, the only known remains of the fishermen were the bloodstains found all over the deck, and there were also scratch marks, most likely from the unknown attackers." Stated Detective Tsukauchi as Selkie crossed his arms and spoke.

"So, they didn't steal any money? Anything of actual value? By the way you described the scene, it sounded like they are attacked by wild animals. Wild animals who were able to crawl out of the sea and onto the boat."

"That's strange. No doubt it would've been aquatic type quirk users... But they are usually pirates, plundering boats for whatever they have. But this dosen't fit there M.O..." Stated Gang Orca.

"I don't know, there have been a lot of reports of cargo ships getting attacked by mysterious assailants from the sea and having a ton of their cargo going missing. That sounds like a pirate's M.O. to me." Stated Fatgum as he took a bite of his takoyaki.

"Yes, we've been investigating those attacks as well... They ARE from the same area, and there have also been a major decrease in marine life in the area... It could more then likely be connected." Added Detective Tsukauchi.

"Are you saying we have some kind of cannibalistic group of aquatic type villains?" Asked Selkie.

"As disturbing as that sounds, that is more then likely what's going on. At the very least what we can deduce at this moment." Stated Gang Orca as he scratched his chin.

"So what is the plan-" But before Sirius could finish, she was interrupted as the Number One Pro flew in.

"Apologies for being late." Stated Endeavor as he flew down and landed in front of the group. "But there was a mugging several blocks down I needed to take care of first. You already messaged me all the information you already uncovered, is there anything else?"

"We suspect it could be a group of aquatic type villains. From what we gathered, they seem to be animalistic and even cannibalistic, but they seem to be smart and organized enough to strike cargo ships and steal supplies. We believe the cargo ships that were attacked a few days ago is connected to this attack." Explained Police Chief Tsuragamae as Endeavor silently looked over at the boat that was damaged and covered in blood.

"Whoever they are, they are clearly dangrous and ravenous. Restrict all fishing boats and ships from the area until we can find out the threat and take them down before any more civilians can get hurt." Ordered Endeavor as Detective Tsukauchi already pulled out his phone and started calling someone.

"Already on it." Stated Tsukauchi as he walked off to speak on the phone.

"Me and Selkie can send several boats out there and scan the area for any strange activity." Stated Gang Orca before turning to the police chief. "I can also expect assistance from the police as well?"

"Of course." Said Tsuragamae as he nodded. "I will send my best men to survey the area, along with some help from the coast guard as well."

"Good. Myself, my sidekicks, Fatgum, and several other pros will survey the coast line. Just in case those villains decide to attack the coast, we must be prepared for anything and anything and protect innocent civilians at all costs." Endeavor stated with his arms crossed.

"Let's just hope we can stop these villains before anyone else gets hurt." Commented Fatgum as he ate another piece of takoyaki.

* * *

**Japan, Hero Academy, Alliance Heights, The Kitchen/Dinning Room:**

"And so, the guys walked into the Krusty Krab and demanded to be served..." Said SpongeBob as he skillfully flipped over twenty patties around the grill like a professional fry cook. "So I walked up to him and said... 'You might be big, you might be scary, you might be the biggest and scariest crime lord in the entire state!'... But your a BAD tipper!"

"Huh, really now? So, what did he say?" Asked Sero as he and the rest of Class-1A sat at a long table with all the students looking at SpongeBob and invested in his story. Except for Todoroki with his usual emotionless expression and Bakugou with his constant angry look.

"Oh, uhh... Well..." Said SpongeBob nervously as he skillfully flipped patties, cut up vegetables, and put together Krabby Patties without even looking. "I didn't really SAY it... But, I did say it to him... Mentally, with my brain..."

SpongeBob skillfully put together the Krabby Patties and placed them on multiple plates without missing a single beat. "If he had telepathy, he would be pretty scared..."

"Anyway... Order up!" Said SpongeBob as he slid all the plates across the table with ease as each plate reached each student with no trouble. As SpongeBob sat down, the kids began to eat.

"Mmm... This is SO good!" Commented Kirishima as he ate.

"It really is good! I mean, I like hamburgers... But these are something else!" Added Kaminari.

"Oh please, you should try it WITH the secret formula. But, only Mr. Krabs knows what it really is..." Replied SpongeBob.

"What, are you crazy? This is delicious." Stated Tsuyu.

"Your a really great fry cook." Added Uraraka.

"Fantastic." Stated Iida.

"Excellent." Added Momo.

"I wish I could eat more in one bite." Said Mina.

"Todorkoki, Bakugou. You guys have to try this!" Urged Deku as he went back to eating.

"No thanks... I'll stick to my soba..." Stated Todoroki flatly as he castually ate his bowl of soba.

"Alright... What about you, Bakugou? You should try some!" Added Kirishima as Bakugou turned and glared at the others.

"Try, one of those artery clogging slimeballs you call food? I'd rather fucking die!" Growled Bakugou as he looked away.

"Well, no wonder your so miserable all the time..." Said SpongeBob as he slid another plate with a Krabby Patty placed on it towards Bakugou.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! Next thing, Weird Hair will want me to go square dancing with him!" Growled Bakugou as Kirishima looked around with a nervous smile. As he pushed a pamphlet for a square dancing class deeper into his back pocket.

"But, it's good for you!" Urged SpongeBob.

"Good for you!? What part of "artery clogging slimeballs" did you NOT understand?!" Yelled Bakugou in anger.

"No, Bakugou... I meant, good for your soul..." Said SpongeBob with a kind smile as angelic music played out of nowhere. As the other kids looked around in confusion.

"Hey, where's that music coming from?" Asked Mineta.

"Oh, give me a BREAK! I have no SOUL!" Growled Bakugou, as an evil cackle could be heard echoing through the room.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the kids looked around in confusion, Bakugou's eyes widened, as he silently turned around and walked away.

"Bakugou, your not gonna eat?" Asked Kaminari.

"Whatever, I'll get something later..." Groaned Bakugou as he left the common area.

"That guy, really needs to lighten up." Mumbled Satou.

"Well, I'm glad the rest of you are enjoying it anyway. I'm sorry if I'm still nerding out, but I still can't believe I'm here with you guys." Stated SpongeBob with a smile as he looked at all the students.

"No problem, SpongeBob. We're all just trying to become pro's. As far as we're concerned, your a Class-1A student through and through." Stated Deku with a smile.

"Thanks, but there's a reason I came here. I gotta learn how to make my quirk more versatile. I can already do a whole bunch of different things with it, but I'm still stumped on what to do..." Stated SpongeBob.

"Have you ever thought about making weapons with your body again? Except instead of doing it on one part of your body, you do it with your whole body? Kind of like armor." Suggested Uraraka as SpongeBob's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah, you can also absorb water too, right? You can store power, kinda like me, Midoriya, or even Fatgum. Maybe you can do something with that." Suggested Kaminari as he took another bite of the Krabby Patty.

"Wow, Kaminari. That was actually pretty smart for someone like you." Commented Jirou as Kaminari smiled pridefully as he rubbed his nose with his finger.

"Mah, it's nothing rea-... Hey! What do you mean smart for someone like me!?" Kaminari growl in anger as he turned to a smirking Jirou.

"That's it!" Yelled SpongeBob out of nowhere as everyone turned to him. "My brain just hatched an idea!"

"What are you talking about, man?" Asked Kirishima as SpongeBob instantly turned to him with a smile.

"Kirishima! You gotta teach me everything you know about your hardening quirk! All of your techniques! Everything!" Said SpongeBob frantically with a smile as Kirishima was taken aback.

"Oh, sure thing man. It'll be awesome to show off and teach my techniques to someone else." Stated Kirishima with a bright, yet slightly awkward smile. "But... You should take it easy man, your starting to sound like Midoriya."

"Oh yeah!" Said SpongeBob in realization as he instantly turned to Midoriya. "You too, Deku! I saw how you use your powers in the sports festival and in training... It's a power storing quirk, right?"

"Yeah! At first it was pretty hard to control, but I have to store it and limit my power in order to use it." Stated Deku as SpongeBob's smile only grew.

"Perfect! When you get time, I need you to tell me EVERYTHING about storing and controlling power." Replied SpongeBob.

"Hehehe! Sure thing! I never got to teach someone else, I'll do my best!" Promised Deku with an honest smile.

"Great! I'm glad to hear that!" SpongeBob replied.

"But, I'm sure you still have a bunch of your own tricks." Commented Deku.

"Well... Yeah. I do have a few... This trick is kinda still raw and unrefined... But I hope to control it soon." Stated SpongeBob as all the students leaned in in interest.

"What can you do?" Asked Tooru.

"... Uhh, well, I can morph and mimic the characteristics of anyone I want... But, it's still unrefined..." Said SpongeBob with a hint f embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No way! You gotta show us!" Urged Mina.

"Uhh... Nah, I don't think so..." Replied SpongeBob.

"Come on! That sounds cool!" Stated Kaminari.

"Interesting indeed..." Stated Tokoyami.

"Can you turn into a sexy- Ugh!" Mineta was interrupted as Momo instantly hit Mineta over the head with a metal bar she produced.

"Perhaps, you can mimic one of us?" Suggested Momo as she tossed the metal bar aside.

"Perhaps you can mimic me? I AM the most dashing out of everyone here." Suggested Aoyama.

"Maybe you can mimic Mr. Aizawa? That sounds like it'd be funny." Suggested Satou as everyone seemingly agreed with him.

"No! No! NO! I will not sit around and allow our teacher to be mimicked and mocked!" Iida stated as he stood up from his seat with authority.

"Alright! Alright! Give me a minute." Stated SpongeBob as everyone stared at him. SpongeBob changed into his sponge form as he instantly started changing his features. Until he looked exactly like Aizawa. But he still possessed the color and texture of a sponge.

"How is this? Do I look misrable enough?" Asked Aizawa-SpongeBob as he perfectly mimicked Mr. Aizawa's voice as everyone started to laugh.

"Woah! That's really cool, SpongeBob! But, how did you get the voice so accurate?" Asked Uraraka.

"Precise muscle control." Stated SpongeBob back in his original voice. Before instantly switching back to Aizawa's voice. "Any more useless questions?..."

Everyone continued to laugh as SpongeBob stood up from his chair and started to mope around the room. "Boy, oh boy... I am Shouta Aizawa, do I like degrading my students and drinking apple juice. My quirk makes me exhausted and I have to go to sleep in the middle of class. And no matter what I do to achieve happiness, my world continues to crumble around me..."

Everyone continued to laugh as SpongeBob grabbed the long black hair he's mimicking as he holds it up. "And, if you actually manage to PASS my class and become pro's, you can have hair like mine..."

Everyone laughed harder as they looked at SpongeBob, until they suddenly stopped out of nowhere as they stared at SpongeBob with frightened expressions.

"Huh? Don't you guys get it? Hair? You don't like it? I thought it was funny." Stated SpongeBob, being completely clueless that Aizawa is standing right behind him with an unamused frown.

"SpongeBob... It's Aizawa!..." Whispered Sero as SpongeBob continued to look at him with a clueless expression.

"Well, duh... Of course it's Mr. Aizawa... Who else would it be?" Asked SpongeBob as the students eyes quickly shifted from SpongeBob to next to SpongeBob. SpongeBob looked back as his eyes widened in fear as he hopped back.

"Oh! Uhh... Mr. Aizawa! Uhh... I was just-... Kidding!" Stated SpongeBob with a nervous smile as Aizawa simply glared at him. "Oh... Am I, still in your form?"

Aizawa glared harder at SpongeBob as his eyes turned red. Instantly nullifying SpongeBob's quirk and returning him to normal. "Now... If your all done acting like children... I need to speak to several of you..."

The students glanced at one another with confused, scared, and unknown looks with one another as Aizawa's eyes turned back to normal as he scanned the students.

* * *

**Japan, Hero Academy, Alliance Heights, The Common Room:** _Later..._

After everyone was finished eating and either hung out in their rooms or went to bed, a few students remained awake. Aizawa stood in front of a table with Izuku, Bakugou, Tsuyu, Shoji, and SpongeBob sitting and looking at their teacher.

"So, why did you want to speak to us, sir?" Asked Shoji.

"And was it really more important than me getting some damn shuteye?" Growled Bakugou as he rubbed one of his eyes that was followed by a yawn.

"Well get over it, I gathered you five here for a reason. Have any of you heard about what's been going on by the docs?" Asked Aizawa.

"Uhh... I think I remember there was something strange going on near the docs..." Stated Shoji.

"Yeah, something about people disappearing?" Added Midoriya.

"Correct. Something very weird has been going on in the ocean nearby Musutafu. Cargo ships have been loosing important equipment, the local fish population has drastically dropped, and fisherman boats have been attacked by an unknown party. We believe they were murdered. Although, we still don't know why." Stated Aizawa, as the kids expressions turned into looks of seriousness and shock. Even Bakugou developed a more serious expression and understood the seriousness of the matter.

"Pro's and the cops have quarantined the area, no fishing boats or cargo ships are allowed into the quarantine zone. Several Pros, like Gang Orca and Selkie have started searching the area with sidekicks, police, and a few other pros. Unfortunately, we still didn't find anything." Stated Aizawa in a grim tone. "The docs are also off limits and are patrolled by police, sidekicks, and pros like Fatgum and Endeavor to make sure whatever is in the water, dosen't enter the city or hurt anyone else."

"Woah, that sure sounds mysterious..." Said SpongeBob in a frightened tone.

"They sound more like feral creatures then any villain I've ever heard of." Added Tsuyu.

"But, if it is really villains... Could they be connected to the PLF?" Asked Midoriya as SpongeBob looked at him with a questioning look.

"Uhh... Who's the PLF?" Asked SpongeBob curiously as he turned to Midoriya.

"No, I doubt it. But if we capture one of them alive, we will get all the info we need." Said Aizawa, ignoring SpongeBob.

"Who's PLF?" Asked SpongeBob again as he looked around.

"Well I don't care who these things side with! I'll blow all those little freaks out of the water before they even know it!" Growled Bakugou as he let off several tiny explosions from his palm.

"WHO IS PLF!?" Yelled SpongeBob, this time getting everyone's attenton as they looked over at him.

"Oh, uhh... Well, PLF is-" Midoriya was cut off as Aizawa spoke.

"PLF stands for Paranormal Liberation Front. They are the most powerful group of villains in all of Japan. They believe that every quirk user should use their quirk how they see fit, ANY WAY they see fit. We set up a raid against them a while back, and it wasn't pretty. We don't know where they are now of how many of them are left, but we still keep our eye out. I'm telling you this because there could be a chance they might make a new move while your still studying abroad. Just so you can be prepared." Stated Aizawa, as SpongeBob nodded in understanding as Aizawa turned back to the rest of the students.

"I chose the five of you because you excel in aquatic environments, or you won't stop bugging me to give you more missions..." Stated Aizawa as he quickly shot a glare at Izuku and Bakugou.

"Tsu, your frog quirk allows you to traverse aquatic environments with no problem." Said Aizawa before turning to Shoji.

"Shoji, your quirk gives you an edge in aquatic environments as well. Not exactly a fish-like quirk, but you are still an excelled aquatic fighter." Aizawa turned to Bakugou and Izuku.

"You two won't shut up about me giving you more missions. So here's a mission for you. It will not only be a new experience to make you stronger, but it will also prepare you for more future missions involving an aquatic environment." Stated Aziawa as he turned to SpongeBob.

"And from what I read about your profile and witnessed first hand what your capable of, you are a nobrainer for this mission SpongeBob." Aizawa said a she went on. "You are capable of breathing underwater and have trained to perfect your underwater skills. Plus, you came to study abroad and gain more experiences. Well, here's a new mission for you."

"Wait, what is the mission exactly?" Asked SpongeBob as he finally asked the question that everyone else was thinking.

"You five will go on a search boat with Gang Orca and Selkie leading the search. You will track down the perpetrators of these crimes and stop them in their tracks. Attempt to take as many of them as you can ALIVE... That goes double for you, Bakugou."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Roared Bakugou in anger as Aizawa pulled out five folders and slid them across the table. Everyone took a folder as they started examining the contents. Seeing police reports, evidence, photos, and everything else the young heroes needed to know.

"I'd suggest you scan and memorize the folders before you go to bed. Your going to have a big day tomorrow." Stated Aizawa before turning around and leaving. "Good night..."

The five examined the folders, as Midoriya looked over at SpongeBob and spoke. "So, ever went on a mission like this before?"

"Oh... No, I've went on my own share of missions before. But, there's something about this case that just seems..." SpongeBob turned back to the folder he was holding and zoomed in on the photo of the heavily damaged fisherman boat. "Familiar..."

* * *

 **Japan, The Ocean, Several Miles off The Coast of Musutafu:** _Night_

A group of police and coast guard boats were patrolling the water. The group was made up of three boats in total as the boats shined lights in the water to see if they could find anything. But it was the same as it was for the last several hours, nothing. Not even a single fish swimming through the water was detected.

The patrol of boats was one of many with the 'big dogs' like the higher ranked police and pro heroes like Gang Orca and Selkie in bigger boats with more weapons and sidekicks. With that search party being the main party attempting to track down the villains.

The only pro heroes accompanying the small search party are the two low class heroes who attempted to help out during the fight between Endeavor and the High-End Nomu. They were the pro heroes Saucer and Ducktape. Saucer has the ability to shoot saucers out of the top of his wrists at high speed, and Ducktape can produce strong tape-like material from the top of his wrists.

The two stood at the front of the boat as they and the police around them continued to patrol the water. And just like when the first started, they found nothing.

"I'm sick of getting stuck with the short stick EVERY TIME..." Groaned Saucer in frustration as his fellow pro looked over at him.

"Orders are orders." Replied Ducktape.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just sick of it, ya know? It isn't just me either. BOTH of us ALWAYS gets stuck with the worst jobs. Getting stuck with crowd control, fighting a few weak minions, and not even being allowed to search for the REAL action with Gang Orca and Selkie. It sucks..." Further complained Saucer.

"What do you think? Complaining about all this is gonna get the top pro's attention and allow you to search for those weirdo ocean villains with them?" Asked Ducktape as Saucer held his finger up with a smile.

"Hey, squeaky wheel always gets the grease my friend." Stated Saucer with a smile as Ducktape rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, whatever you say man." The two turned back to the ocean and stared off wordlessly for a moment. "Maybe it's better if the top pros handle this... I mean, didn't you hear the reports? Nobody's even SEEN one of these villains and lived to tell the tale. They don't even leave any bodies at their crime scenes, only blood... Would you really wanna fight a whole swarm of 'villains' that can do something like that?"

"Hey, we fought those white Nomu and survived, didn't we? We aren't sidekicks, we're PROS. Even if we aren't on the top like Endeavor or Edgeshot, we're SILL PRO'S. I think we can handle whatever little fishies that are causing all these problems." Saucer snapped back.

"Well, I think-"

_(Splash!)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two pros stopped their chatting and looked over in shock and horror to see a man with some kind of eel quirk trying to devour a cops head.

"Freeze!" Yelled Saucer as he and Ducktape sprung into action.

"LET HIM GO!" Yelled Ducktape, but the eel man only looked at them with a curious tilt of the head. As he continued to mindlessly chew at the officers head.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Yelled Saucer as he shot several disks out of his wrists that struck the eel man and caused him to drop the damaged police officer. Ducktape sprung into action himself as he started shooting tape at the fishy attacker and soon wrapped him up in tape and trapped him.

"What's going on he-!?" Yelled one of the officers as all of the cops ran to the front of the ship and saw one of the officers hurt and bleeding on the ground. "Oh my god! Someone get a med kit ASAP!"

Two other officers helped the first one up as the rest of the police pulled out their guns and aimed them at the creature. The creature fell on it's knees, barely even struggling as it was trapped in tape.

"If this thing makes even the SLIGHTEST OF MOVEMENTS, OPEN FIRE! But we HAVE to keep it alive for questioning! If it does try anything, shoot to wound, NOT KILL!" Ordered the leader of the police as the police acknowledged their leader, with their weapons still trained on the creature.

"Hey! Who are you!? What's your name!? Why did you attack us!?" Yelled Saucer as the creature continued to look at the floor, not even looking at the pro's or any of the police who had him surrounded with guns trained on him.

"Interrupting... Food... Bad noise... Distract..." Growled the creature in a gutteral otherworldly voice as the two pros and police glance at one another with looks of confusion.

"What!? Bad noise? Food? Distract?... Distract wha-" But Saucer stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up with a horrified expression as his partner and several of the police looked at him with curious expressions.

"What!? What is it, Saucer!?" Asked Ducktape in fear as Saucer pointed upwards and yelled.

"OH NO! LOOK!" Yelled Saucer as Ducktape and the police looked back to see a sight that horrified them. They saw the major search lights on the mast were being swarmed by over a dozen different fish people as they started tearing the lights apart. The pros and police could see that the same thing was happening with the two other boats accompanying them. Their light sources were being destroyed as well by the creatures.

But before the police or the pros could do anything, the creatures destroyed the last light, engulfing them all in total blackness.

"Stop noise... Must feed..." Growled the voice of the eel man as the entire area was engulfed in total blackness.

There were screams of pure fear and confusion in the dark, along with the sound of gunfire and the sound of ripping flesh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_(Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!)_

"No! No! Oh my god! Ducktape! Are you there!? Anyone!? Ducktape!" Screamed Saucer, with no answer as he stumbled blindingly through the darkness. Eventually, he tripped and fell on his knees. He hopelessly felt around for anything that could possibly help him. A flashlight? A flare? Maybe even a gun? Something useful...

But he found nothing, with the only thing he could feel was the wet substance covering his hands. Trying his best to push the thought out of his mind that it was the blood of his friends.

Finally, he grabbed a cylinder like object as he continued to feel it. He knew it was a flare as he stood up and without hesitation, ripped the top off to ignite it... And what he saw looked like a living nightmare out of the most disturbed minds.

Bathed in red light, he saw the absolute horrors that were standing in front of him. Fish men, too many to count, all with different marine-like appearances.

The creatures stumbled closer as Saucer held his hand out as he tried to think of a way to get out of this. Or at least stall for some time. But the creatures weren't hesitant as they swarmed him. The last sound he made with a terrified scream that could be heard for hundreds of yards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the creatures finished with their meal, they were blinded by distant lights that caught their attention. They looked over as they saw they were coming from the docs that was only a few miles away.

The creatures stared at it curiously as they tilted their heads. That was until the tall angerfish stood above the rest and took several steps forward and examined the lights.

"Lights?... Light is bad..." Growled one of the creatures.

"But... The bad sound is still ringing..." Growled one of the other creatures.

"No... We did, what the noise wanted... We must do more..." Growled the Anglerfish as he took a few steps closer to the distant lights. "More food... Must feed..."

* * *

 **Japan, Musutafu City, Musutafu Docs:** _Night_

The docs were covered in police tape and police cars as police, sidekicks, and pros like Fatgum were patrolling the docs. But luckily for them and the public, nothing showed up. Yet...

Meanwhile, Fatgum stood behind the railing that lead to the water as he ate tokoyaki and stared on into the ocean that ran on into the night sky.

"Hey, where's Endeavor? I thought he was supposed to be patrolling the docs with us tonight?" Asked one of the sidekicks who walked up beside Fatgum. Fatgum merely chuckled to himself as he took another bite of tokoyaki.

"Hehe, since he is No.1, he has a lot of other responsibilities now. He's taken up an important case to track down several high-level villains. Besides, I doubt whoever or whatever's been attacking all those boats are gonna come to the docs were over a dozen armed police and pro heroes are gonna be waiting for them." Said Fatgum as he took another bite of tokoyami.

"And... Sidekicks too, right?" Asked the sidekick with a smirk as Fatgum nearly chocked on his tokoyami, as he chuckled nervously.

"Hehe, yeah, sidekicks too. Sorry about that." Said Fatgum cheapishly as the sidekick giggled before looking back into the ocean. But as he did, he saw the water starting to ripple in the distance.

"Wait... What is that?" Asked the sidekick as he narrowed his eyes at the water as the rippling water only grew larger and closer to the docs. Eventually, they found that the rippling water became far more violent and were already at the docs.

"What is going on!?" Asked the sidekick in fear as Fatgum developed a serious expression and dropped the tokoyami as he pushed the young sidekick behind him.

"Kid, get behind me! NOW!" Yelled Fatgum as he and the sidekick took several feet back as the surrounding police and other sidekicks turned to the rippling water.

"EVERYONE! GET READ-" But Fatgum was interrupted as suddenly, and entire swarm of fish people leaped out of the water with gnashing fangs and razor sharp claws as they lunged at every living being they saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shifuku**

**Name: Robert "Bob" Hillenburg (16)**

**Codename: SpongeBob**

**Student Clothes: Standard UA Male Uniform**

**Civilian Clothes: Button up short sleeve white shirt, red tie, brown pants, black shoes**

**Hero Clothes: Blue leotard with white stripes around the suit, large white 'S' symbol on the chest, blue upper face mask**

**Quirk: Sponge- The user is able to do anything a sponge can do and more**

**Birthday: July 17th**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 168 cm**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Likes: Butterfly Collecting, Blowing Bubbles, Reading Comic Books, Fry Cooking**

**Dislikes: Dry/Hot Environments, Gorillas, Robots**

* * *

**Japan, Musutafu City, Musutafu Docs:** _The Next Day_

The sun was shining over Japan. It would've been a perfect day if not for the docs. The docs were a total wreak with boats, floorboards, police cars, chunks of the street, and other objects were shattered and tossed all around as if a hurricane just hit. But hurricanes don't leave massive claw marks all over the area.

The crime scene was treated as such with police, the Japanese Coast Guard, and tons of Pro's and Sidekicks were running around the area as they collected evidence, kept citizens back, cleaned the area, and searched for more potential evidence. There were even several boats with scuba divers preparing their gear and searching under the water for any other evidence they might find.

"Woah, what happened here? It looks like a tidal wave hit this place." Said Deku in suprise as he, SpongeBob, Aizawa, Bakugou, Tsu, and Shoji stood behind the yellow police tape.

"Considering what we're dealing with, I wish it was a tidal wave..." Stated Aizawa as he walked forward and lifted the police tape over his head. "Come on, can be careful where you step."

The students followed Mr. Aizawa to a T as they all followed him into the crime scene. Eventually, Aizawa approached The Chief of Police Tsuragamae, Police Captain Tsukauchi, Fatgum, Selkie, Gang Orca, Sirius, and Endeavor.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Said Aizawa as the group stopped and looked over at the teacher and his students as they walked forward and stopped.

"It's about time you showed up, we need as much help as we can to stop these things before we become overwhelmed." Snapped Tsuragamae.

"Calm down chief, the important thing is that no civilians were hurt. And now we know exactly what to look for." Stated Fatgum as Tsukauchi turned to the pro.

"No offense, Fatgum but we lost several pros, police, and sidekicks last night. That's not really a win." Stated Tsukauchi.

"Then let's not let their sacrifices be in vain! We will track down these things to the source and stop them immediately!" Growled Gang Orca as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Wait, what happened here?" Asked Midoriya as the group of pros and police stopped talking to look over at Midoriya. Just by looking at the pros and police's expressions, this wasn't the time for him to interrupt. But, since he had their attention, he continued on.

"... Uhh, we're here to help like you wanted. But, can you tell us what's we're up against here?" Asked Midoriya.

"We're facing what appears to be a colony of fish people. But they aren't like any villains we faced before. They were savage and animalistic, they are ravenous and will eat anything they find. We still don't know why they decided to attack Musutafu out of all places, but we know they present a danger to all." Stated Endeavor as he handed a folder over to Aizawa about the incident and quickly glanced at Izuku and Bakugou.

"Are... You two still using the advice I provided for you?" Asked Endeavor in an attempted nonchalant way, yet only ended up sounding awkward.

"Oh, uhh, doing really well sir, thanks for asking." Answered Midoriya.

"Ugh, yeah... I guess..." Mumbled Bakugou as he looked away and Endeavor's gaze shifted to SpongeBob who looked at Endeavor with widened eyes.

'Huh... So that's him. The number 1 hero of Japan. I didn't think I'd actually get to meet him. He's definitely much more intense in person than in a photo...' Thought SpongeBob as he and Endeavor continued to stare back and forth at one another. Izuku immediately noticed this as he got closer to SpongeBob and placed his hand on the American's shoulder.

"Oh, uhh... This is a new student who's studying at UA for a while... He's from America and he's studying abroad in Japan to get more experience on how to become a hero." Said Izuku as his gaze switched between SpongeBob and Endeavor.

"I'm Bob Hillenburg. But, you can call me SpongeBob. Everyone does. It's nice to finally meet the flame hero." Said SpongeBob as he reached out his hand to shake Endeavors. But Endeavor only looked down at SpongeBob's outstretched hand before looking back at his face.

"If you truly want to become a pro hero, you must prove it first. Kindness won't get you everywhere in life. You need to prove your strength in order to get recognized. Show your power, and then I will greet your properly, Mr. Hillenburg." Stated Endeavor as SpongeBob laughed nervously and pulled his hand away.

"Okay then, so anyway... You guys look like you have the coast guard, police, and every pro and sidekick on this side of Japan already on the case... No offense, but, why do you need our help?" Asked SpongeBob.

"Class-1A has proved itself time and time again to be one of the most skilled groups in all of Musutafu. Even all of Japan. And getting your most talented and most skilled aquatic types to help in our investigation is an obvious choice." Answered Selkie as he turned his attention to SpongeBob to Tsu who stood next to him.

"Tsu, how have you been doing? Getting better?" Asked Selkie in a kind tone.

"Yes, Mr. Selkie. Thanks for asking." Replied Tsuyu kindly.

"If we're done saying hi to each other, when to we get to go out there and fry some fish ass?" Asked Bakugou with an evil smile as his palms started to heat up.

"Woah there, kid. We're we need to give you guys all the facts first before you go out there. These things managed to take down entire squads of police, sidekicks, and even pros. This is not gonna be a cake walks." Replied Fatgum with a warning tone of voice.

"I read the case file last night. And from all the photos and evidence discovered from the first attack, it's possible that these fish people could actually be intelligent and are using a stretegic attack in order to proceed their plans into motion... Yet again there is the other theory that..." Midoriya started to trail off into his usual muttering as everyone in the group continued to look at him.

But SpongeBob's attention was elsewhere as he started to look around the area. SpongeBob slowly wandered off as he looked at the scratch marks in the area, the bite marks, the damaged ships, the several blood splatters around the area, and strange glowing blue goo that was around the area. SpongeBob bent on one knee as he picked up some of the goo with his fingers and got a closer look at it.

"Ew... What is this stuff? My fingers are starting to tingle... Maybe it's some kind of paralyzing agent? What kind of creature could produce something like this? The only creatures in the world that could possibly produce something like this is... Oh my sweet Neptune..." SpongeBob's eyes widened as he stood back up and looked around at the scene again. Came from the ocean, disappearance of fish, bite marks, claw marks, anamalistic behavior, weird paralyzing goo... It his SpongeBob like a flying ice cream truck as he turned around and ran back to the group. Where Izuku was still mumbling to himself and somehow the rest of the group were polite enough not to interrupt him.

"Guys! GUYS! GUYS!" Yelled SpongeBob as he ran up to the group in a panic. Instantly grabbing everyone's attention as they turned to SpongeBob.

"What the fuck do you want!?" Yelled Bakugou in an annoyed tone.

"What is it? Have you found something?" Asked Gang Orca.

"Yes! This is bad! I don't know how I didn't see it before! These things, that monsters that were attacking everyone, they are Rock Bot-"

"Hey! We found something!" Yelled one of the scuba divers as everyone looked over at one of the boardwalks to see several scuba divers pull out a sack from the water with a man sized lump in it as the scuba divers throw it onto the docks with a splat. The group got closer to it as the police locked their guns on the bag.

"It's..." One of the police grabbed the bag and started to pull it open as police, pros, and everyone else got ready for the worst.

"Wait... Is, is that even a person?" Asked the cop as the bag was fully pulled open to reveal a fish humanoid in the bag. It was a green scaly deformed fish man with large claws, lips, and one large eye. But it was riddled with wounds all over his body that appeared to be bullet holes and blunt force trauma. Clearly it died during the battle at the docks last night.

But before anyone else could make a comment or analyze the corpse, Gang Orca stood up straight and got into battle position as he turned to the ocean. "EVERYBODY! GET READY! THEIR COMING!"

Everyone developed looks of confusion and fear as they turn to the ocean. SpongeBob looked on with confusion as well, until he used the skills Mermaid Man taught him... He started honing into the water, the ocean... It was a strange kind of noise coming from the water that only aquatic types like Gang Orca could hear. SpongeBob knew who they were...

_Splash!_

"FOOD!" Roared Angler as he leaped from the ocean with an army of other fish-like humanoids on his tail as they all leaped from the ocean and swarmed their enemies like a horde of bees.

The everyone was taken by surprise even with Gang Orca's warning as they started swarming everyone. Taking down police and sidekicks with ease as they tried to do the same with the pros and students. But that task was going to be far harder as they blasted the creatures with fire or sent them flying back into the water with powerful attacks.

Gang Orca knocked down creatures left and right, until he looked over to find a oarfish creature leaping at him with no time to counter. But luckily, Fatgum jumped in the way of the creatures attack and absorbed the creature into his fat. The creature growled and thrashed to no effect as Fatgum glanced back at Orca with a smile and gave a thumbs up, which Orca returned.

"Flashfist Hell Spider!" Yelled Endeavor as a swarm of creatures were about to swarm him, before blasting several beams of flames and either damaging or flat out slicing the creatures to pieces.

"HAHAHAHA! DIE!" Yelled Bakugou as a pelican eel-like fish man leaped at Bakugou with it's colossal mouth wide open, ready to swallow the teen whole. But that was a big mistake on the eel man's part as Bakugou stretched out his right hand only to unleash an explosion right in front of the fish man's face.

_Kaboom!_

Tsu, Shoji, and Deku dashed all around as they used kicks and punches to keep the creatures back and force them back into the ocean. But they were like ants and just kept leaping out of the water.

SpongeBob swung at all the creatures swarming at him and his friends, managing to knock several of them back with powerful swings and strikes. That was until Angler marched up to him. SpongeBob morphed his hand into a pair of claws and tried to attack Angler, only for the leader of the fishmen to grab SpongeBob's attack mid-swing.

SpongeBob stared at the fisheyed leader of the creatures as it stared back at SpongeBob with it's predatory eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked SpongeBob only for Angler to roar in SpongeBob's face and hit him, sending SpongeBob stumbling back. But as SpongeBob tried to regain his bearings, Anger grabs SpongeBob by the face and tosses him head-first into several crates and boating supplies.

_Crash!_

But as SpongeBob rised out of the destroyed crates and supplies, Angler was charging straight at him. Only for SpongeBob to charge back as the two collided with one another. The two struggled as SpongeBob clocked Angler across the jaw, only for Angler to roar at him with his massive dagger-like teeth and bite into SpongeBob's shoulder.

SpongeBob groaned in pain as the fangs sunk into his spongey flesh, before SpongeBob quickly push kicked the monster back and felt a rip. He looked over at his shoulder to see a massive chunk of it was completely torn off. He was just happy he was in his sponge form when that happened, as he saw his shoulder was already regenerating. He looked over and saw Angler standing there with the piece of SpongeBob's shoulder in his mouth as he chewed it and swallowed it.

"Alright! That's it!" Yelled SpongeBob as he charged at Angler and clocked him across the jaw. "Your finished with the biting!"

SpongeBob then looked over to see two more fish men charging at him as he turned his hand into a spiked fist. "Also, no more eating!"

"Not while I'm up here! I'll send you creeps packing to the deep where you belo-Agh!" Yelled SpongeBob as he felt one of them grab his head once more, and tossed him straight into another pile of boat supplies and crates, smashing into it.

_Crash!_

"Food is ours! You are ours! YOU ARE FOOD!" Roared Angler as he charged at where he threw SpongeBob as he started to glow with a faint bioluminescence.

"Detroit SMASH!" Yelled Deku who came in out of nowhere and clobbered Angler, knocking him back as Deku surged with green energy.

"Thanks Deku! I owe you one!" Said SpongeBob as he pulled himself out of the smashed crates and boat supplies.

"Sure! But let's focus!" Said Deku with a smile before turning back to Angler with a determined expression.

"You will feed us... You are food!" Growled Angler as he charged at Deku once more, only for a blast of sonar to slow Angler down and place his hands on his ears as he screamed in pain. Deku and SpongeBob looked over to see Gang Orca using his sonar attack to disorient the fish man, before stopping and grabbing him up in a massive bear hug.

Angler thrashed here and there, doing everything he could to get Gang Orca to loose his grip. But to no avail.

"Orca's aren't named the apex predators of the ocean for no reason ya know... Now call off your people and talk! Or I will squeeze you so hard your guts will fly out of your mouth!" Threatened Gang Orca as Angler just glowed brighter and brighter as Deku and SpongeBob looked at him in confusion.

_FLSSSSSHHHHH!_

Then suddenly, Angler's entire body flashed with a blindingly bright light that practically blinded everyone as they all attempted to shield their eyes.

"MY EYES!" Screamed one of the police. But as the light died down and everyone was still distracted, the fishmen turned to their leader as he pointed to the water.

"Home! Return!" Yelled Angler as all the fishmen grabbed whatever they considered food and all swarmed back into the ocean.

As everyone started to regain their vision, they saw the last of the fishmen diving into the water and swimming away.

"Hey, their leaving!" Yelled Tsu.

"But where?!" Asked Deku.

"Cowards! Your running away from a fight!? Get back here!" Yelled Bakugou angrily.

"Who cares? As long as they're away from here!" Stated Fatgum.

"What matters most of all is that their gone and they didn't cause too many casualties! We need to heavily secure the boarder between all of Musutafu City! Make sure if even a single one steps a food on dry land, they will be eliminated on the spot!" Ordered Endeavor as many police, sidekicks, and other pros started getting to work.

"Did you guys hear those things talk!?" Asked one cop to another.

"Yeah, they sounded like a monster from a horror movie!" Replied another cop.

"Okay... Now that their gone, you need to tell us everything you know about these things." Stated Gang Orca as he, Endeavor, Selkie, Fatgum, Tsu, Shoji, Bakugou, Deku, Aizawa, and the rest of the group gathered around SpongeBob.

"Okay, so long ago when quirks first started to pop up, there were many people who would be scared of people with mutation quirks that would make them look like monsters or animals... These mutants decided to break off from the rest of society and form their own civilization. They were all people with a quirk related to some kind of aquatic creature, they left the surface world and made a home in the deepest part of the ocean named Rock Bottom..." Said SpongeBob as all the pro's and cops started to develop looks of recognition and glanced at one another. With only the students looking on in confusion.

"Wait, they broke off from the rest of society? How come we were never taught it?" Asked Deku as Aizawa looked over at him and the other kids.

"There are some things the governments of the world just want to push under the rug and pretend it never existed. This is one of them. The only reason the pros and police even know about it was because of words of mouth. There are a few select group of people in the world who know all the details about it." Stated Aizawa as Deku and several of the other students stared at him with understanding expressions.

"Hold on! If all of you knew about these fish freaks existence, why didn't you deduce it was them!?" Asked Bakugou angrily.

"That's the thing, after generations of living in the deepest parts of the ocean, they became animalistic and vicious. Eating whatever they could find. But, they very rarely ever come to the surface to make trouble like this. The only time something like that happened was a decade ago when they started attacking people on land, and Mermaid Man stopped them. And that's when they exhausted their own supply of food, so they only come to the surface when their hungry." Explained SpongeBob.

"But it still doesn't make sense, if they are only here for food, why are they also stealing supplies from cargo ships?" Asked Shoji.

"Well then, let's find out." Said Gang Orca as everyone looked over at him as he gestured to a fully intact boat that was remarkably undamaged during the fight.

* * *

 **Japan, The Pacific Ocean, Several Miles off The Coast of Musufatu City:** _Later..._

"Listen up boys and girls, just to recap, we are sailing into the eye of the storm!" Announced Gang Orca as he stood before Deku, SpongeBob, Bakugou, Shoji, Tsu, Sirius, Selkie, and nearly a dozen other sidekicks and police. "From what we found out, we believe the Rock Bottomites are held up in a massive trench several miles off of the shore where they made their home base. We will seek their nest and destroy it... With these..."

Gang Orca reached behind him and pulled out what appeared to be a small explosive device. "We will use these. There are three more of them and all of these are small but powerful bombs. When we get to the Rock Bottomite nest, me, Selkie, Tsuyu, and SpongeBob will swim down to the opening of the trench and set the explosives. Once set, we will need to swim back to the boat and sail at least half a mile away before setting off the explosives. Trapping most in the cave, and if any others managed to escape the blast, they will be so small in numbers they won't even think about attacking boats or the shore ever again."

"We will be quick, professional, and follow the plan to a T. That means to showboating, no jumping into a battle without thinking, and no breaking away from the plan for any reason!" Said Gang Orca as he looked at the students before him. "Understand."

"Yes! Understood!" Said the students as Gang Orca's eyes widened and looked at Bakugou, sensing his sarcasm among the students as he dashed up to him.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE WHALE TURD!? DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A BETTER PLAN! WOW, YOU DID NOT CHANGE FROM THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU!" Yelled Gang Orca as Bakugou looked back at him.

"Well like I said last time, I'm not a tur-" But Bakugou was interrupted as Gang Orca grabbed him and tossed him aside.

"YOU DO NO SPEAK UNLESS I ALLOW IT, TURD!" Yelled Gang Orca as Selkie rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again..." Mumbled Selkie as he then looked over at the remaining students, police, and sidekicks. "Since your not doing anything right now, man the boat, keep an eye out in case of another attack, or do something productive. Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Said the group as Selkie swung his hand to the side.

"Then get to work!" Just like that, everyone dispersed and went to work.

For several hours, the boat drifted deeper and deeper into the open ocean. To the point of dry land fading into the distance over three hours ago. While Orca, Selkie, and several police and sidekicks were in the control room mapping out their coordinates and staying on course, the students hung out around the deck as they talked.

Deku, SpongeBob, Tsu, and Shoji hung out on the side of the boat as they simply chatted among one another.

"By the way guys, I forgot to ask, where did you get those aquatic modifications for your suits?" Asked SpongeBob as he looked at Deku and Shoji.

"Oh yeah, the support department made us some modifications to our suits before we left this morning." Said Deku as he pulled on his costume, that had a very similar texture to Tsu's wet suit. "It's basically modified with the same kind of substances that divers use in their suits, same thing with Tsuyu."

"I told you to call me Tsu!" Stated Tsu in an annoyed tone as Izuku and Deku looked over at Tsu as Deku waved his hands around in a panic.

"Oh! Sorry!" Apologized Izuku frantically. "Anyway, you and Tsu weren't told to get modifications like that since your guys costumes are already meant for aquatic environments."

"Do you think we're prepared for this, guys?" Asked Shoji as the rest turned to him.

"Well... I think we're as prepared as we can be. We're fighting cannibalistic fish people after all, who would be prepared for something like that?" Asked SpongeBob with a nervous laugh.

"Don't forget that we still have Gang Orca and Selkie leading the group. I'm sure they'll help out if anything goes wrong." Said Tsu optimistically.

"Yeah, your probably right, Tsu. I mean, you guys and the pros with us have faced worse before. I'm sure we can get through this." Said SpongeBob, equally optimistically.

"Actually, speaking of everyone... Where is Kacc-" Izuku was instantly cut off by the sound of vomiting.

"BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone immediately looked over to see Bakugou vomiting over the side of the boat vigorously. The group got up and dashed over to Bakugou while looking at him with confused looks.

"Ugh... Oh god..." Gasped Bakugou as he stopped vomiting over the edge. "SWEET MERCIFUL GOD! ALL I ASK IS TO STOP THE FUCKING ROCKING! THAT'S ALL I ASK!"

"Hey, Bakugou... I didn't know you got sea sick." Said Deku as Bakugou turned his head and glared at him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me ya fuckin' nerd! And I'm gonna keep it that way!" Growled Bakugou, before immediately placing his hand over his mouth as he turned to the edge of the boat and started vomiting again.

"If you got sea sick so easily, why did you not tell Mr. Aizawa about your condition?" Asked Shoji as Bakugou stopped vomiting and looked back once more.

"First of all, I'm NOT SEA SICK! I just want the FUCKING ROCKING TO STOP! Second, I'm not gonna let something like that stop me from going on a mission that'll let me kick some fish ass!" Growled Bakugou, as his look of anger turned to nausia once more.

"Your on a boat, and your getting sick... That looks like sea sickness to me." Commented Tsu as Bakugou glared at her once more.

"Fuc- BBBBUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Bakugou was interrupted as he turned over to the edge again and vomited once more.

"Maybe we should give Bakugou a little space to acclimate to his environment... And your know, not risk getting vomited on..." Said SpongeBob as Bakugou dashed up to SpongeBob as gave him the death glare of a life-time.

"What was that!?" Growled Bakugou as SpongeBob backed off out of fear.

"Nothing! Nothing, Bakugou!" Said SpongeBob as Bakugou turned back to the railing of the boat.

"Well, Kacchan... Just think of it in a positive light! Your loosing those extra pounds you wanted to get rid of..." Stated Izuku in his attempt to make Bakugou feel better. Only for Bakugou to snap his head at Izuku and crack his knuckles.

"Uhh... Yeah, we'll leave you alone now!" Said Izuku in a terrified tone of voice as all of the students got the message and left Bakugou to continue puking off of the boat.

* * *

 **Japan, The Pacific Ocean, Many More Miles off The Coast of Musufatu City:** _Later..._

Everyone continued to mostly lounge around the boat. Despite Selkie's orders, everyone continued to be pretty lax as they mostly hung out and either talked, looked out into the ocean, or something else. Izuku, Tsuyu, and Shoji hung out on the side of the boat as they talked while Bakugou sat on the other side of the boat on a fold out chair. All the while reading a book titled 'How to Destroy your enemies'.

As Bakugou quietly read, SpongeBob walked over to him as he held a fishing pole. "Hey, Bakugou! I'm gonna go fishing. You want me to fish over here so you can watch me?"

"Why don't you fish over THERE so I can ignore you instead, dumbass?" Replied Bakugou as he gestured to the other end of the boat.

"Okay!" Said SpongeBob cheerfully as he stood on the edge of the boat and started swinging his line back and forth in an extremely reckless and dangerous fashion.

The line flew back as the fish hook hooked Bakugou's book and yanked it out of his hands and into the ocean. Bakugou's eyes widened. But before he could say anything, SpongeBob flung the fishing line back as the hook hooked onto Bakugou's chair and pulled it right out from under him. Knocking Bakugou to the floor and flinging the chair into the ocean.

Bakugou stood back up and glared at SpongeBob as he waved his fist and yelled at him. "Hey! Watch where your swinging that, you-"

But Bakugou was interrupted as the fishing fly swung back and hooked onto Bakugou's shirt, before tearing if off and flinging it into the ocean.

_Rip!_

"SUPER SOAKER! BE CAREFUL WITH-" But Bakugou paused in terror as the hook flew back and hooked onto Bakugou's hair.

_RIIIPP!_

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT IN THE SAM HILL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Yelled Gang Orca as he, Selkie, Sirius, and everyone else exited the control room and ran to the front of the ship.

They all saw SpongeBob cowering on one side of the boat as Izuku, Tsuyu, and Shoji attempted to hold back an absolutely livid Bakugou who had a large patch of blond hair missing from his head.

"I'LL BLAST YOU ALL THE WAY TO HELL YOU SPONGE BASTARD! I'LL CUT YOU UP INTO A THOUSAND TINY LITTLE PIECES AND FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" Yelled Bakugou as the three students continued to use every once of strength they had to hold the furious Bakugou back.

"KACCHAN! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! CALM DOWN!" Yelled Izuku as he attempted to calm Bakugou down.

"PLEASE, BAKUGOU! HAVE MERCY!" Yelled SpongeBob in a terrified tone as suddenly Bakugou grabbed Deku by his moppy green hair and started using him as a blunt weapon and swung him all around. Knocking Tsu and Shoji back before charging at SpongeBob as he was about to smash SpongeBob with Deku.

"I BEG YOU PLEASE DON'T-!"

* * *

 **Japan, The Pacific Ocean, Many More Miles off The Coast of Musufatu City:** _Later..._

Incredibly, SpongeBob survived his deadly encounter with Kacchan. After performing the amazing task of subduing an absolutely furious Bakugou, Gang Orca, Selkie, and the other crew members tied Bakugou to a chair and dragged him into the control room. Bakugou would remain tied to the chair until he finally manages to calm down... Which would probably take a while.

Many of the other crew members, being cops and sidekicks continued to hang out around the boat with Deku, Shoji, and Tsu deciding to stay in the control room with Gang Orca and Selkie to learn whatever tidbits of advice the pro's had for them and watch the detector for any strange activity. Meanwhile, to not aggravate Bakugou even more, SpongeBob sat on the end of the boat with a fishing pole in his hands and his line in the water.

"Aw man, I didn't mean to rip Bakugou's hair out like that! How was I supposed to know recklessly fly fishing could be dangerous!? Hmm... I should really make it up to Bakugou..." Said SpongeBob outloud to himself as he began to think to himself how he could repay Bakugou.

"I know! I'll catch a few fish and cook a buffet for him! That should cheer that grump up!" Said SpongeBob optimistically as he looked back at his fishing pole and laid back.

"That's the great thing about fishing... It's all about patience and waiting with the sun, the fresh sea breeze, and the sound of the ocean... It dosen't matter if I even catch a single fish... *Sigh*..." Said SpongeBob as he leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face.

"... Alright, who am I kidding? This is starting to get boring..." Said SpongeBob as he sat up in his seat. But as he was about to reel his hook in, he got a tug from the line as SpongeBob excitedly grabbed the line and started reeling in his catch.

"Ohh! Ohh! I think I caught something!" Said SpongeBob as he continued to reel up the heavy catch SpongeBob caught. "What is it!? Maybe it's marlin!? Some kind of Salmon!? What could it be!?"

But as SpongeBob finally pulled his catch out of the water, he saw that is wasn't any kind of fish. Instead it seemed to be a small wooden boat that was filled to the brim with silver and gold coins.

"Oh! That's not a fish, it's just a bunch of useless junk! I can't cook that!... Oh well, back in the ocean." Said SpongeBob as he released his catch and let the sunken boat sink back into the ocean before casting his line back in the water to try again.

"Let's try that again..." Said SpongeBob as he gripped his fishing pole with one hand and grabbed the metal rail on the gunwale of the boat. But as SpongeBob focused on the water, he heard a strange sound coming from nearby.

_Creeek..._

SpongeBob stuck his head up and looked all around the boat for the noise. The noise sounded metallic in nature, like metal was being dragged against itself or being bent. But as SpongeBob was about to give up and focus on fishing again, his eyes widened as he saw his hand.

"What the-..." His hand that was grabbing onto the metal rail possessed the same color and texture as the rail he was touching. He moved around his fingers only to hear small creeking noises. Just like the noise SpongeBob heard before, it sounded like the creeking of metal.

But as he pushed his hand down, he saw that his hand actually merged with the metal rail as he slowly pushed his newly metallic hand through it. He marveled at this new oddity, before slowly pulling his metallic hand out of the rail, neither the rail nor SpongeBob's hand received any damage from the 'merging' that just took place. SpongeBob continued to marvel at his metallic hand, before the metallic texture began to fade away and return SpongeBob's hand back to it's original sponge-like color and texture.

"Spooky..." Said SpongeBob as he continued to move his hand around, still amazed at the fact that for a moment it actually mimicked metal. "Did... Did I actually absorb... Metal?"

SpongeBob then grew an immense smile as he looked down at his hand in amazement. "INCREDIBLE! I CAN ABSORB METAL! PROBABLY EVEN MORE MATERIALS! I GOTTA TELL EVERYONE!"

SpongeBob then turned heel and ran over to the control room of the boat before running inside and up to Izuku, Tsuyu, and Shoji. "Hey, guys! You won't believe it!"

"What is it, SpongeBob?" Asked Izuku as the three students turned to look at SpongeBob.

"You won't believe it! There I was outside, fishing, when I grabbed a metal rail. Then suddenly, my hand took up the same properties of the rail. In other words, my hand turned metal when I touched the rail." Said SpongeBob excitedly as Izuku's eyes widened in surprise.

"What-!? Really!? I thought your quirk only allowed you to absorb water. Are you telling me that... Your able to absorb MATTER now!?" Asked Izuku as he pulled out his notebook out of nowhere with stars in his eyes as he started scribbling down.

"Are you sure you didn't just slip and bump your head, SpongeBob? No offense, but it's kinda hard to believe you can actually absorb matter now out of nowhere." Stated Tsuyu as SpongeBob smirked at the frog girl.

"Oh yeah? Well watch THIS!" Said SpongeBob as he shifted into his sponge form and walked over to a nearby control conceal and placed his hands on it. But as he focused on absorbing the matter of the control conceal... Nothing happened. He looked down at the conceal, puzzled, before trying again to zero effect. SpongeBob tried over and over to no effect as he tried to absorb the matter of the conceal.

"Uhh... Are you sure you didn't just hit your head?" Asked Shoji as SpongeBob pulled his hands away from the conceal and looked at them with confusion.

"But that can't be! I absorbed the same kind of metal only a few minutes ago! Now I can't do it any more? Ahh, man!" Groaned SpongeBob in frustration as Izuku put his book away and took a few steps closer to SpongeBob with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry SpongeBob, even though everyone has had their quirks for their whole lives, a lot of people forget that their quirk can grow and change just like them. Like for me, I'm still amazed to learn that my quirk has more uses then I previously believed. Maybe you just need time to adapt to this new part of your quirk." Said Izuku as SpongeBob looked back at him with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right Izuku. I guess I'll just try to explore it when we get back to school... But it's still awesome to think I can absorb matter! I guess I can do more then the average sponge after all." Said SpongeBob in glee.

"I can agree to that, SpongeBob. When I strengthened my frog quirk I found out I can do even more then the average frog can, ribbit. And I'm sure your going through the same thing with your sponge quirk." Said Tsu as SpongeBob smiled back at the girl.

"True, but if that's true, I wonder what else I can absorb! Maybe energy! That would be so cool!" Said SpongeBob in an excited tone.

"I'm sure you will." Replied Izuku.

"Everyone! Get in your positions and brace yourselves!" Commanded Gang Orca as everyone looked over to the front of the ship to see dark clouds in the distance.

"We're heading into a storm! Things are going to get rough, so everyone get to your positions and stay there until you receive instructions!" Commanded Gang Orca as the four students walked up to the front of the boat and looked out the windshield. As they saw the dark clouds in the distance getting closer and closer.

"Don't worry guys, Neptune is a merciful god of the the sea. Of course he's gonna take pitty on us, heroic mariners." Said SpongeBob right before the storm released multiple thunderclaps in the distance.

_Thoom! Crack!_

"Oh boy..."

* * *

 **Japan, The Pacific Ocean, Many More Miles off The Coast of Musufatu City:** _10 Minutes Later..._

_CRACKLE! THOOM! BOOM! CRACK! THOOM!_

"Curse you, merciful Neptune!" Screamed SpongeBob as the boat was in the dark storm that totally blocked out the sun and started bombarding the boat with wave after wave. The storm raged on all around them with continuing lightning strikes, heavy waves, and strong winds.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Yelled Gang Orca as everyone was outside on the front of the ship with Izuku, Bakugou, Tsuyu, Shoji, and SpongeBob standing in front of the crowd.

"The map says that we are above Rock Bottom, the nest of the Rock Bottomites. The detector reads several thousand vitals below the boat, all together in one large mass. We will proceed with the plan..." Said Selkie as he picked up four of the small explosives and held them up for all to see.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard something else for a second, did you say there are THOUSANDS of those things down there? Ribbit." Asked Tsuyu as she and the rest of the students looked on in fear. Except for Bakugou who had a malevolent smile on his face.

"Don't be alarmed, from the lack of movement and readings of the vitals, we believe they are asleep. Even the ones that are awake are so deep in the nest that they won't even detect us when we come by." Gang Orca assured.

"Now, since they are resting this is our prime opportunity to seal them off and stop them for good. Me, Gang Orca, SpongeBob, and Froppy will swim to the bottom of the ocean and place the bombs around the entrance of the nest." Said Selkie as he handed out the bombs to Gang Orca, SpongeBob, and Tsuyu. "The bombs are programmed to go off in one minute. So we need to be very careful, when we get down there we will place the bombs to the entrance of the trench. When I give the signal, everyone will set all the bombs at once and swim back to the boat."

"As for everyone else, you will stay on the boat and the detector and keep in eye out. If you even see a single fin poking out of the water, you will contact us IMMEDITALLY so we can get out of here." Said Gang Orca as Bakugou visibly got angry and marched forward.

"Hey! I didn't come here to keep watch! I came here to kick some fishface ass! I'm not just gonna sit here and look at the water while you guys have all the fun!" Yelled Bakugou.

"A hero isn't all about being in the action, Bakugou. It's about being rational, organized, and productive. I selected SpongeBob and Froppy to come along because they are equipped to handle extreme aquatic environments. So, you will stay here with your teammates and keep an eye out! If even a SINGLE Rock Bottomite finds out where here, our ENTIRE operation can become compromised! So, KEEP. WATCH." Ordered Gang Orca as Bakugou grumbled and looked away.

"Sure, whatever..." Growled Bakugou.

"We'll do our best, Sir!" Said Deku optimistically.

"Good, now just one more thing before we-" But Gang Orca was interrupted by a thunderclap.

_THOOM!_

The clap was so loud and close, it silenced everyone for a moment. But that's not what kept the group silent. As SpongeBob regained his vision after the flash of lightning, he saw that everyone was looking at him with shocked and terrified looks on their faces. SpongeBob gave them a confused expression, before realizing they weren't looking at HIM.

As SpongeBob turned around, he saw a tall shadowy figure standing on the gunwale. SpongeBob took a step back as another lighting strike showed what the creature looked like.

_CRACK!_

It was a Rock Bottomite, as it survayed the entire crew like they were nothing more then pieces of meat. It walked off of the gunwale and slowly walked up to the crew and reached for them. But before it could get any closer, Selkie dashed up to the Rock Bottomite and clobbered him, sending him back into the gunwale and damaging it. But that didn't stop the Rock Bottomite as it stood back up.

"GGRRRRR! RAAAARRRR!" Another inhuman growl sounded off from the other side of the boat as the group turned to see another Rock Bottomite leaping out of the ocean and onto Deku. Despite Deku activating Full Cowl as soon a he could, the Rock Bottomite struggled violently with the young hero and attempted to bite his face off.

"Hey! Ugly!" Yelled a nearby voice as the Rock Bottomite and Deku turned their heads to see SpongeBob charging at the monster with a broken piece of wood as he started bashing the Rock Bottomite over the head with it. Until swinging it so hard it shattered the wooden plank.

But that didn't stop the Rock Bottomite as it attempted to attack SpongeBob, only for SpongeBob to quickly kick the Rock Bottomite over the ship.

"Thanks, SpongeBob." Said Izuku as SpongeBob looked back with a smile.

"Hehe, don't mention it." Replied SpongeBob.

"Hey lovebirds! Pay attention because we're getting swamped!" Yelled Bakugou as the two looked over to see that more and more Rock Bottomites started to crawl on board the ship as everyone attempted to fight them off.

"DIE FISHFACE! DIE!" Yelled Bakugou as he ran up to three Rock Bottomites that climbed on board, as they all attempted to leap at him. Only for Bakugou to activate his explosions and blast many of them away. "Haha! Who's next, huh?! Who's next!?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a Rock Bottomite snuck up behind Bakugou and slashed at his back. Making the hero stumble forward out of pain. But as he turned around, he saw the Rock Bottomite leaped at him. But before it could even touch Bakugou, Shoji dashed in with 40 fists at the ready and started ruthlessly pummeling the creature.

"Outta the way!" Yelled Bakugou as Shoji looked back to see Bakugou was preparing his AP shots. Shoji leaped out of the way as Bakugou unleashed a barrage of rapid fire explosive blasts that sent the Rock Bottomite flying.

"DAMN! I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS!" Yelled Gang Orca as a pile of Rock Bottomites attemped to swarm the pro. But they were all blasted away by Gang Orca's sonar blast.

"We have to get out of here! Sirius!" Yelled Selkie as Sirius nodded and attempted to run back to the control room with several crew mates by her side. All the while Selkie with struggling against an eel Rock Bottomite that attempted to bite Selkie's face off, only for Selkie to headbutt the monster and push kicked him back.

All the while, more and more Rock Bottomites swarmed the ship and even started collecting on top of the mast and started blocking off all the search lights.

"Wait! What about sealing up their nest! If we leave, they're going to keep hurting people!" Yelled Izuku as he leaped into the air and kicked a whole bunch of Rock Bottomites. "DETROIT SMASH!"

"We have no choice, Izuku! Ribbit- AGH!" Screamed Tsu as a Rock Bottomite managed to slash at her with it's claws before biting her arm.

"Get away from her!" Yelled SpongeBob as dashed in with his hand in the shape of a sludge hammer and hit the Rock Bottomite, sending him flying back into the ocean. But before he could hit the water, SpongeBob streached his arm out and grabbed the Rock Bottomite by the ankle. Swinging the creature into the top of the mast where all the other Rock Bottomites were collecting and smashed him through it.

_SMASH!_

The top of the mast was broken in half as it and many of the Rock Bottomites fell into the water.

"There are too many of them! What are we gonna do?!" Asked Shoji as Bakugou stood up and grabbed at his injured arm.

"Cover yourselves in butter and play keep away for all I care! But I'M gonna exterminate every single one of those fisheyed- Ugh!" But Bakugou wasn't able to finish as a Rock Bottomite punched Bakugou into a part of the boat and into a box filled with flares.

_Crash!_

As Bakugou slid down on the floor, the box of flares fell down and spilled several flares out of the box.

After SpongeBob knocked back another Rock Bottomite, he looked over at all the flares as his brain hatched and idea. Without even thinking, SpongeBob ran over and picked up a flare, tearing off the top and igniting it. Making the Rock Bottomites growl in pain as they walk back.

"Of course! They come from the abyss! They hate the light!" Yelled Izuku as everyone picked up a flare and started to use them to ward of the massive hordes of Rock Bottomites.

"This won't hold them back for long! Ribbit!" Yelled Tsuyu as the five students gathered together and held out their lit flare, warding off the encroaching swarm.

"Damnit! These things are everywhere!" Yelled Bakugou as the group still did their best to ward off the creatures. But one of the Rock Bottomites got brave and lunged at the group. But before it could attack the students, a shotgun blast rang through the air as the creature was forced back.

_Bang!_

Everyone looked over to see Sirius standing there with a shotgun in her hands. As she signaled the students to follow her into the cockpit. "Come on! Follow me!"

"Huh? But I thought you guys never use guns!" Yelled out SpongeBob in confusion.

"Well I'm not going to defend myself my throwing marshmallows!" Yelled out Sirius before shooting another Rock Bottomite. "Now move it!"

As everyone got into the cockpit, Sirius shut the door and locked it. The Rock Bottomites crowded around the windows and slammed their claws and heads into them. Cracking them as they tried to break in.

"Everyone! Keep them from getting in!" Yelled Gang Orca as everyone moved to the windows to either hold their burning flares to the windows to keep the Rock Bottomites back or keep back the ones that already shattered windows.

"Get us out of here, NOW!" Yelled Gang Orca as Sirius and several crew members headed to their positions and attempted to start the engines and escape the angry hornets nest.

"No! Not yet! We need to stop them right now before they hurt anyone else!" Yelled out SpongeBob.

"He's right! If we don't stop these things now they'll keep killing people! We have to end this NOW!" Yelled Bakugou as SpongeBob quickly glanced at Bakugou out of shock. Suprised that Bakugou of all people would agree with him.

"This spot is WAY to hot! We need to get out of-" But Gang Orca was cut off by the loud creeking of metal and the breaking of glass.

_Crash! Creek!_

Everyone looked over to see that the door to the cockpit was torn off of it's hinges and tossed to the side as a bright figure walked into the room. He was glowing with a blue bio-luminescence that nearly blinded everyone as more Rock Bottomites began to swarm into the cockpit.

"You, should have stayed on land... Now you will die..." Spoke a croaky and deep voice, as SpongeBob's eyes adjusted, he saw that it was the presumed leader of the monsters, Angler.

SpongeBob looked all around to see that everyone did the best they could to fight off the Rock Bottomites that were swarming into the cockpit before looking back at Angler who stood over him.

"Now... You are ours..." Said Angler as SpongeBob glanced to his left to see that the four bombs from before were in a corner, before looking back at Angler with a determined expression.

"I don't think so, buster!" Said SpongeBob before quickly kicking Angler in the face. Knocking the fish man back as SpongeBob turned around and grabbed the bombs. He strapped them to his back as he also picked up several more flares.

He dashed out of the cockpit and ran to the front of the ship. Everyone in the cockpit watched SpongeBob as he ran through the hordes that were still coming aboard as he made it to the front of the ship.

"What is he doing!? He's going to get himself killed!" Yelled Gang Orca.

"No! He's trying to lure them away!" Said Izuku.

SpongeBob pulled out one of his flares and ignited it as he yelled at the top of his lungs. "COME ON! WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME!? HUH!? ANYONE HUNGRY!? COME ON! I'M A FREE MEAL JUST WAITING FOR YA! NICE AND READY TO GO!"

And just like that, every Rock Bottomite migrated to the front of the boat. Even all of the Rock Bottomites in the cockpit ran out and moved to the front of the boat. Everyone in the cockpit ran over to the front to see it was so crowded by Rock Bottomites that they couldn't even see SpongeBob. All they could see and hear was the sound of his voice and the red light of his flare.

"What is he!? He's gonna get himself killed!" Yelled Gang Orca.

"We need to help him!" Yelled out Izuku in a frightened tone.

"Oh no! The bombs are missing!" Everyone turned around to see Sirius who was standing in the spot where Selkie placed the explosives in the first place. But now they were gone. Everyone shared looked of shock before looking over to the front of the ship that was still crawling with Rock Bottomites.

"He didn't-" Said Selkie in shock.

Back with SpongeBob, he stood at the very top of the front of the ship and waved around his flare like crazy. He looked back into the water to see even more Rock Bottomites swimming in the black water and looked back at the Rock Bottomites before him.

"Oh man... This is crazy! This is crazy! This is crazy!" Mumbled SpongeBob to himself, before turning around and leaping off of the ship and into the water. As he dove in, he saw thousands of differently horrifying Rock Bottomites swarming around him. Only keeping their distance due to the flare in SpongeBob's hand.

SpongeBob then swam deeper and deeper into the dark deep. Swimming as fast as he could as he dodged the Rock Bottomites around him that attempted to slash or bite at him. But with the intense light of the flare, they couldn't get any closer then a few inches before the light starts to burn their eyes.

As he got deeper and deeper, he finally hit the bottom and stood on the ocean floor. He looked around and saw it was pitch darkness with hundreds of Rock Bottomites swarming around him. Only still keeping their distance because of the flare SpongeBob held in his hand.

"Well, at least the flare is still going." Said SpongeBob, as the flare suddenly burnt out and he was left in complete darkness as his eyes widened in fear.

"This isn't your average everyday darkness... This is... ADVANCED DARKNESS..." Said SpongeBob in fear as one of the Rock Bottomites rocketed into him out of the darkness and sent him into a rock wall.

_Crash!_

But as SpongeBob's impact shattered the rocky wall and started to fall deeper into the water, all the Rock Bottomites were swarming around him like a school of piranhas. They slashed at him, bit at him, and hit him from all sides. SpongeBob could barely see through the absolute blackness, as he swung wildly into the darkness, hoping to get at least a few Rock Bottomites along with him.

He could only feel getting a couple at most as the horde continued to tear at him and shred him. Luckily when he would shift into his sponge form, his nervous system would change as well. Giving him a higher resistance to pain. But even now, he was feeling an incredible amount of pain. He didn't even want to know what his body LOOKED like after dealing with all the teeth and claws of the ravenous Rock Bottomites.

But as he continued to get battered around, he just remembered he had another flare in his back pocket. After taking it out he tore the top off and ignited the flare.

_Fsst!_

Scaring away many of the Rock Bottomites and making them all scurry away from him like roaches. As he looked around, he saw that he was even deeper in the trench. And to his horror, he looked at the walls and ground and saw that they were all absolutely crawling with Rock Bottomites. Some with regular fish features, some with shark features, some with octopus features, some with crustacean features, and many more.

"Ohh... I think I just got Thalassophobia..." Said SpongeBob as suddenly out of nowhere, a red light came rocketing out of the darkness and hit SpongeBob. Sending him flying into the wall of the trench. Smashing into it and sending pieces of rock and other Rock Bottomites flying away.

_Crash!_

As SpongeBob opened his eyes, he realized that there was a lot more light then before. At first he just thought that he was somehow back on the surface and out of this underwater nightmare... But no. It was a new blue light that clashed with the burning red light of the flare. As SpongeBob got a better look at the blue light, he saw that it was Angler, who was glowing with bioluminescence.

"You, are food... Your friends are food... AND YOU CAN'T STOP US!" Roared Angler through the black water as he grabbed SpongeBob by the throat and slammed him into the trench wall yet again, cracking it before turning around and tossing SpongeBob away. As he smashed though a rocky pillar as he continued to fly through the dark water.

_Smash!_

But as he started to slow to a stop, he saw Angler and many more Rock Bottomites began to swim at him once more to finish him off for good. But SpongeBob was finished with this as he narrowed his eyes and found his footing on the ocean floor, before leaping forward and flying through the water at the horde of Rock Bottomites who were coming at him.

"No! I'm not gonna let you hurt another person! And I'll seal this horrible place up for GOOD!" Yelled SpongeBob as he braced himself and barreled through several dozen Rock Bottomites as many of them were sent flying back through the water. As SpongeBob flew forward and punched Angler, sending the leader of the Rock Bottomites flying back.

But as Angler regained his senses, he looked back to see SpongeBob wasn't in his same spot any more, he was swimming upwards to the surface. Angler expressed a confused look, knowing that the young hero wouldn't just swim all the way into the wasps nest and just swim away. As Angler looked around, he saw several digital numbers being projected through the darkness by four small devices as they sunk deeper and deeper into the trench.

Angler still didn't know what it meant, until he heard the devices beeping. His eyes immediately widened as he turned around and swam towards the fleeing SpongeBob at high speeds.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Angler as he and a horde of other Rock Bottomites swam towards SpongeBob at violent speeds. "IF WE'RE TRAPPED! YOUR COMING WITH US!"

Angler and the other Rock Bottomites were tailgating SpongeBob as Angler got close enough to grab his ankle and drag him back into the deep. But before he could grab him, SpongeBob spun around and kicked Angler back into the deep before turning around and swimming back to the surface.

"See you in HECK!" Yelled out SpongeBob.

All the while the bombs began to have it's final countdown. '5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** _

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back on the surface:**

Back on the surface, the boat sat on the water in shambles with tons of damages lingering on the ship. But that was the last concern of the crew as everyone looked over the boat in an attempt to find SpongeBob or some trace of him.

"It's too dark! I don't see anything!" Yelled Izuku as he shined his flashlight in the water along with the rest of the crew that used emergency search lights.

"Can't hear him either. Too much interference." Said Sirius as she attempted to listen in for SpongeBob.

"Why would that idiot do that!? He's gonna get himself killed!" Yelled Bakugou as he searched along with everyone else.

Eventually, three figures emerged from the water as Bakugou, Shoji, Izuku, Sirius, and half of the crew looked at.

"Did you find him?" Asked Shoji.

"No! There were too many of those things in the way!" Yelled Gang Orca.

"It's also way too dark! I couldn't see a thing just a few feet under the water!" Yelled Froppy.

"My clicking is ineffective too! There's just to much movement to detect where the kid-" But Selkie wasn't able to finish his sentence a she was interrupted by a massive booming sound that came from the deep.

**BOOM!**

Everyone remained silent for a moment, before looking back down at the water.

"Wait... You don't think he actually-" Izuku was cut off by Sirius.

"I-I'm sorry... That was definitely the bombs..." Said Sirius somberly as everyone developed expressions of shock and sadness.

"Hey! Come on that idiot withstood my explosions! I'm sure he's fine!" Said Bakugou with false confidence.

"No! I won't let a kid just die! I'm going back down there!" Yelled Gang Orca as he attempted to swim back to the bottom, only for Tsuyu and Selkie to hold him back.

"Orca! There's going to be falling rocks and soot everywhere! It's too dangrous to go down there!" Yelled Selkie as Tsu and him continued to try and hold Orca back.

"I-I'm sorry, SpongeBob..." Said Tsu sadly as a tear rolled down her face and still tried to hold Orca back.

"*Sniff*... I, I barely even got to know him..." Said Izuku as he sniffed and tried his best to hold back tears.

"Why are you sad about that?" Asked a familiar voice from the other side of the boat as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. "I'm not going anywhere..."

Everyone saw a dark figure on the other side of the boat who had SpongeBob's voice as everyone ran over to him and Gang Orca, Selkie, and Tsuyu jumped back on the boat.

"Here! Take this blanket!" Said Sirius a she pulled out an emergency blanket and placed it on SpongeBob, who snugly wrapped it around him.

"Your alive!" Yelled Shoji.

"What happened down there!?" Yelled Izuku.

"Well, I actually swam down there with the bombs and hit a few potholes when the Rock Bottomites tried to kill me. But luckily, I set the bombs and left before any of them could escape." Said SpongeBob happily.

"Oh, thank goodness your okay!" Said Tsuyu.

"I'll admit... I was a bit worried myself." Said Orca, still trying to play it cool.

"We were ALL worried for you SpongeBob." Said Sirius as she placed her hand on SpongeBob's shoulder. "Even Mr. Tough Guy here was worried."

Everyone looked over at Bakugou as Bakugou covered his arms and kept a stern expression. "I never thought you died or got hurt. And even if you did, I wouldn't care!"

Everyone continued to look at Bakugou with knowing smiles. Each one of them easily seeing through his facade.

"I'm just glad your okay, SpongeBob. That had to be a horrifying experience going down there and fighting all those monsters." Said Izuku as he walked up to SpongeBob.

"Hehehe... Ya got that right... I think I got caught up in the explosion a bit. But I'm pretty sure I'm still in one piece..." Said SpongeBob as he turned around and looked back at the ocean. "Sponge: 1, Rock Bottomites: 0..."

"How do ya like THEM APPLES!?" Asked SpongeBob as he pointed to the ocean, and the blanket fell off of him. Since the area became well lit once more, everyone saw what SpongeBob looked like now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... Ewww..." Said everyone in unison as they all stared at SpongeBob who was riddled down to nothing but a few spongey muscles and nerves with his eye's bulging out and his spongey brain and heart being visible with the both of them pulsating. He looked like a zombie or an alien from a 1950's horror movie.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Asked SpongeBob, completely oblivious to the fact that the explosion rendered him down to nerves and muscle. As Izuku fainted out of shock and fear and everyone else looked on in terror.

* * *

**Japan, Musutafu City, Musutafu Docs:** _Later..._

"And you say you've successfully patched up the trench that these things crawled out of?" Asked The Chief of Police Tsuragamae as everyone who was on the boat was either standing or sitting in front of him as they were having paramedics patch them up. Along with Tsuragamae stood Police Captain Tsukauchi, Fatgum, Aizawa, and Endeavor.

"We checked before we left, Sir. It was completely collapsed. There were practically zero Rock Bottomites in sight. Even if a few managed to escape, they would more then likely hunt in the deeper parts of the ocean and feed on easier prey then humans." Stated Gang Orca.

"So, everything went without a hitch?" Asked Tsukauchi as the entire crew developed nervous looks as Tsuragamae, Tsukauchi, Endeavor, and Aizawa's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What happened?" Asked Aizawa bluntly.

"Look, before we say anything, we have to let you know that you CAN'T use your quirk on him before he finishes healing." Warned Selkie as Aizawa's eyes instantly drifted over to SpongeBob who was still covered in head to toe in the blanket. So he wouldn't give anyone a heart attack when they looked at him.

"What happened, Mr. Hillenburg?" Asked Aizawa in an angry tone as Selkie looked to the ground in shame and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that one is on me..." Said Selkie a bit shamefully as SpongeBob let out a sigh and took a few steps forward.

"Mr. Aizawa, I-" But SpongeBob was cut off as Izuku jumped in front of SpongeBob with his hands spread out.

"Mr. Aizawa, SpongeBob practically saved our lives. He took the explosives that we were going to use to collapse the trench and bury Rock Bottom. But we were attacked by the monsters earlier then expected, so SpongeBob took the bombs and swam to Rock Bottom himself and set off the explosives! I know it sounds crazy, we even thought he died a few minutes after the bombs went off... But he saved us!" Said Izuku as Aizawa glared right through Izuku and pierced SpongeBob who was hiding behind him.

"... This is far worse then when the students broke the school rules and put themselves in danger... Or when Izuku got into a fight with Bakugou..." Said Aizawa in a furious yet somehow calm voice. Which made him even more intimidating. "I should expel you on the spot, Robert. That is possibly the most reckless thing I've ever heard of in my life."

Izuku and the other students looked on in horror as SpongeBob looked down in disappointment and horror. He was hand picked by Mermaid Man himself to train, he wanted to be a hero more then anything else in the world, he worked for months and months and months to even get accepted into a hero school... And now it's all going down the drain. All because he had to do something impulsive and stupid. He could've died, easily died in that explosion. Or just be torn to shreds by the Rock Bottomites. And now because of what he did, it's over for him. He's going to be sent back to the States with a massive black mark on his permanent record...

"Please Mr. Aizawa... He saved us! He doesn't deserve to be expelled!" Begged Tsuyu as she stood by Izuku and SpongeBob.

"Mr. Aizawa, he saved EVERYONE on the boat. It might have been unorthodox, but he got the job done. He's a hero." Stated Shoji as he took a stand by the other three.

"No... He's right..." Said SpongeBob in a practically broken voice as the three students eyes widened and looked back at the boy who was still covered in the massive blanket.

"But... But SpongeBob, you worked so hard to become a hero! Don't throw that away because of this!" Said Izuku as SpongeBob silently lowered his head even more, before silently walking past Izuku and up to Aizawa who was looking down at him with absolute fury.

"Your right Mr. Aizawa... It was stupid and reckless... I could've died, and even my friends or the crew could've died... And I know that. But, there was no other choice. If I didn't do that, everyone would be skeletons lying at the bottom of the ocean by now. But I don't regret what I did for one minute. Your just going to have to expel me..." Said SpongeBob as the other students, even the heroes and police looked on in shock. All the while Aizawa continued to look down at him with a blank expression.

But as Aizawa was about to open his mouth, SpongeBob felt a hand placed on his shoulder. As he curiously looked over, she was shocked to see Bakugou standing next to him with his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, , I should be the last guy to defend this stupid nerd... The guy is too stupid to be a hero! He's an idiot! He's clueless! Naive! The fucking list goes on!... But, he doesn't deserve to be expelled, sir. What he did was stupid, but, he saved everyone on that boat and sealed those fishfaced freaks under the ocean for good. Don't expel him..." Said Bakugou as the students looked at Bakugou with amazement. Especially SpongeBob.

"... Fine then. Since you came forward, your classmates and everyone else backed you up, you are still highly recommended by your school and a certain pro, and you did manage to save everyone's life... One week of chores and detention. You should consider yourself lucky, kid. If any of my students did something that crazy, I would expel them immediately. But, you still have potential in you, kid. And I won't just throw it away." Stated Aizawa as SpongeBob looked back up at him with a small smile on his face as he started sniffling.

"Don't cry." Said Aizawa bluntly as SpongeBob wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Okay..." Replied SpongeBob.

"Excuse me, police chief, I think we found something!" Said a cop from nearby as everyone looked over to see four cops carrying a large box-like red and blue machine over to them. Before placing it on the ground.

"What is it?" Asked Tsuragamae as the same cop started to explain.

"We found this device at the bottom of one of the only docked boats which was completely untouched during the attack. After analyzing the device, it seemed to be emitting a high pitched sound wave... We're still unsure what it's used for, but we also found three more machines just like this nearby the docks. It can't be a coincidence." Said the cop.

"Could it be possible that the high pitched sound waves were the reason for the Rock Bottomites attacking and stealing supplies from the cargo ships?" Asked Endeavor as he walked in.

"Yes... They only attack whenever their low on food... Someone was controlling them... But, who?" Asked Gang Orca as he walked in as SpongeBob and Izuku walked a little closer to take a look at the machine themselves. But as SpongeBob looked at it, he scratched his chin in curiosity as he took a few steps forward. Until he recgonized it.

"Wait... I know those markings!" Said SpongeBob as everyone looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Endeavor as SpongeBob got closer to the machine.

"The markings, the colors, being themed around the ocean... This is the work of the evil Man Ray!" Exclaimed SpongeBob.

"Wha- Man Ray!? But I thought he was an American villain. What is he doing here in Japan?" Asked Izuku as he walked closer. All the while Tsuragamae scratched his chin.

"It does make sense... Especially with the other reports the police station has been receiving lately... We will mark him down as a suspect." Said Tsuragamae as he simply looked back at Captain Tsukauchi who nodded and made a phone call.

"But... If this was really the work of Man Ray... What would he want with all those pieces of equipment?" Asked Izuku as he walked up next to SpongeBob.

"I'm not quite sure... But, I'm sure it's far from over..." Said SpongeBob.

* * *

**Japan, Unknown PLF Base, Lab:**

In a lab filled to the brim with different machines and technology, the smartest man in the world Plankton was running on a treadmill with a 40 pound dumbbell in each hand. He wore green pants and a white tank top as he ran on the treadmill. Despite his short size, he was very fit and muscular.

All the while on the side of the lab his wife Karen sat on the side as she carelessly scrolled through a magazine with a bored expression on her face. As she scrolled through her magazine, she looked up to see her husband working out.

"Aren't you supposed to be building that doomsday weapon for Shigaraki? With how horribly he treats his own complexion, its scary to think what he'll do to you if he's actually angry." Stated Karen.

"Relax, Karen. That walking case of extremely dry skin doesn't scare me. Plus, I'm ahead of my work. I have everything still as according to plan." Stated Plankton confidently.

"If you say so..." Replied Karen carelessly as she flipped a page of her magazine and heard the door to the lab swing open. She looked up as she saw Shigaraki, Toga, Dabi, Re-Destro, and Trumpet who walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil, here are your 'partners'." Said Karen before looking back at the magazine and the villains walked up to Plankton who still ran on the treadmill.

"So, what's the deal? I'm guessing you didn't come by to pop a few bruski's and watch some football. So what is it?" Asked Plankton in a somewhat mocking tone as he reached forward and pressed the off button on his treadmill.

"I thought you were supposed to be building my weapon, not working out all day." Growled Shigaraki as Plankton stepped off of the treadmill and placed the dumbbells to the side.

"Working out is it's own reward you know... So many people are obsessed with their fancy and powerful quirks that they forgot the best power of all... Real human effort." Said Plankton as he flexed his right bicep as it bulged. "See that? No super strength quirk. No muscle enhancing quirk. Just good old hard work."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Asked Shigaraki impatiently.

"I'm just saying, people rely too much on their quirks. They forgot real human effort and the marvels of a normal human. No shining biological gift, just pure will. Now that's the right way to move up in the world. Not be some kind of 'perfect' hero running around in leotards. So foolish..." Said Plankton dismissively as he walked over to a barbel that was laying on a nearby mattress, as he picked it up and started lifting it.

"And yet, you have a quirk too..." Said Shigaraki as Plankton continued to perform his exercises with the barbell.

"Yes... That's true. But mine is purely mental. And as we all know, brains ALWAYS beats brawn." Said Plankton with a smirk.

**Sheldon J. Plankton, Quirk: Genius**

_The user has the Genius IQ of 300 that makes the user wickedly smart. SCARY smart._

Plankton dropped the heavy barbell before lifting it again.

"Uhh... We really don't want to push, but... You DID promise us a doomsday weapon. When will it be ready?" Asked Re-Destro with an overly friendly smile.

"You are all so annoying... Don't worry, I'm working on it. It should be done in two to two in a half more months..." Said Plankton casually as Shigaraki became visibly infuriated.

"TWO MONTHS!? That's not good enough! When I agreed to this partnership, I expected immediate results!" Growled Shigaraki as Plankton dropped his barbell in a hostile act.

_Clang!_

"To explain it to any of you, it would be like trying to explain three years of advanced quantum mechanics college classes to a toddler. The way this machine operates and the time it takes to design it is so advanced it will just fly over your heads. Just wait, and you'll rule over all of Japan." Said Plankton with a smirk as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We're also here because of your failure at the docks." Said Shigaraki as he crossed his arms. Already Plankton has at least heard about it.

"Oh, right. It might be a small delay in the plan. But Man Ray's sonic machines already did what they were designed for and made the Rock Bottomites spread fear and panic, along with getting me the pieces of technology I needed to complete my doomsday device." Said Plankton dismissively.

"We don't want the heroes on our trail! We need to stay in the shadows! We don't want another battle like what happened back in the hospital and the old PLF base..." Said Shigaraki as Plankton walked over to a punching back and started hitting it.

"I usually leave all that to Karen. She already infected the police and pro hero computer data bases with viruses. It's gonna make their jobs and investigations much more difficult. Plus, she downloaded everything the police and pro's knows about the PLF. Along with some info we can use against them." Said Plankton as he paused hitting the punching bag and looked back at his wife.

"In fact... Karen, mind giving our good friend Shigaraki here a paper of all the info you gathered?" Asked Plankton as Karen sighed in annoyance before getting up and walking over to Shigaraki.

Karen's computer and robotic like features clicked and beeped, before a paper printed out of her head like a copy machine. She pulled the paper out and handed it to Shigaraki.

**Karen J. Plankton, Quirk: Computer**

_The user can do anything a computer can do. Including being partially mechanical, hacking, printing, making precise calculations, and much more._

Shigaraki scanned the paper and saw that Plankton was telling the truth. It had all the information the police and pro heroes had on the PLF and other secretive and vital information the police and pro heroes can be used against them.

"Hmm... I guess your group isn't completely useless after all... But I still want that doomsday device done as quickly as possible. I want to end this charade with these idiotic heroes as soon as possible." Growled Shigaraki as he folded and pocketed the information.

"Trust me Shigaraki, we both want the same thing." Said Plankton before looking back at all the piles of different machinery behind him. "But, with the removal of the Rock Bottomites on such an early basis, I'm going to need more pieces of advanced machinery to help me complete my device..."

Just as Plankton finished his sentence, the door slams open to reveal two figures as they walk in. One is a very small and wimpy looking man that resembles a stereotypical nerd. The man has green skin that resembles that of a pickle with big cock bottle glasses, a white button up shirt, brown pants with overalls, and pale yellow tentacles on the top of his head that heavily resemble a crown.

The second man was the polar opposite. A very overweight man who wore a orange tanktop that barely fit him and a pair of dark orange pants. He also wore a pair of thick glasses, had a neckbeard, and was eating an incredibly large and greasy burger. All the while eating loudly and obnoxiously as grease dripped on the floor from the burger and his lips.

"Uhh... What is it, Mr. Plankton?" Asked Kevin in a nervous voice.

"You two, DoodleBob, and a few others are going to mount a heist on the Fujin Tech main lab. They're going to have the top grade parts I need to complete my device. You succeeding in your mission is crucial for my plans to succeed. And since DoodleBob is currently busy right now, your going to inform him about the mission as everything is organized." Said Plankton.

"Uhh, I don't think so... Neither of those two quite match my elegant yet sophisticated style. Besides, grunt work like that is beneath me. I am much more suited for higher jobs." Said Bubble Bass as arrogantly as possible as he took another bit of his extremely greasy burger and splashed some grease on Kevin.

"Ugh! Watch where your spilling that grease your overgrown blob!" Yelled Kevin as Bubble Bass looked down at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't speak geek, Hahahaha!" Laughed Bubble Bass as the two continued to argue as everyone else in the room looked at the two with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Wow, I didn't think it was even possible for a low class villain to look even more pathetic then they already are. Sad." Said Toga in an annoyed tone as Kevin and Bubble Bass still argued.

The two continued to argue until...

_Zzzap!_

The two villains froze as they saw a green blast of energy wiz by their heads. The two looked behind them to see that the wall behind them was completely disintegrated. Looking back, they saw Plankton standing there with a disintegration gun in his hand as the barrel smoked.

"Argue like that again, and I will get rid of you and find someone else who can do the job better. Understand?" Asked Plankton in an intimidating voice as Kevin and Bubble Bass looked at Plankton with sheer terror in their faces.

"Oh! None at all! Sorry Mr. Plankton!" Said the two in unison as Plankton lowered the disintegration gun.

"Good, now get moving!" Stated Plankton as the two turned around and started to walk out the same door they came in. But as they did, Bubble Bass took another bite of his greasy burger and splashed more grease on Kevin.

"Will you cut that out!?" Growled Kevin as both left the room.

"Uhh... What the hell was that thing?" Asked Dabi as Plankton looked over to see that Dabi was pointing to the disintegration gun in Plankton's hand.

"Oh, this old thing? Please, I just invented the disintegration ray in my sleep. Not even the morons in the military built something this advanced yet. I'm just THAT good." Said Plankton with yet another confident smirk before pocketing the disintegration ray and walking over to drink some water from his water bottle.

"Now, if you gentlemen have nothing else to tell me, you can take your leave." Said Plankton as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"We do actually have one thing..." Said Trumpet as he took a step forward. "From what we've managed to dig up, we found out a few pro's and students of UA high school were responsible for sealing away Rock Bottom. But the main one responsible for it was some snot nosed brat named Bob Hillenburg."

_Pfffffffffff!_

Plankton immediately spat out his water before looking back at Trumpet, as he tried to contain his laughter. "Hehehe, sorry, can you say that again?"

* * *

**Japan, Hero Academy, Heights Alliance:**

The front door to Height's Alliance opened up as a fully healed SpongeBob, Tsuyu, Izuku, Bakugou, and Shoji walked in as all of Class-1A looked over in shock and surprise as they ran over.

"Hey! You guys are back!" Yelled Kaminari as the majority of 1A ran up to the group of five.

"Yeah, are you guys okay?" Asked Ojiro.

"We saw the news, something about monsters from the ocean..." Said Mina.

"But we also heard that thanks to you guys, they won't hurt anyone any more! Wasn't it scary?" Asked Mineta.

"Please! I made some angel food cake for you guys when you got back. Try some!" Said Satou as he held a plate of angel food cake.

"Woah, thanks a lot everybody! Sorry about worrying you all, but we're fine." Said Deku as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You MUST quit scaring us like that!" Said Iida as he slid in out of nowhere and scolded SpongeBob and Deku. "Do you have any idea how scary it is to know our classmates are fighting villains and monsters!? It's not fun you know!"

"Iida, it's fine. We're all just fine. We're learning how to be heroes after all." Said Shouji reassuringly.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about us. It was honestly scary, but we made it out alright." Said Tsuyu as Iida looked back up at the two and took a few steps back and bowed his head with an ashamed look on his face.

"Dang it! I'm supposed to be student body president! But I'm acting like any regular dullard! My sinsceriest apologies!" Said Iida as he bowed profusely.

"Hey Bakugou, the news said it was pretty crazy out there. You alright?" Asked Kirishima as he, Mina, Sero, and Kaminari looked over at Bakugou who silently glared at them.

"Nothing..." Said Bakugou as he brushed past the kids and started walking away.

"Hey, you just got back! Don't you wanna hang out a bit?" Asked Sero.

"No. I'm going to bed..." Growled Bakugou before walking out of side.

"Any who... What was it like out there!? I mean, we're no strangers to fighting villains, but you guys fought monsters!" Said Tooru excitedly.

"Actually, they're called the Rock Bottomites. And all of them have some kind of sea creature based quirk, and they were really scary..." Stated SpongeBob admittedly.

"Oh, you mean like the Shadow Over Innsmouth?" Asked Kaminari as everyone stopped talking and immeditally turned to Kaminari with shocked expressions.

"What did you just say?" Asked Jirou in surprise.

"... What? I read books." Said Kaminari.

"... No you don't" Replied Jirou.

"Anyway, it was scary alright. They actually swarmed the boat. There was only us, a few pro heroes, a few sidekicks, and a few crew members... But there were THOUSANDS of Rock Bottomites. And really, it's all thanks to SpongeBob over here." Said Deku as he gestured to SpongeBob who looked over at Deku with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Oh... It really wasn't much. I just-" But SpongeBob was cut off by Tsuyu.

"He saved us all. He swam to the bottom of the ocean and set off a series of explosives. Sealing up those monsters forever and saved us all." Said Tsuyu as many of the kids looked at SpongeBob in amazement.

"Woah! I can see why you were reccommeded to study abroad here." Said Mina.

"Yeah, seriously your just like Deku. Only a completely selfless hero would do something that risky just to save a bunch of people!" Said Uraraka as SpongeBob and Deku both blushed.

"Honestly, it was kinda stupid... But that's why I came all the way here. To get smarter and better at doing this. Next time, it won't be anywhere near as reckless!" Said SpongeBob as he pumped his fist in the air as the rest of 1A started to cheer for him.

"Oh yeah, by the way... I got in pretty big trouble and I have to do chores for about a week." Said SpongeBob as he gave an embarrassed smile. Before suddenly taking out a large trash bag out of nowhere and holding it out.

"So, bring me all the trash in your rooms! If I can't be the best student, I'll at least be the best cleaner! I'll be the best cleaner in the world AND PROVE MY WORTH!" Yelled SpongeBob enthusiastically as he held open his trash bag.

"Excellent, Robert! Just make sure to learn from your mistakes!" Exclaimed Iida.

"Woah! So much determination! That is so MANLY!" Exclaimed Kirishima as all the kids immediately ran to their dorms and came back with various sized trash bags.

After everyone in Alliance Heights gave SpongeBob their trash, SpongeBob sat his massive trash bag down and was about to tie it off. But before he did, he heard an aggressive voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey! Super soaker!" Yelled an angry voice as SpongeBob looked up to see Bakugou was walking up to him with a trash bag in one of his hands.

"Oh, hey, Bakugou. I thought you said you were going to bed." Said SpongeBob with a slightly nervous smile.

"I gotta get rid of my trash before it stinks up my room, IDIOT!" Growled Bakugou as he dropped his garbage in SpongeBob's trash bag. But as Bakugou turned around and was about to walk away.

"Wait, Bakugou. Before you leave, I just wanted to say... Thanks back there for defending me. Honestly, if you and the others didn't hop to my defense back there, Aizawa would've probably sent me back to the states..." Said SpongeBob before allowing a moment of silence to stay in the air and let the statement sink in.

"I know you probably still don't like me, and that's fine. I know you'll make a great hero once you graduate." Said SpongeBob before Bakugou turned around and grabbed SpongeBob by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't over think it, loser... I only defended you because I want you to see that no matter how hard you try to become a great hero... You'll NEVER be better then me! And I'll always be there to put you in your place! Just like that bastard Deku..." Growled Bakugou as SpongeBob struggled to hold back laughter, causing Bakugou to get much angrier.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!?" Roared Bakugou.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not out of disrespect, Bakugou. But... You just remind me so much of my co-worker, Manward. Manward is really similar to you. He usually acts very grumpy and miserable, but I can still tell that he's a great guy with tons of potential to be great. Just like you, Bakugou." Said SpongeBob as Bakugou's expression of rage turned to annoyance before letting SpongeBob go and walking away.

"Yeah, whatever..." Growled Bakugou before leaving and SpongeBob shot a kind and knowing smile at him.

* * *

**Japan, Hero Academy, Teachers Office:**

"It's starting to look like it isn't just hysteria anymore, Earl. We found out that several sonic machines were around the docs, unleashing high frequency sound waves to control the Rock Bottomites. And there's some kind of computer virus on the main secured heroes database and the police database. It isn't just coincidence any more. Their here." Stated the deflated form of All Might as he spoke to Mermaid Man via video chat.

"Hmm... I hoped it wasn't true. But things like this don't just happen out of nowhere. First things first, we need to find out what their doing in Japan and what their planning." Stated Mermaid Man.

"Well, even though the police and pro databases are trying to deal with this virus, the sonic machines we've recovered are strikingly similar to Man Ray's machines. So at the very least we know Man Ray is involved. But it's still unknown if he's the leader, or who the other members even are..." Replied All Might.

"I'm sure several of my rogues are without a doubt part of the syndicate, but I have no idea who else might be apart of E.V.I.L." Stated Mermaid Man.

"Worse yet, we believe that they might be in kahoots with the Paranormal Liberation Front. As you've no doubt already heard, they are the most powerful villain organization in Japan. Perhaps even all of Asia." Stated All Might as Mermaid Man let out a sigh.

"Your right. I've read the reports, and the disastrous raid that occurred when the pro's and police tried to stop them for good. I've still got my hands pretty full here in the Bikini Bottom, but if things start to get really bad over there I'll be in Musutafu City before you know it. And finally tear out this evil weed by the roots." Stated Mermaid Man as All Might chuckled to himself.

"What is it?" Asked Mermaid Man in a confused tone as All Might simply waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh, nothing. It's just... I can see where your student gets so much of his vigor from now. I'm guessing you've already heard of his heroic act when dealing with the Rock Bottomites?" Asked All Might as Mermaid Man nodded his head.

"Yes, I have. His teacher Aizawa told me. A part of me feels proud for the boy for acting like a true hero and saving everyone while sealing up Rock Bottom. While another part of me wants to clock him for putting his life in danger and being so reckless." Admitted Mermaid Man.

"Yeah, I've been there too. When my student showed up at Kamino when I explicitly told him NOT to. I gave him a Texas Smash to his face." Said All Might as he and Mermaid Man shared a friendly laugh over video.

"So, besides that recent incident, how has Robert been doing?" Asked Mermaid Man in a concerned tone.

"Oh, just fine. The aura of positivity that kid has is insane. He's already made friends with every other student in Class-1A. Accept maybe another student named Bakugou, he was the kid with the explosive quirk at the UA festival. But you could honestly say the same thing about Bakugou with any other student in 1A, even the entire school. Your student is practically the same as my student, Deku. Selfless, kind, a bit geeky and naive, but still has a good heart. And I'm already planning how I can assist him in his training." Stated All Might as Mermaid Man smiled and nodded.

"Hm, very well then. I better get going back on patrol. Keep me updated about the situation and Robert's progress, Toshi." Said Mermaid Man.

"Can do. See you later, Earl." Said All Might before both signed off the video chat and leaned back in his chair with an exhausted sigh.


End file.
